Star Wars: Haute tension
by Argethlam
Summary: "Ne laisse pas tes émotions te submerger ou un grand malheur en résultera."
1. Introduction

Présentation:

Bonjour, je suis heureux de vous présenter une fan fiction de Star wars qui n'est pas encore achevée, mais que je suis en train d'écrire, et dont les chapitres ne devraient pas tarder à être publiés. Il s'agira d'une fan fiction assez courte que j'écris pour m'entrainer pour une autre fan fiction de Star Wars qui fera un tome si ce n'est plusieurs et que je publierais en livre.

L'histoire:

L'histoire de cette fan fiction commence vers la fin de "La revanche des Siths" juste avant que l'ordre 66 ne soit donner et continue après. Nous pourrons y suivre une partie des aventures de deux Jedi au moment du lancement de l'ordre 66.

Enjoy.

* * *

Introduction.

** STAR WARS**

Haute tension

La guerre est partout !! Les armées séparatistes mènent leurs dernières offensives après la mort du général Grievous tué par Obi Wan kenobi sur Utapau. Les combats sont d'une rare violence et nombre de Jedi ont été dispersés dans toute la galaxie pour soutenir les bataillons de clones débordés.

Les maîtres Jedi Hydi et Kenda sont de ces Jedi, ils sont envoyés sur Dangar, une planète située dans la bordure extérieure, où se trouve une base séparatiste de grande importance. L'environnement hostile fait de marais et de forets tropicales où de nombreux dangers les guettent ,ne leur facilite pas la tâche.

Alors que dans le reste de la galaxie, les évènements s'accélèrent et que le maître Jedi Mace Windu livre son dernier combat contre le sénateur Palpatine alias Dark Sidius, les deux Jedi se préparent à lancer l'assault final….


	2. Chapitre 1 : Ordre 66

Chapitre 1 : Ordre 66.

La Canonnière d'assaut n'allait pas tarder à se poser.

Les canonnières étaient des engins rapides comprenant de chaque côté une boule d'où un artilleur pouvait tirer. Les points d'attache de ses deux ailes étaient situés sur le toit et penchaient légèrement pour former un v renversé.

Le poste de pilotage était situé vers l'avant au niveau du toit, sur les parois se trouvaient des panneaux mobiles qui pouvaient s'ouvrir ou se fermer tant pour laisser descendre les soldats s'y trouvant. Ils pouvaient également les protéger des tirs ennemis.

Hydi consulta Kenda du regard, ils étaient tous les deux Twi'lek mais avant tout Jedi.

Les Twi'lek étaient des créatures humanoïdes possédant deux épaisses tentacules au sommet du crâne retombant de chaque côté, la peau de Hydi était bleue et celle de Kenda était verte.

Ce dernier portait l'habit traditionnel des Jedi c'est-à-dire une sorte de kimono qui en ce qui le concernait était noir, Hydi quand à elle portait un haut marron ainsi qu'un pantalon court s'arrêtant aux mollets, Kenda lui sourit en voyant qu'elle l'observait.

Hydi jeta un bref coup d'œil circulaire : les dix clones se trouvant avec eux étaient silencieux et armaient leurs fusils d'assaut blasters, ils portaient des armures vertes mouchetées ainsi que des casques de combat à visière.

Une secousse parcourut la canonnière alors qu'un bruit sourd retentissait.

Hydi comprit que la canonnière venait de se poser et les volets mobiles s'ouvrirent comme pour confirmer sa pensée.

La lumière intense du jour contrastant avec la semi obscurité de la cabine les éblouit un bref instant puis la chaleur et l'humidité s'infiltrèrent dans la cabine.

Elle contempla le paysage : ils se trouvaient sur une petite langue de terre au milieu d'un grand marais. Au loin, ils pouvaient voir se dessiner une grande ligne touffue correspondant à la présence de la jungle où se trouvait leur objectif. Il s'agissait d'une importante base avancée de la confédération du commerce.

Le problème majeur de cette mission se trouvait être les boucliers de la base : ces boucliers en forme de dôme protégeant la base empêchaient toute attaque aérienne, les privant donc d'un soutien aérien pour leur attaque. C'est pour cela qu'ils s'étaient posés à cet endroit : afin de pouvoir attaquer au sol, là où les boucliers sont les moins puissants.

Hydi pouvait voir distinctement les sommets des dômes brillant d'une lueur rosée de là où elle se trouvait. La jeune jedi et son compagnon descendirent de la canonnière suivis par les clones qui se déployèrent autour d'eux.

Le balai aérien des canonnières se poursuivit : elles se posaient, déposaient les clones qu'elles emportaient et repartaient.

Certaines canonnières larguaient également des RT-TT, c'est-à-dire d'imposants hexapodes blindés. Ces monstres de fer pouvaient embarquer des troupes pour les longues marches. Ces engins avaient la possibilité de se déplacer sur tous les types de terrain et d'emporter un canon principal placé sur le toit ainsi que des canons auxiliaires à cadence de tir rapide, placés à l'avant.

Hydi tenta de sonder la force pour repérer d'éventuelles formes de vie hostile, elle ne sentit rien. Le terrain avait été soigneusement étudié avant mais elle n'avait pas confiance dans ces marécages. Les scanners avaient relevé de petites formes de vie et une faible profondeur des marais.

Pourtant, elle sentait l'imminence du danger. Cette planète leur avait déjà réservé trop de mauvaises surprises.

Hydi scruta de nouveau le paysage avec attention : entre eux et la forêt se trouvaient de hautes herbes, le sol était une alternance de grandes flaques d'eau et de boue.

En résumé, il s'agissait d'un terrain quasiment impraticable et il ne leur offrirait aucun avantage en cas de problème. Elle se tourna vers Kenda et parla :

-Je n'ai aucune confiance en ce terrain, je sens que le danger est là quoiqu'en dise les scanners. Je sens également un grand trouble dans la force, des évènements graves se déroulent en ce moment. Je pense que nous devrions rentrer à Coruscante.

-Je le sens également Hydi, la force est agitée mais nous devons remplir notre mission avant tout. Je n'aime pas cela mais nous devons lancer notre offensive, lui répondit Kenda d'un air grave. Soldats nous passons à l'attaque ! lança-t-il aux clones par l'intermédiaire du comlink situé à son poignet.

Ils se mirent en marche, des clones s'étaient déployés en éventail devant Hydi et Kenda et formaient l'avant-garde. Derrière eux venaient les RT-TT encadrés par d'autres soldats, Kenda porta son poignet.

-On avance avec prudence et on reste groupés ! Moi et maître Hydi sentons un danger imminent ! Tenez-vous prêt à réagir en cas d'attaque ! Lança-t-il.

Leur lente progression se poursuivit. L'humidité collait à la peau d'Hydi, il faisait une chaleur étouffante et des nuées de petits insectes les harcelaient.

Les clones dans leurs armures n'étaient guère incommodés puisque leurs armures possédaient un système de refroidissement activable grâce au boitier de commande situé sur leur avant bras.

Hydi et kenda devaient endurer la chaleur et l'humidité, ils passaient la plus grande partie de leur temps à chasser les petits insectes qui les harcelaient sans relâche.

L'eau leur arrivait à la taille, les hautes herbes gênaient leur vision et ils marchaient difficilement dans la boue qui entravait leurs pas.

Après trois quart d'heure de marche difficile, ils finirent par se décider à monter sur le premier des RT-TT qui les suivaient afin d'avoir une meilleure vue et pour être moins incommodés par le climat.

Un habitacle ouvert sur le toit de ces monstres de fer pouvait permettre d'emmener quelques clones lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire et Hydi et Kenda s'y installèrent en compagnie d'un soldat qui surveillait le terrain grâce à des jumelles.

La vue y était nettement meilleure : ils s'étaient légèrement rapprochés de la forêt. Hydi se retourna : la colonne poursuivait sa progression en bon ordre et les canonnières continuaient leur ballet au loin.

Un des pilotes clones du RT-TT les rejoignit et les interpella.

-Maîtres Jedi, nous vous signalons que depuis un moment, les détecteurs thermiques du vaisseau nous indiquent que les plantes aux alentours ont une température plus élevée que la normale. Les scanners de nos croiseurs en orbite ont également signalé que la zone dans laquelle nous évoluons semble contenir de nombreuses formes de vie qui se regrouperaient en ce moment aux alentours de…

Le clone fut interrompu par un choc qui parcourut l'engin : il s'était immobilisé brusquement et l'arrière commença à s'enfoncer en s'inclinant vers la droite.

Le moteur gronda alors qu'il essayait toujours d'entrainer le RT-TT vers l'avant, le clone sembla écouter quelque chose dans la cabine et reprit la parole.

-Il semblerait que nous ne puissions plus avancer, quelque chose bloque la patte arrière droite de notre véhicule.

-Je vais aller voir, lui répondit Kenda. Soldats nous avons un problème, stoppez votre progression et maintenez votre position en ouvrant l'œil, le danger est imminent ! Transmit-il par son comlink.

Kenda sauta à terre, l'engin penchait de plus en plus. Il jeta un coup d'œil et reprit la parole :

-Je crois que nous avons un problème, notre véhicule est embourbé et il s'enfonce.

Une explosion se produisit sous l'engin et le moteur cessa de tourner.

Hydi sauta à terre à son tour.

- Le moteur vient de lâcher, il faut abandonner l'engin on ne peut plus rien faire de lui. Constata Kenda.

Hydi remonta sur le RT-TT pour avertir les pilotes.

-Abandonnez l'engin, il est fichu… !

Un brusque mouvement du véhicule l'interrompit : l'arrière venait de s'enfoncer brusquement et avait disparu dans l'eau, l'inclinaison de l'engin vers la droite était de plus en plus forte et Hydi avait du mal à tenir debout.

-Ce n'est pas normal çà, sortez vite, abandonnez l'engin ! cria-t-elle aux pilotes.

L'engin s'enfonça encore plus rapidement et Hydi, le sentant basculer monta sur le flanc gauche, sauta à terre. Elle fut immédiatement suivie par le clone observateur : l'engin était au trois quart enfoncé dans l'eau, il bascula sur le flanc puis disparut sous l'eau en quelques secondes,

Kenda la rejoignit et l'aida à se relever puis ils rejoignirent le RT-TT qui suivait le leur.

A peine étaient ils montés sur le toit que des coups de blasters et des cris résonnèrent à l'avant de la colonne. Hydi et Kenda cherchèrent des yeux les clones déployés en éventail : ils avaient disparu.

Soudain tout se précipita : de grandes tentacules vertes jaillirent de toute part. Elles s'emparèrent de plusieurs clones et les emportèrent dans les herbes.

Plusieurs de ces choses s'enroulèrent autour du RT-TT où se trouvaient Kenda et Hydi, ces derniers sortirent leurs épées laser et entreprirent de les trancher.

Les clones tentaient désespérément de se défendre en tirant dessus, mais il y en avait toujours plus. Ils étaient balayés sous l'eau et emportés.

Les tentacules qui s'enroulaient autour des engins les démembraient et les réduisaient en pièces dans des gerbes d'étincelles.

-Ici maitre Hydi, nous sommes attaqués par des plantes et je demande des frappes aériennes le long de notre axe de progression pour nous en débarrasser ! ordonna Hydi par l'intermédiaire de son comlink.

A peine Hydi eut-elle finit de parler que des tentacules s'abattirent sur le toit du véhicule et cherchèrent à s'emparer d'elle et de Kenda.

- Bien reçu, nos canonnières sont en route on va vous les griller vos plantes. Répondit une voix de clone.

Hydi et Kenda contre-attaquèrent et se battirent avec l'énergie du désespoir, les clones s'étaient regroupés autour du RT-TT où ils se trouvaient et continuaient vaillamment la lutte. Les épées lasers s'abattaient et tranchaient dans une chorégraphie parfaites. Hydi se sentait en osmose avec Kenda mais les tentacules étaient toujours plus nombreuses et leurs rangs de plus en plus clairsemés.

Les rugissements des canonnières auxquels s'ajoutèrent des explosions multiples leur firent lever les yeux : Elles passèrent au dessus de leurs têtes tout en bombardant les deux cotés de la colonne et continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à la forêt, les tentacules se rétractèrent et disparurent.

-Courez jusqu'à la forêt, abandonnez les engins ! cria Hydi.

Elle et Kenda s'élancèrent et furent rapidement suivis par les clones. Les canonnières les escortèrent pendant leur longue course en arrosant copieusement les environs.

La course sembla durer une éternité pour Hydi. Elle avait les poumons en feu et les jambes en coton, la boue les ralentissait et rendait leurs pas plus lourds et leurs souffles plus courts.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent enfin la couverture des arbres et foulèrent la terre ferme, ils continuèrent de courir un moment et s'arrêtèrent.

La pause dura un long moment, ils se trouvaient parmi de hauts arbres et une végétation touffue.

L'humidité et la chaleur étaient moins lourdes que dans les marais, ils reprirent leur progression et franchirent les boucliers. En regardant autour d'elle, Hydi constata qu'ils n'étaient plus très nombreux : à peine une trentaine. Elle ordonna donc une pause pour donner des instructions.

-Voici de que nous allons faire : moi et Kenda allons nous introduire dans la base et nous désactiverons les boucliers. Tenez-vous prêts ! Je veux que vous contactiez l'état major et leur demandiez de déposer des renforts à la lisière de la forêt avec les hexapodes qu'il nous reste. Qu'ils nous rejoignent sans tarder ! Bonne chance à tout le monde ! Sur ces derniers mots Hydi avança en compagnie de Kenda vers la base.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la base, ils s'arrêtèrent d'un coup : celle-ci était entourée d'une muraille métallique d'une hauteur assez importante mais la porte principale était défoncée. Les battants, de grande taille, pendaient sur leurs gonds. Kenda et Hydi avancèrent prudemment et entrèrent dans la base.

Un spectacle de désastre s'offrit à eux : les blindés étaient couchés sur le flanc, les bâtiments éventrés, les vaisseaux étaient gravement endommagés et encore fumants.

Des pièces de dDoïdes déchiquetées gisaient un peu partout dans toute l'enceinte, éparpillées, témoignant de la violence dont leur adversaire avait fait preuve.

-Qu'est ce qui a bien pu faire autant de dégâts ? demanda Hydi à Kenda. Leurs boucliers sont pourtant toujours activés.

-Je n'en sais rien du tout, mais je n'aime pas ça, lui répondit-il d'un ton hésitant. A tous les clones, vous pouvez entrer, la voie semble libre, restez sur vos gardes ! Lança-t-il rapidement par son comlink.

Kenda et Hydi se mirent en quête du système d'alimentation des boucliers. Dès qu'ils l'eurent trouvé, ils neutralisèrent les boucliers en le désamorçant et les clones les rejoignirent. Alors qu'ils s'étaient tous rassemblés autour des deux Jedi, le transpondeur d'un des clones se mit à sonner et il décrocha.

- Exécutez l'ordre 66 ! Ordonna une voix grave.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Echappatoire

Chapitre 2 : Echappatoire

A peine la voix grave eut-elle finit de résonner que Hydi entendit une série de déclics derrière elle. Ce genre de déclic était le bruit que fait un fusil d'assaut blaster quand on l'arme. Elle se retourna en même temps que Kenda d'un seul et même mouvement, ils se retrouvèrent face aux clones de leur bataillon.

Ces derniers les tenaient en joue, leurs doigts sur la gâchette et ne semblaient en aucun cas amicaux. Kenda et Hydi dégainèrent immédiatement leurs sabres laser, les activèrent et se tinrent prêts à se défendre.

Tous deux étaient expérimentés dans l'art du sabre laser, ce qui leur avait permis de pouvoir posséder des sabres bleus.

Malgré toute leur expérience, contre un bataillon de clones leurs chances de survivre étaient très faibles. Aux bruits au dessus de leurs têtes Hydi put entendre que les canonnières venaient de se positionner à la verticale du camp.

La désactivation des boucliers protecteurs leur permettait désormais de le survoler en toute tranquillité.

Brusquement, de grands rugissements retentirent à l'extérieur du camp au niveau des portes d'entrées. Ces rugissements se mêlèrent immédiatement aux cris des clones encore à l'extérieur et à des coups de fusil d'assaut blasters.

Des bruits de ferrailles et des coups sourds faisant trembler le sol s'y ajoutèrent; les portes se situaient devant Hydi et Kenda, légèrement en retrait.

Les clones se retournèrent pour voir ce qui se passait et, dans le même temps, ils entendirent les canonnières se déplacer et ouvrir le feu sur quelque chose se situant à l'extérieur du camp.

Hydi leva brièvement les yeux et eut le temps d'apercevoir un RT-TT déchiqueté aller percuter une des canonnières .Cette dernière alla s'écraser dans la jungle juste derrière les murs d'enceinte dans une énorme explosion.

Quelque soit ce qui attaquait le camp, ces choses étaient assez puissantes pour tailler en pièce un engin et le projeter dans les airs droit sur une canonnière.

Dépassés par la tournure prise par les évènements, les clones semblaient complètement avoir oublié Kenda et Hydi qui se consultèrent du regard tout en restant en position de combat.

Les clones pointaient désormais leurs armes en direction de la sortie où les rugissements redoublaient d'intensité.

Hydi regarda autour d'elle dans l'espoir de trouver une échappatoire. En effet, il était temps quitter cet endroit pendant qu'ils le pouvaient.

A l'extérieur il n'y avait plus que les rugissements des choses qui les attaquaient, il n'y avait plus aucun coup de blasters ni cris de clones.

Tout s'était terminé en à peine deux minutes.

Un autre morceau de RT-TT entra en collision avec une deuxième canonnière qui alla disparaitre dans les arbres à son tour. Hydi repéra un escalier métallique à une centaine de mètres sur sa droite qui conduisait au chemin de ronde.

De là, ils pourraient facilement sauter des murailles d'enceinte qui faisaient une dizaine de mètre de haut et ensuite fuir à travers la jungle. C'était évidemment risqué puisqu'ils ne connaissaient pas le terrain, mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester seuls avec des clones hostiles et un danger imminent.

Elle allait faire signe à Kenda de la suivre quand une énorme créature de quatre mètres de haut franchit la porte d'entrée du camp.

Il s'agissait d'une créature massive, se tenant à quatre pattes , ayant un dos cuirassé et bossu sur lequel on pouvait distinguer les brulures des blasters.

Son dos comportait des piques au niveau de l'épine dorsale, sa tête était ridiculement petite par rapport au reste du corps mais restait tout de même imposante, elle avait une gueule démesurée avec des lèvres écailleuses retroussées.

Elle dévoilait de longues dents pointues et acérées auxquelles étaient encore accrochés des membres de clones dont le sang dégoulinait le long de ses dents, colorant se bave visqueuse qui gouttait au sol.

Elle avait également de petits yeux globuleux et frottait ses pattes au sol, se préparant sans doute à charger. Dans les traces de ces pattes, Hydi pouvait distinguer une bouillie rouge à laquelle étaient mêlés des morceaux d'armures de combat.

Son estomac se retourna et elle faillit vomir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Kenda : il était blême.

La créature finit de passer la porte et Hydi put voir qu'elle avait également une longue et puissante queue parsemée de piques sur lesquelles étaient encore fichés des morceaux de ferraille ayant sans doute appartenus à leurs véhicules blindés.

Cette queue était assez longue et puissante pour lancer un de leurs engins dans les airs, ce qu'elle avait fait. D'autres créatures de la même espèce tentaient de franchir la porte sous le feu des canonnières.

Les clones tirèrent, mais leurs blasters ne semblaient pas plus les déranger que des piqûres de moustiques.

Elles chargèrent. Le sol se mit à trembler, ce qui eut pour effet de jeter à terre les clones se trouvant en première ligne. La première des créatures culbuta et ne bougea plus, tuée par un missile bien placé d'une des canonnières.

Les autress avaient presque couvert les soixante mètres les séparant de la porte, et se ruaient sur eux. Le sol tremblant menaçait à tout moment de jeter Hydi et Kenda à terre. Hydi se remit de sa surprise et donna un coup de coude à Kenda, qui se tourna vers elle immédiatement. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre.

Ils se mirent à courir comme des fous pour couvrir la centaine de mètres les séparant de l'escalier salvateur. Immédiatement après le début de leur course, ils entendirent d'horribles bruits de succion derrière eux et des claquements de mâchoires leur indiquant que les créatures étaient sur eux.

Se fiant à son intuition, Hydi fit un bond de côté qui lui permit d'éviter le coup de mâchoires de la créature la suivant.

Elle roula ensuite au sol alors que la créature passait au dessus d'elle et se projeta sur la gauche, elle évita ainsi la queue et les piques du monstre.

Elle se releva rapidement et continua sa course. Elle vit d'un coup d'oeil que kenda évitait également une créature, des coups de blasters sifflèrent à ses oreilles et des explosions autour d'elle lui firent comprendre que les canonnières, voyant qu'ils s'étaient éloignés du groupe, avaient décidé d'ouvrir le feu sur eux de façon à les éliminer avec ces choses.

Soudain, elle sentit le souffle d'une explosion dans son dos et fut projetée dans les airs vers la gauche. Elle retomba lourdement et resta étourdie quelques secondes, ce qui lui permit d'éviter de se faire écraser par une des choses qui la suivait.

Le premier monstre qu'elle avait esquivé se tenait désormais entre Kenda et elle et les escaliers. D'un coup de queue rageur, il arracha les quatre premiers mètres de l'escalier métallique qui volèrent au dessus de sa tête et coupèrent en deux une des canonnières dont les morceaux retombèrent dans le camp, derrière elle.

Elle se releva et reprit sa course. Elle fit un écart sur le coté et esquiva la patte d'une des créatures puis roula sous le ventre de la même créature pour éviter sa queue. Elle continua sa course effrénée, Kenda la devançait désormais d'une dizaine de mètres.

Le souffle d'une explosion lui emplit la bouche, le nez et les yeux de terre, elle souffla et cracha en se frottant le nez et les yeux. Les créatures, qui les avaient dépassés, se trouvaient devant eux et s'apprêtaient à les charger de nouveau.

Ils étaient à une vingtaine de mètres des escaliers, elles chargèrent. Kenda fut le premier à devoir esquiver les créatures, il se faufila donc entre leurs pattes.

Une autre créature trébucha, touchée à l'œil par une des canonnières juste devant Hydi, un fluide verdâtre s'échappa de la blessure.

Sans ralentir, Hydi bondit sur le flanc de la créature puis sauta à terre de l'autre côté. La première créature qui les avait doublés se trouvait toujours devant ce qu'il restait de l'escalier.

Hydi qui avait finit par rattraper Kenda, se propulsa en même temps que lui sur la tête de la créature en esquivant les mâchoires.

La créature voulut alors les en déloger et effectua un mouvement circulaire de la droite vers la gauche, en direction de sa tête, avec sa queue hérissée de piques.

Ils l'esquivèrent en sautant au sol du côté gauche de la créature. Dans un grand craquement d'os, les piques s'enfoncèrent dans sa joue droite et elle s'effondra.

Hydi sauta de nouveau sur la tête de la créature, suivie par Kenda , courut à l'extrémité, puis fit un grand bond pour sauter sur les restes de l'escalier métallique.

Elle se réceptionna dessus aux cotés de Kenda, et ils gravirent les marches en courant, sous le feu des canonnières. Les impacts de leurs tirs perçaient des trous dans le mur d'enceinte et projetaient des débris métalliques dans toutes les directions, ils durent se courber en arrivant au sommet des escaliers.

Les canonnières arrosaient copieusement le chemin de ronde, le balayant d'un feu continu. Hydi et Kenda ne prirent pas la peine de jeter un coup d'œil dans le camp, pour voir comment se déroulaient les combats.

Ils coururent, au milieu des explosions ravageant le chemin de ronde et le mur d'enceinte et sautèrent par-dessus le parapet. Ils atterrirent dix mètres plus bas, à l'extérieur de l'enceinte en faisant une roulade et en ayant au préalable ralentit un peu leur chute en utilisant la force pour éviter qu'ils ne se fracturent des membres à la réception.

Ils se relevèrent et se mirent à courir en direction de la jungle. Les canonnières les suivaient en tirant, les impacts de blasters soulevaient des quantités de terre, formant un écran de poussière.

Ils purent atteindre le couvert des arbres et continuèrent de courir alors que les troncs des arbres explosaient sous le feu nourrit des engins.

Ils coururent à en perdre haleine, suivis par les aéronefs qui arrosaient la zone pour tenter de déclencher des incendies. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt tropicale, Hydi put remarquer que les arbres devenaient plus hauts et la végétation plus dense, ce qui formait une couverture protectrice au dessus de leurs têtes.

Les canonnières arrêtèrent de tirer après quelques minutes puis finirent par abandonner la poursuite, la chape formée par les arbres dissimulant Kenda et Hydi, empêchant ainsi des observateurs aériens de les repérer.

Kenda et Hydi coururent encore un long moment à travers la jungle de façon à se retrouver le plus loin possible du camp. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à un cours d'eau, Kenda et Hydi décidèrent de s'arrêter, hors d'haleine.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Fuite

Chapitre 3 : Fuite

Hydi s'assit contre le tronc d'un arbre, Kenda la rejoignit. Elle avait la respiration douloureuse et luttait pour reprendre son souffle, la jeune Jedi devina que son compagnon était dans un état similaire.

La jeune Twi'lek regarda autour d'elle, sa vue se brouillait par intermittence et elle se sentait prise de nausées.

Ils étaient entourés de hauts arbres et de plantes tropicales, un ruisseau d'eau boueuse coulait à coté d'eux et passait sous les racines de l'arbre voisin.

Le feuillage des arbres formait une voûte impressionnante au dessus d'eux, le sol était constitué d'un mélange de feuilles et de boue. Les vêtements de Hydi lui collaient à la peau, elle avait beaucoup transpiré pendant sa course.

Elle fit un geste rageur de la main, dans l'espoir de chasser l'armée de moustiques qui les assaillait depuis qu'ils ne courraient plus. Kenda se leva et alla s'accroupir près du ruisseau, Hydi l'imita.

Il plongea la main dans l'eau, resta pensif quelques instants, et enfin se mit à se désaltérer. Hydi fit de même sans se faire prier.

Ils retournèrent s'adosser à l'arbre et restèrent les paupières mi-closes, sans bouger pendant de longues minutes de façon à reposer le mieux possible leurs corps.

Les minutes passèrent, seul le bruit que faisaient les insectes les harcelant venait troubler le silence qui s'était installé. Il fallut un long moment avant que Kenda ne rompe le silence.

-Hydi ? commença-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

-Oui Kenda ? lui répondit-elle aussitôt en se tournant vers lui.

Il chassa quelques insectes un peu trop entreprenants avant de reprendre la parole.

- Tu as entendu cette voix grave avant que les clones ne nous attaquent ? Elle leur a dit qu'il fallait exécuter l'ordre 66. Cette voix appartient de toute évidence à un sith et il doit s'agir de celui que nous recherchons depuis si longtemps.

Il avait parlé assez vite et dut reprendre son souffle avant de continuer.

- Je ne sais pas quelle est cette machination ni comment les clones en sont parvenus à lui obéir et encore moins quel est ce mystérieux ordre, mais cela ne présage rien de bon : il nous faut avertir le conseil au plus vite.

Hydi laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-En effet, je pense comme toi qu'il s'agit d'un sith et cet ordre est vraiment inquiétant. Le fait que les clones sont capables d'obéir à cet ordre et encore plus à cette personne qui nous est pourtant inconnue, me dépasse. Les clones n'obéissent pourtant qu'à nous et au chancelier. Ce sith a surement infiltré nos rangs sans que nous nous en apercevions, dit-elle. Désormais, il faut que nous trouvions un moyen de quitter cette fichue planète et j'ignore comment nous allons pouvoir procéder. Tous nos clones se sont rebellés et cela en représente environ trois mille : nous n'avons que de très minces chances de nous sortir vivants de ce piège et encore moins de capturer un vaisseau, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton où transparaissait la résignation.

-Oui, c'est vrai, et encore, même si nous parvenions par miracle à prendre possession d'une canonnière, que ferions nous ensuite ? Continua Kenda. Les canonnières sont incapables de passer en hyper-espace, elles ne sont pas conçues pour ça. Il faudrait donc que l'on parvienne à aborder un des croiseurs avec la canonnière et que nous éliminions tous les occupants.

-Ou alors nous pourrions nous emparer d'une des navettes pouvant passer en hyper-espace embarquées à bord, reprit t'elle. Le plus facile, évidemment, serait de pouvoir nous en emparer, décoller et enfin passer en hyper-espace au plus vite. Mais en attendant de pouvoir s'échapper, il nous faut trouver un moyen de survivre le plus longtemps possible. Le répit qui nous est offert là ne sera surement que de courte durée. Il nous faut choisir une direction et nous déplacer, nous avons assez de vivres pour tenir trois jours. Nous finirons bien par trouver une occasion en or de nous faire la belle.

-Tu as raison, comme toujours, l'assura t'il avec un mince sourire, Nous allons aller vers le nord-est. Il m'a semblé avoir repérer sur la carte quelques collines dégagées à cet endroit, les clones pourraient sûrement y installer un centre de commandement. Pour transporter le matériel ils auront évidemment besoin de vaisseaux ayant une plus grande contenance que les canonnières et donc une des navettes.

-Et toi, tu es toujours aussi flatteur, lâcha t'elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Ils restèrent un moment les yeux dans les yeux, et elle se rendit compte à quel point elle tenait à lui. Ils étaient arrivés tous deux en même temps dans l'ordre Jedi et avaient effectué de nombreuses missions périlleuses ensemble.

Cela crée des liens que l'on le veuille ou pas, l'ordre bannit toute forme d'attachement mais ne peut l'empêcher dans les faits. Les Jedi sont soudés par leurs expériences.

Chaque mission effectuée ensemble les rapproche, parfois sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Chaque fois qu'ils rejettent ce lien, il se renforce.

La seule parade qu'avait trouvée le conseil fut de se débrouiller pour qu'ils changent, en permanence, de partenaires pour leurs missions.

Le but étant que deux Jedi se retrouvent le moins possible ensemble. Cependant, avec le nombre de Jedi à gérer, la plupart du temps ils se retrouvent ensemble pendant plusieurs missions d'affilé.

En ce qui la concernait, elle sentait une irrésistible attirance pour lui, c'était comme si un feu étouffé depuis trop longtemps couvait en elle et s'était ravivé brutalement.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu que Kenda s'était levé jusqu'à ce qu'il lui pose une main sur l'épaule. Elle attrapa sa main sans la bouger de place, puisant du réconfort à savoir qu'elle ne traversait pas cette épreuve seule.

Finalement il brisa le silence qui s'était abattu de nouveau avec douceur.

-Allez Hydi, il faut que l'on se déplace, nous ne pouvons pas rester éternellement à moisir ici. Nos frères sont sûrement en danger en ce moment, dit-il doucement en dégageant sa main.

-Allons-y, je te suis, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Kenda l'aida à se relever. Ils se dirigèrent dans la direction d'un improbable poste de commandement, unique chance pour eux de quitter cette maudite planète. Kenda progressait en tête.

Il vérifiait leur direction de temps en temps grâce au localisateur intégré à son comlink. Ils progressaient en marchant, de façon à s'épuiser le moins possible et donc à se retrouver avec suffisamment de réserves d'énergie pour combattre en cas de d'affrontement.

La jungle restait obstinément silencieuse. Ils ne croisaient aucun animal, ni aucune autre trace d'êtres vivants, à l'exception des insectes suceurs de sang qui ne cessaient de les harceler depuis qu'ils avaient débarqué sur la planète et des animaux qui les avaient attaqués.

Ce silence de la forêt tropicale devenait de plus en plus oppressant et la rendait nerveuse, son compagnon paraissait également affecté. L'atmosphère d'une humidité étouffante créait une sensation de danger constant et mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Les insectes suceurs de sang devenaient de plus en plus envahissants et entreprenants et il leur fallait sans arrêt les repousser. Au bout de deux heures de marche, ils étaient épuisés et finirent par dégainer leurs sabres.

Ils les activèrent et les grands moulinets qu'ils effectuèrent autour d'eux éliminèrent une grande quantité de vermine. Les insectes qui n'avaient pas été grillés par les sabres prirent la fuite et cessèrent de les harceler.

Ils s'assirent sur un rocher dépassant du sol, dos à dos. Elle prit alors conscience que la lumière s'était assombrie, elle leva les yeux et put distinguer le ciel à travers le feuillage des arbres : il était devenu sombre, le soleil avait dû se coucher.

S'ils ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte avant, c'était surement que le feuillage masquait les variations de la lumière en ne laissant passer la lumière que de façons infimes. Cet effet laissait croire au voyageur que la lumière s'assombrissait essentiellement parce que le feuillage s'épaississait.

-La nuit va tomber, il nous faut stopper notre progression et trouver un abri Kenda. Nous ne savons pas ce qui rôde dans cette jungle de malheur la nuit. Je préconise que nous trouvions un endroit en hauteur, dans un arbre par exemple, suggéra-t'elle brusquement.

-Tu as encore raison Hydi, çà commence à devenir lassant, lui répondit l'intéressé avec un clin d'œil. Cet arbre m'a l'air parfait, ajouta-t-il en désignant un bel arbre, aux branches d'aspect solide à sa gauche, et en s'en rapprochant. Ses branches sont accessibles et sont suffisamment rapprochées, de plus elles sont larges. Et il n'est pas vraiment attaqué par les insectes mangeurs de bois, le tronc me semble impeccable. Un bel arbre pour passer la nuit avec un minimum de sécurité, résuma t'il après avoir inspecté le pourtour de l'arbre.

- Tu as raison, cet arbre m'a l'air parfait, soutint Hydi. Nous allons dormir à environ six mètres du sol par précaution, conclut-elle.

Il acquiesça avec un sourire et grimpa sur la première branche puis tendit la main à Hydi pour l'aider à faire de même. La jeune Twi'lek accueillit cette marque de galanterie avec un large sourire. En effet, elle ne se sentait pas en état de grimper seule dans cet arbre : elle était trop fatiguée.

Finalement ils s'assirent à califourchon sur une branche, face à face, Kenda dos au tronc. Ils mangèrent rapidement.

L'obscurité était entièrement tombée, la température avait chuté brusquement et la jungle s'obstinait à rester silencieuse. Kenda insista pour qu'elle dorme adossée contre lui, et lui le dos contre l'arbre.

De cette façon ils pourraient dormir avec un minimum de confort, et se réchauffer mutuellement dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Elle accepta sans hésitation et s'exécuta et l'entoura de ses bras « Pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe de l'arbre » prétexta-t-il, ce qui la fit sourire. Finalement, elle se blottit contre lui et ils s'endormirent.

Ils furent réveillés le lendemain par la brusque remontée des températures, ils se remirent à transpirer.

Ils reprirent leur chemin, continuant le trajet de la veille. Les insectes revinrent les harceler mais quelques moulinets de sabre lasers les firent battre rapidement en retraite et ils purent progresser plus à l'aise.

Ils marchaient depuis un bon moment quand ils entendirent des grognements familiers : une grande ombre se déplaçait entre les arbres et s'approchait d'eux.

Un rugissement dans leur dos les fit se retourner, juste à temps pour éviter les mâchoires d'une autre créature qui les avait pris à revers. Furieuse de les avoir manqués, celle-ci donna un coup de queue rageur qui les obligea à se jeter au sol.

Hydi sentit le souffle de la queue passant au dessus d'elle, le tronc d'un arbre proche fut pulvérisé et il s'abattit avec fracas. Le deuxième monstre chargea à son tour : il s'agissait des créatures qui les avaient attaqués la veille.

-Je me charge de celui qui a essayé de nous écraser ! Toi tu te charges de l'autre !hurla-t-elle à Kenda au milieu des rugissements des deux choses.

-Cà marche ! Réussit à lui répondre l'intéressé.

Ils se mirent debout et se ruèrent sur leurs adversaires respectifs, activant leurs sabres laser. Celui d'Hydi n'avait pas bougé et l'accueillit d'un autre coup de queue.

Elle plongea de nouveau au sol et fit un roulé boulé pour éviter celui de Kenda. Cette dernière créature, lancée dans sa course, alla percuter son camarade de chasse. Les monstres roulèrent au sol.

Hydi se releva alors que Kenda se jetait sur son adversaire qui tentait de se redresser, celui-ci tenta de happer le jeune Jedi en traitre alors qu'il lui sautait sur la tête.

Elle courut en direction de l'autre qui tenta à nouveau de lui asséner un coup de queue. Cette fois, elle fut contrainte de bondir par-dessus et évita de justesse les piques mais elle se réceptionna mal et alla bouler au sol.

Elle entendit un rugissement de douleur et vit que Kenda avait crevé un des yeux de la créature qu'il affrontait, avec son sabre. Celle-ci folle de douleur se mit à fouetter rageusement l'air.

La chose qu'elle combattait profita de son inattention momentanée pour charger. La jeune Twi'lek roula au sol de façon à se trouver sous le ventre de la créature au moment où elle passerait et leva son sabre laser, le tenant à deux mains au dessus de sa tête.

La créature, emportée dans son élan, ne put s'arrêter et le sabre lui laboura le ventre. Elle continua sa course et s'arrêta brusquement comme paralysée, ses organes se répandirent au sol et elle s'effondra. Elle resta agitée de quelques spasmes et ne bougea plus.

Hydi se tourna vers Kenda au moment ou celui-ci fut percuté par la queue de son adversaire, il fut projeté à une dizaine de mètres, roula au sol et ne bougea plus.

-Non ! cria t'elle en se ruant sur la créature, qui se dirigeait désormais vers sa proie, bien décidée à lui faire payer ce qu'il venait de faire.

Elle se faufila sous le ventre de la créature et arrivée sous la tête, elle enfonçât son sabre sous le cou de la créature. Celle-ci rugit de surprise et de douleur car, trop occupée par la proie qu'elle venait d'abattre, elle n'avait pas vu Hydi qui arrivait dans son dos.

Hydi se dégagea et un torrent de sang s'échappa de la blessure du monstre qui s'effondra à son tour.

Hydi se précipita vers Kenda, elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il bougea quand elle le toucha et en fut grandement soulagée. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, il n'avait pas de blessures.

-Tu as eu de la chance, toi tu sais ? lui dit-elle en lui souriant. Tu as été percuté par une partie de la queue dépourvue de piques. Elle lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever, il s'en saisit et se redressa avec précaution.

- Oui je m'en rends compte, mais j'ai l'impression qu'un RT-TT m'est passé dessus, dit-il en lui rendant un pâle sourire. Allez remettons nous en route.

Ils reprirent donc leur marche, Kenda boita un peu au début, puis se remit à marcher normalement au bout de quelques minutes.

Ils avançaient depuis une dizaine de minutes, lorsqu'ils perçurent le rugissement croissant de plusieurs canonnières approchant rapidement et tout explosa autour d'eux.

Ils furent jetés à terre par un souffle puissant, alors que des arbres s'abattaient. Hydi sentit une violente douleur au niveau de sa nuque et perdit connaissance.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Traqués

Chapitre 4 : Traqués.

Hydi sentit qu'on la secouait, elle entendait de multiples explosions et fracas, elle sentait leurs souffles. Elle finit par reconnaitre la voix de Kenda qui hurlait son nom tout en la secouant et en lui donnant de petites tapes. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit son visage crispé au dessus d'elle, il cessa de la secouer et le soulagement se peignit sur ses traits.

- Ah enfin ! Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur toi ? lui dit-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-J'ai la tête solide, ne t'en fait pas pour moi, marmonna t'elle en attrapant la main pour se relever.

Une fois debout, les arbres se mirent à tournoyer autour d'elle et la jeune Twi'lek fut prise de nausée. Kenda la soutint et la poussa à se mettre en marche alors que le rugissement croissant des canonnières leur indiquait qu'elles allaient faire un nouveau passage.

Hydi aperçut le lit qu'un ruisseau avait creusé devant eux. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le signaler à Kenda, qu'il se mit à courir en l'entrainant avec elle vers le lit du cours d'eau.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bord, ils virent qu'il avait une profondeur et une largeur d'environ un mètre et était asséché : c'était la protection parfaite pour les abriter du feu des canonnières.

La tête lui tourna à nouveau et sa vue se brouilla. Le jeune Jedi la poussa dans le lit, elle se reçut lourdement au sol et resta couchée. Il plongea littéralement à ses cotés et ne bougea plus. Les explosions firent trembler le sol et firent s'effondrer sur eux une partie de la paroi du lit.

Ils furent protégés et ne sentirent même pas le souffle générés par l'avalanche de détonations. Des craquements leur indiquèrent que des arbres s'abattaient, les rugissements des canonnières décrurent puis se rapprochèrent à nouveau.

Hydi se dégagea en crachant de la terre. Une nouvelle série d'explosions, suivies de nombreux craquements les ensevelit à nouveau.

Ils se dégagèrent alors que les canonnières passaient au dessus de leurs têtes. Kenda sortit du fossé et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, il s'était totalement effondré à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Ils se tenaient maintenant dans une clairière où des tronçons d'arbres, encore fumants, gisaient un peu partout au sol. Kenda la tira vers la forêt alors que les canonnières s'approchaient de nouveau. Ils se remirent à courir et une nouvelle pluie de feu s'abattit derrière eux en pulvérisant les arbres. Les poumons d'Hydi la brulaient et la nausée la menaçait de nouveau, sa vue se brouilla et elle s'effondra.

Elle vit Kenda se retourner et revenir vers elle, mais la jeune Jedi n'arrivait pas à se relever. Tout était flou autour d'elle et les sons étaient assourdis. Le jeune Twi'lek s'agenouilla à ses cotés et commença à lui parler mais sa voix semblait venir de très loin et elle ne le comprenait pas.

Il la secoua en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets en l'air, puis il l'agrippa par les épaules et la traina. Il y avait des explosions autour d'eux, apparemment les pilotes des canonnières avaient du mal à les viser à cause de la chape protectrice formée par les arbres.

Elle entendait les explosions sous forme de bruits assourdis, elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger et se laissa transporter par Kenda.

Elle regarda autour d'elle : les troncs d'arbres explosaient, des branches tombaient, des gerbes de terre étaient soulevées un peu partout, des rugissements lointains résonnaient au dessus de sa tête, puis tout devint noir.

Hydi sentit qu'on la secouait doucement et entendit son nom, elle ouvrit les yeux : Kenda était penché au dessus d'elle et la fixait avec inquiétude.

Elle lui sourit et lui caressa la joue, il lui attrapa la main et la lui embrassa. La jeune Twi'lek se redressa et il s'écarta, elle regarda autour d'elle : Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de petite grotte dont l'entrée se trouvait légèrement au dessus d'eux, de nombreuses racines circulaient au plafond. Elle n'entendait plus les canonnières.

-Que s'est il passé pendant que j'étais inconsciente ? S'informa-t-elle auprès de Kenda.

- Comme tu ne bougeais plus j'ai regardé partout autour de moi et j'ai aperçu un trou dans un amas de rocher au pied d'un arbre, commença l'intéressé. Je t'ai donc attrapée et trainée jusqu'à ce trou alors que les canonnières nous bombardaient. Je suis passé dans le trou le premier pour inspecter et je suis arrivé dans cette caverne. Puis, lorsque j'ai vu qu'elle formait un abri convenable, je t'ai tirée dedans à ma suite.

-Je te remercie, tu as été courageux, lui dit-elle en lui souriant. Mais, que sont donc devenues toutes ses canonnières qui nous ont bombardés si massivement ?

-Une fois que je t'ai eu trainée à l'abri, les canonnières se sont éloignées. Il y a deux possibilités : soit les pilotes nous ont crut morts et ont quitté la zone, soit ils ont décidé de lancer une mission terrestre pour nous retrouver et nous achever. Dans ce cas, ils sont allés déposer des troupes autour de nous. S'ils ont optés pour la deuxième solution, nous serons vite fixés car cela fait deux heures que je n'entends plus de canonnières, lui répondit il rapidement.

-Je propose donc que nous n'attendions pas de nous retrouver pris au piège avant de penser à bouger et que nous devrions commencer à nous déplacer maintenant, décida Hydi. Ainsi nous aurons un certain avantage si l'on tombe sur une patrouille de clones.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, l'approuva Kenda, nous allons nous déplacer maintenant vu que tu es à nouveau en état de le faire. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil.

Hydi se releva la première, il y avait assez de place dans cette grotte pour y tenir debout, elle se hissa ensuite dans l'ouverture de la grotte.

Elle pouvait s'y tenir accroupie, kenda se plaça à ses cotés. Il y avait assez de place pour tenir à deux côtes à côtes dans le petit tunnel de sortie, il remontait légèrement. Ils rampèrent jusqu'à la sortie et s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

Un groupe de clones progressait sans bruit dans leur direction entre les arbres abattus. Ils avançaient prudemment, parmi les branches encore fumantes et les troncs d'arbres calcinés.

Dissimulés par le dénivellement de l'entrée de la grotte, Kenda et Hydi les regardèrent s'avancer en silence. Elle sentit un coup de coude du jeune Jedi et se tourna doucement vers lui.

Il lui montra six doigts et pointa leur droite, puis il lui montra quinze doigts et décrivit un léger arc de cercle devant eux, et enfin il lui montra neuf doigts et lui montra leur gauche.

Hydi comprit qu'il avait rapidement évalué la position de l'ennemi et son nombre par l'intermédiaire de la force. Cela leur faisait une trentaine d'adversaires à affronter, et il y en avait probablement beaucoup d'autres dans le secteur.

Deux canonnières passèrent au dessus d'eux en rugissant. Un instant plus tard, un des clones leva le bras, et les autres s'arrêtèrent, s'accroupirent et épaulèrent leurs armes en les pointant à l'endroit où elle et Kenda se trouvaient.

Ils ouvrirent le feu en même temps. La jeune Jedi et son compagnon eurent tout juste le temps de reculer, les lasers des fusils blasters frappèrent les parois de l'ouverture.

-Comment ont-ils pû savoir que nous nous trouvions là d'un seul coup ? cria Hydi pour tenter de se faire entendre malgré le vacarme des armes des clones, tout en mettant en marche son sabre laser.

-Ce doit être les canonnières qui nous ont repérés. On avait avec nous des détecteurs de chaleur, ils ont du les embarquer à bord des canonnières de reconnaissance pour nous repérer. Quand ils sont passés, ils ont capté notre chaleur, vu que l'on n'était pas complètement à couvert et ils en ont informé le groupe que l'on observait ! hurla Kenda en mettant son sabre laser en marche à son tour.

Ils se rendirent tous les deux à l'entrée de la grotte en se protégeant avec leurs sabres et se positionnèrent à l'entrée de la grotte. Ils parèrent plusieurs lasers en les renvoyant sur des clones, plusieurs d'entre eux s'effondrèrent.

Soudain, l'air se mit à raisonner de bourdonnements qui se rapprochaient rapidement : d'immenses insectes rayés de vert apparurent.

Ils possédaient deux paires d'ailes sur le dos, deux yeux aux multiples facettes, une paire de mandibules, un long dard au bout de leur abdomen, ainsi que trois paires de pattes.

Ils devaient bien faire quatre mètres d'envergures, ailes déployées. Ces créatures se jetèrent sur les clones.

Ils en attrapèrent grâce à leurs pattes puis leur enfoncèrent leur long dard dans le dos, les transperçant de part en part.

Des hurlements retentirent un peu partout autour d'eux. Les clones se mirent à tirer en l'air en direction des insectes et en abattirent, mais ces créatures étaient trop vives et trop nombreuses pour qu'ils puissent les repousser.

Des corps de clones, encore dans leurs armures et à moitié déchiquetés s'écrasèrent devant Kenda et Hydi, ces derniers éteignirent leurs sabres et se mirent à l'abri.

Les bruits du combat entre les clones et les insectes devenaient plus faibles, à mesure que le nombre de combattants diminuaient.

Quand le calme revint, Hydi et Kenda retournèrent à l'entrée de la grotte. Des corps de clones gisaient éparpillés un peu partout, plusieurs de ces insectes étaient au sol. Certains d'entre eux étaient encore secoués de soubresauts, ils sortirent prudemment de la grotte.

Les deux Jedis ramassèrent chacun un fusil blaster. Hydi passa la sangle du fusil d'assaut en bandoulière et le positionna dans son dos, Kenda fit de même.

Ils reprirent ensuite leur progression en direction de la zone où pourrait se trouver le poste de commandement des clones.

La jeune Jedi et son compagnon marchèrent prudemment en faisant le moins de bruit possible, de façon à ne pas attirer les horribles insectes qui avaient taillés en pièce les clones qu'ils affrontaient. Un bourdonnement continuel raisonnait dans l'air pendant leur progression. Ils entendaient de temps en temps des cris, et des coups de fusils d'assaut blaster ainsi que des explosions.

Au bout d'un moment, Hydi aperçut une imposante masse immobile devant eux entre les arbres. Elle s'immobilisa et fit signe à Kenda de l'imiter, ce qu'il fit en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

Elle sonda rapidement la force avant de lui répondre mais ne détecta aucune forme de vie dans cette masse.

-Il y a une forme noire devant nous, mais je ne détecte rien en me servant de la force, finit-elle par dire.

-Alors il n'y a pas de danger, c'est probablement un rocher ou la carcasse d'un des monstres qui nous avaient attaqués au camp. On avance, conclut Kenda.

Ils avancèrent donc en direction de la masse sombre, en regardant autour d'eux attentivement. Hydi repéra de nombreuses brulures sur les troncs dues à des impacts de lasers.

Ils tombèrent sur un cadavre de clone, celui-ci était étendu sur le ventre : il avait un grand trou sanglant dans le dos dans lequel de nombreux insectes proliféraient déjà, son fusil gisait un peu plus loin.

Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée vers la forme sombre ils trouvèrent d'autres cadavres de clones, certains étaient démembrés. Lorsqu'ils l'atteignirent enfin, ils constatèrent qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un RT-TT immobile : les vitres du poste de pilotage étaient brisées et le canon pointé vers le haut. Des clones gisaient autour de l'engin et les alentours portaient les traces d'un combat acharné, plusieurs gros insectes gisaient également au sol.

Il y avait de nombreux arbres abattus qui fumaient encore, ils avaient probablement été déracinés par le canon du RT-TT.

La jeune Twi'lek et son camarade firent le tour de l'engin, les seuls bruits venaient du bourdonnement continuel qui raisonnait dans l'air et des grésillements des radios abandonnées. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'arrière de l'engin, ils s'immobilisèrent.

Devant eux se trouvaient cinq gros insectes qui déchiquetaient des cadavres à l'aide de leurs mandibules, Hydi mis en marche son sabre laser en même temps que Kenda.

Le bruit que firent les sabres lasers fit s'envoler les insectes qui se mirent à faire du surplace en les observant avant de passer à l'attaque.

La jeune Twi'lek s'aplatit au sol pour éviter le premier qui voulait l'embrocher en se ruant le dard en avant. Elle se retourna et trancha dans le même temps l'abdomen de la créature qui fut coupée en deux. Elle se redressa et se tourna vers kenda juste à temps pour apercevoir une bête, qui se trouvait sur le RT-TT, s'élancer pour le happer.

-Kenda ! Cria-t-elle.

En l'entendant, Kenda leva son sabre et l'insecte fut transpercé par celui-ci. La jeune Jedi se concentra à nouveau sur son combat et manqua d'être embrochée à son tour, elle put cependant couper la tête de son agresseur.

Kenda fit de même. Elle bondit ensuite sur son adversaire suivant et lui trancha les ailes puis se jeta sur le dernier pendant que le jeune Twi'lek faisait un sort au sien.

L'insecte s'envola en se mettant hors de sa portée et vola autour de leurs têtes. Kenda et Hydi se rapprochèrent puis le jedi s'élança, suivit par Hydi.

Arrivé sous l'insecte, il s'accroupit et la jeune Twi'lek bondit en prenant appui sur ses épaules. Arrivée à hauteur de l'insecte : elle le trancha en deux, puis se réceptionna.

Les deux parties du corps de l'insecte s'abattirent de part et d'autre d'elle, dans une cascade visqueuse jaunâtre.

Ils rengainèrent ensuite leurs sabres et vérifièrent qu'il ne restait plus d'autres adversaires de cette sorte prêts à les attaquer.

Ils reprirent à nouveau leur marche dans la jungle toujours aussi silencieuse, ils croisèrent d'autres cadavres de clones mutilés ainsi que le cadavre d'un des monstres qui les avait attaqués au camp de la confédération.

La bête était couchée sur le flanc et ses tripes pendaient à l'air libre par son ventre ouvert, plusieurs des gros insectes s'agglutinaient autour du cadavre.

Aucun ne sembla vouloir s'attaquer aux deux Jedi, ces derniers reprirent donc leur progression dans cet environnement hostile. Ils marchèrent de longues minutes dans la chaleur qui devenait étouffante.

Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent des craquements ainsi que le bruit d'un moteur, les deux Jedis escaladèrent un arbre à proximité.

Ils repérèrent une solide branche qui leur fournirait un bon point d'observation et s'assirent à califourchon dessus : Un groupe de clones soutenu par un RT-TT progressait dans leur direction. Plusieurs soldats se trouvaient sur le toit de l'engin avec des armes lourdes, un nid de mitrailleuses avait également été aménagé dans l'espace servant au transport de troupe.

Kenda attrapa son fusil d'assaut blaster et l'épaula. Comprenant ses intentions, la jeune Twi'lek fit de même. Le groupe arrivait maintenant à hauteur de leur arbre, elle regarda dans son viseur et choisit comme cible l'un des servants du nid de mitrailleuses de l'engin.

Elle aligna la tête et tira. Le tir atteignit le clone en pleine visière et transperça son casque, aspergeant d'une bouillie rosâtre ses camarades.

Il s'effondra en même temps qu'un de ses voisins qui avait subit le même sort. Elle en aligna rapidement un deuxième et le toucha, puis elle dégaina son sabre en l'activant et sauta de l'arbre avec Kenda.

Ils atterrirent devant le RT-TT, deux clones se trouvaient nez à nez avec eux. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se remettre de leur surprise qu'ils étaient déjà coupés en deux par les sabres lasers.

Les deux Jedis se ruèrent immédiatement sur le toit en bondissant, tout en déviant les tirs des clones avec leurs sabres. Ils entendirent des cris derrière eux prouvant que les renvois avaient fait mouche. Les deux compagnons s'attaquèrent aux premiers clones situés sur le toit, et les balayèrent avec leurs sabres. Les suivants se ruèrent vers eux, Hydi en bouscula plusieurs qui tombèrent de l'engin et découpa les autres.

Ceux qui restaient refluèrent vers l'arrière du véhicule, laissant le nid de mitrailleuses à découvert.

Les servants des mitrailleuses ouvrirent le feu, Kenda et Hidy parèrent immédiatement les tirs avec leurs sabres et se jetèrent sur eux.

Le premier à sa portée fut décapité, le second perdit un bras alors que le casque de son camarade roulait encore à terre, le troisième se vit couper en deux.

Alors que Kenda en finissait avec les survivants, la jeune Twi'lek se jeta sur les clones à l'arrière du véhicule qui avaient ouvert le feu.

Plusieurs d'entre eux furent balayés par les tirs qu'elle renvoya puis la jedi bondit au milieu des autres et effectua un simple mouvement circulaire de son sabre, un cercle de sang aspergea le toit autour d'elle.

Les corps coupés en deux des clones s'effondrèrent. Plusieurs clones avaient escaladé le blindé pendant qu'ils se battaient et les attaquèrent, Kenda envoya un coup de pied magistral au premier de ses adversaires.

Celui-ci bascula de l'engin et un deuxième se vit couper en deux de haut en bas, le Jedi en finit avec ses adversaires et sauta au sol pour s'occuper des autres.

Hydi planta son sabre laser dans le sas d'entrée du blindé et le découpa proprement, elle bondit à l'intérieur et tua le clone qui voulut l'empêcher de passer puis elle arriva dans le poste de pilotage. Les pilotes se retournèrent lorsqu'elle en ouvrit la porte brusquement et furent massacrés, Leur sang aspergea les vitres.

Elle élimina les derniers occupants du blindé et ressortit. De son coté Kenda en avait fini avec les derniers clones : leurs corps gisaient éparpillés tout autour de l'engin.

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle éclata de rire et fut accompagnée par Kenda. Ils furent interrompus par le rugissement croissant de canonnières et commencèrent alors à courir alors que des explosions retentissaient derrière eux.

Hydi se retourna rapidement et vit le RT-TT se faire pulvériser par le déluge de feu qui s'abattait, ils dévièrent leur trajectoire.

Les canonnières passèrent sur le côté et leur rugissement diminua, alors que de nombreux lasers fusaient autour d'eux : tout explosa.

Elle regarda rapidement autour d'eux et vit des clones venant de toute part, appuyés par des RT-TT. Le rugissement des canonnières s'accentua de nouveau mais fut brutalement interrompu et remplacé par des explosions.

Hydi leva la tête et vit des gerbes de feu s'abattre derrière eux, les canonnières semblaient avoir explosé en plein vol.

Ils continuèrent leur course alors que des tirs fusaient tout autour d'eux, toutes les patrouilles avaient donc convergé vers eux.

Mystérieusement ils ne pouvaient rien distinguer devant : une haute et longue masse noire les en empêchait. Arrivés suffisamment prêt de celle-ci, ils stoppèrent net : ils se trouvaient au pied d'une haute muraille de fer sur laquelle s'accrochaient des plantes grimpantes.

-Ils sont suffisamment près. Feu ! Lançât une voix métallique du haut de la muraille.

-Cinq sur cinq ! Répondirent de nombreuses voix identiques.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Etau

Chapitre 5 : Etau

Les droïdes ouvrirent le feu, Hydi et Kenda eurent juste le temps de dégainer leurs sabres avant que les premiers lasers rouges ne les atteignent.

La plupart des projectiles passèrent au dessus de leurs têtes et se perdirent dans la jungle, des cris leur firent comprendre que des clones avaient été touchés.

La jeune Jedi dévia les lasers qui venaient dans sa direction, il devait y avoir de nombreux droïdes car le feu était nourrit. Des boules de plasma fusèrent au dessus d'eux et explosèrent dans la jungle avec un bruit assourdissant.

Des lasers bleus partirent dans leur dos et allèrent frapper la muraille métallique, la plupart des tirs ricochèrent sur la paroi et des missiles partirent en réponse aux projectiles des soldats.

D'autres détonations résonnèrent et des hurlements retentirent. D'imposants lasers bleus fusèrent de la jungle et frappèrent la muraille, leur faisant comprendre que les RT-TT avaient décidé de riposter.

Les explosions provoquèrent une pluie de débris métalliques, les deux Jedis étaient pris entre les deux partis et luttaient dos à dos pour dévier les lasers qui leur arrivaient dessus de toute part.

-Hydi, il faut que nous bougions. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, nous risquons d'être tués à tout moment ! lui cria Kenda par-dessus le vacarme du combat, tout en parant les lasers avec son sabre.

-Je suis entièrement daccord avec toi ! Suis-moi ! lui hurla-t-elle en filant vers leur gauche le long de la muraille.

Kenda la suivit. Ils coururent un moment et ralentirent en apercevant plusieurs RT-TT qui avançaient entre les arbres dans leur direction, en ligne. Des clones progressaient avec eux à pied, la jeune Jedi et son compagnon se plaquèrent au sol.

-Ils doivent tenter de prendre les défenseurs sur plusieurs fronts pour dégager les unités engagées. Il ne faut pas rester là, chuchota Kenda. J'espère juste qu'ils ne nous ont pas….

Sa phrase fut interrompue par une violente explosion devant eux.

-On n'a pas le choix, ils nous ont vu. Suis-moi. ! Il va falloir courir vite ! Reprit Hydi. Go ! ! cria-t-elle en se relevant et en courant, alors que les premiers lasers sifflaient à ses oreilles.

Elle courut jusqu'à la muraille, un rapide coup d'œil derrière elle lui montra que Kenda la suivait bien. Lorsqu'elle atteignit celle-ci, la jeune Twi'lek sauta et s'accrocha à une des plantes grimpantes qui jalonnaient sa paroi.

Elle commençât son escalade sous le feu nourrit des clones : leurs tirs ricochaient sur la paroi autour d'elle, Kenda escaladait juste à côté d'elle. Une grosse explosion sur leur gauche manqua de leur faire lâcher prise et les débris métalliques qu'elle projeta les écorchèrent.

Ils arrivèrent au sommet en une minute puis passèrent par-dessus le parapet, il n'y avait pas de droïdes sur cette partie de la muraille.

Ils s'allongèrent donc et observèrent le camp en tentant de reprendre leur souffle. Des droïdes convergeaient vers eux sans regarder dans leur direction, alors qu'ils étaient pourtant à découvert. Le camp était très vaste, ils pouvaient distinguer les murailles d'enceinte au loin en regardant devant eux. Les deux jedis aperçurent les droïdes combattant les clones sur la muraille à leur droite, massés le long d'un parapet.

Des bâtiments étaient disposés dans le vaste camp de façon anarchique. Des vaisseaux de largage droïdes étaient posés au milieu de la base en compagnie de vautours droïdes, les droïdes de chasse de la fédération.

Des tanks et des centaines de droïdes y patrouillaient. Il y avait les très communs droïdes de combat B1 ainsi que des droïdes de combat B2 argentés, des droïdeka avec leurs boucliers et des droïdes crabes.

Le cœur de Hydi se serra, s'échapper du pétrin dans lequel ils s'étaient fourrés ne serait guère aisé.

-Je ne peux pas y croire, chuchota Kenda. C'est surement la base principale, comment se fait-il que nos détecteurs orbitaux ne l'ait pas vue ? Elle est gigantesque ! La base de tout à l'heure était surement un avant-poste. Je suis quand même très étonné que personne ne l'ai repérée. Même les clones se sont fait surprendre.

-Un plan pour s'en sortir? S'informa Hydi.

-Malheureusement non, se désola Kenda. Par contre le plan va être de se déplacer au plus vite car des droïdes se dirigent par ici, le vacarme qu'on fait les clones sur lesquels nous sommes tombés les a avertis. Cependant je suis étonné, il n'y a aucune batterie antiaérienne sur ce site…

Les deux Twi'lek furent interrompus par le hurlement de plusieurs canonnières en approche rapide, ils levèrent la tête. Cinq canonnières apparurent au-dessus de la cime des arbres, elles piquèrent.

Il y eut un flash lumineux et des aéronefs de tête explosèrent à une hauteur identique, un autre tenta de redresser et explosa à son tour après un éclair de lumière.

Les carcasses en feu ne tombèrent pas dans le camp mais se mirent à glisser doucement dans leur direction. La dernière canonnière put se redresser à temps et mitrailla le camp. Les lasers heurtèrent la même barrière invisible que ses prédécesseurs, les multiples collisions produisirent une série d'éclairs et la canonnière repartit d'où elle était venue.

-C'était donc çà, murmura Kenda. Il s'agit d'un nouveau type de bouclier apparemment : il est totalement invisible, c'est impressionnant. Les deux canonnières qui nous poursuivaient ont dû le heurter tout à l'heure, il semble que ce bouclier forme la défense antiaérienne parfaite : On l'a traversé sans s'en apercevoir. On bouge maintenant ! conclut-il brusquement.

Ils se déplacèrent sur la muraille en restant courbés jusqu'à ce qu'ils se trouvent à la verticale du toit plat d'un bâtiment adossé à la muraille.

Les droïdes abordaient les premières marches. Les deux jeunes Jedis allaient sauter lorsque des raclements métalliques et des déclics dans leurs dos les firent se retourner : des clones se tenaient accroupis sur la muraille et les avaient en joue.

D'autres soldats escaladaient le parapet à leur suite. Au moment où ils pressaient la détente de leur fusil d'assaut, Kenda lui attrapa la main et sauta en l'entraînant avec lui.

Hydi sentit le souffle brûlant des lasers lorsqu'ils la frôlèrent alors qu'elle commençait sa chute vers le toit en contrebas.

Son compagnon ralentit légèrement leur chute avec l'aide de la force et ils roulèrent sur la surface métallique.

- Alerte ! Clones dans le périmètre ! crièrent des voix métalliques.

-Cinq sur cinq ! Répondirent d'autres voix en écho.

Hydi leva les yeux, les droïdes qui montaient ouvrirent le feu sur les clones qui se trouvaient sur la muraille, tandis que ces derniers faisaient de même.

Une pluie de pièces de droïdes commença à s'abattre sur la partie du toit où ils se trouvaient, les deux jeunes Jedis jugèrent plus prudent de se déplacer vers l'intérieur du camp par les toits.

Ils n'eurent pas tort car plusieurs droïdes suivis d'un clone tombèrent avec fracas à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient deux secondes auparavant.

Des sirènes d'alerte se mirent à résonner dans tout le camp, les droïdes de combat se mirent en mouvement en direction des murailles et les vautours droïdes décollèrent. Ces derniers se mirent à tournoyer sous la bulle formée par le bouclier.

Hydi et Kenda sautèrent sur le toit d'un bâtiment voisin. Ils marchaient courbés sur le toit, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible tout en surveillant les vautours droïdes qui tournaient au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Soudain, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sauter sur un autre toit, l'un d'entre eux les aperçut et vira. Il fut immédiatement suivit par trois autres.

-Cette fois je crois que c'est la fin, Hydi. Lâcha Kenda.

Le premier vautour arrivait droit sur eux en rase motte suivis par deux autres positionnés de chaque côté. Hydi sut tout de suite quoi faire, la manœuvre était suicidaire mais elle valait la peine de courir le risque.

La jeune Twi'lek perçut un mouvement à côté d'elle : Kenda s'était retourné, il voulut l'entraîner derrière lui mais elle le repoussa.

Elle entendit son cri de surprise au moment où le jeune Jedi chutait du toit, le vautour ouvrit le feu. La précision médiocre de son système d'armement l'obligeait à balayer le toit en ligne droite jusqu'à elle, pour pouvoir être sûr de la toucher.

Tout explosait devant la jeune Jedi mais, à travers les explosions, elle put voir l'ombre du vautour de tête.

Elle bondit dans les airs lorsque les impacts furent à cinq mètres d'elle, les explosions passèrent sous elle et leur souffle accrut la hauteur de son saut. La jeune Twi'lek tendit la main, perçut une ombre légèrement au dessus d'elle et referma la main.

Elle sentit le contact du métal froid dans sa main, il y eut un choc violent et une forte bourrasque. Hydi resta un peu étourdie mais ne lâcha pas prise.

Lorsqu'elle eut repris complètement ses esprits, des bourrasques de vent la martelaient continuellement et elle avait du mal à respirer.

L'engin avait pris de la hauteur après son passage mais le contact du métal dans sa main la rassura. La jeune Jedi leva la tête : elle était accrochée à l'avant de l'aile droite du vautour de tête, exactement comme elle le voulait.

Ce plan était décidément complètement fou. Le vautour vira brusquement et manqua de la déstabiliser. Elle attrapa l'aile avec sa deuxième main, effectua une traction et s'y hissa.

Hydi s'allongea sur la surface métallique et s'accrocha à l'avant avec une main.

Elle se retourna : les deux vautours la suivaient toujours et cinq autres étaient en approche. Ils l'aperçurent et ouvrirent le feu. Les lasers sifflèrent à ses oreilles.

La machine sur laquelle elle se trouvait tourna la tête et la vit, elle effectua immédiatement une embardée, manquant de la déstabiliser.

Au moment où l'engin se rétablissait, un laser le frappa derrière la tête. De l'huile s'échappa et fut enflammée par les étincelles produites par ses circuits électriques percés. La jeune Jedi lâcha prise au moment où le vautour décrocha.

Hydi fut happée par un courant d'air, un rapide coup d'œil lui montra le vautour de gauche : il était suivit de prêt par un autre vautour. Elle dégaina immédiatement son sabre et l'activa. La jeune Twi'lek se trouvait légèrement en contrebas par rapport à l'engin. Elle leva son sabre alors que le vautour lui passait au dessus, une nouvelle bourrasque la ballotta alors qu'il passait juste au dessus d'elle.

Elle tendit ensuite sa main libre et agrippa de justesse le vautour suivant. Elle se hissa sur l'aile gauche et regarda devant elle : le vautour dont elle venait de couper l'aile était partit en vrille, il s'écrasa sur le bouclier et provoqua un éclair.

La carcasse en feu s'écrasa dans le camp. Celui qui avait été descendu par ses compagnons avait percuté le sol de plein fouet et creusé un beau cratère.

La jeune Jedi se concentra à nouveau sur sa situation, il ne restait plus que six vautours : celui sur lequel elle se trouvait et les autres qui se trouvaient derrière, l'engin vira de bord.

Ses compagnons suivirent la même trajectoire. Les droïdes n'ouvrirent pas le feu mais trois d'entre eux se détachèrent et rejoignirent son vautour : l'un se positionna à l'arrière, et les deux autres se mirent de part et d'autre.

Elle comprit qu'ils ne voulaient pas descendre l'engin sur lequel elle se trouvait mais qu'ils allaient tenter de l'en déloger en l'écrasant. En effet, des futs massifs contenant des missiles étaient montés au bout des ailes et n'offraient aucune prise.

Les machines se trouvant sur le côté prirent un peu de hauteur et commencèrent à racler les ailes de la sienne.

Elle se déplaça et tenta une fois de plus une manœuvre de folie. Les deux vautours restants s'étaient rapprochés de la machine restée à l'arrière de l'engin.

Elle activa son sabre laser et le planta dans la tête pivotante du vautour, elle le fit trois fois et bondit dans les airs. Elle avait dû finir par toucher le système de stabilisation du vautour car il se mit à tournoyer sur lui-même de façon désordonnée.

Il percuta les machines à ses cotés. Elle se sentait en suspension dans les airs, l'action se déroulait au ralenti. L'un d'entre eux fut projeté sur le vautour qui était toujours à l'arrière, ils rebondirent l'un sur l'autre et allèrent percuter les deux derniers vautours qui étaient restés en retrait.

Les engins formèrent un instant un amas de métal tournoyant, des pièces volant dans tous les sens, continuant de se déchiqueter entre eux. Enfin, l'un d'entre eux explosa en entrainant la destruction de trois autres.

La fumée et les gerbes de flammes masquèrent le reste de la scène à Hydi et elle sentit brusquement qu'elle chutait de plus en plus vite, la jeune Jedi avait complètement oublié qu'elle se trouvait dans les airs.

Elle tenta de ralentir sa chute avec l'aide de la force, mais la Twi'lek tombait de trop haut et elle allait trop vite. Elle n'allait quand même pas mourir d'une façon aussi ridicule après un exercice de haute voltige pareil.

La mort approchait, la Jedi revoyait déjà sa vie défiler devant ses yeux pendant que le sol se rapprochait. Elle se revit petite, devant le conseil pour la première fois. Elle revoyait les Jedis l'étudiant d'un air sévère et les tests qu'elle dut passer avant qu'elle ne soit acceptée.

Hydi tombait maintenant au ralenti. Le sol se rapprochait doucement, elle ne sentait plus la vitesse. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit le choc final qui n'arriva jamais, la jeune Twi'lek sentit des bras l'attraper et l'enlacer.

Si c'étaient les bras de la mort ils étaient plutôt doux et confortables. Les bras resserrèrent leur étreinte, elle fut ballottée et sentit un souffle sur sa figure puis les ballottements s'arrêtèrent. Elle ouvrit les yeux : Kenda la regardait en souriant, il était penché au dessus d'elle.

-Tu sais, je commence à croire que tu aimes que je te porte dans mes bras toi, plaisanta-t-il avec un léger sourire.

-Que s'est-il donc passé ? demanda t'elle déboussolée. J'ai cru mourir.

-On va dire que je suis arrivé juste à temps. Tu m'as fait vraiment peur tu sais ? lui dit-il en lui caressant doucement le visage.

-Oui je le sais, j'en suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas vu d'autres solutions pour nous en débarrasser. Elle se mit à trembler en repensant à ce qu'elle venait de faire. Maintenant, raconte-moi par quel miracle tu as réussi à me sauver.

Il se baissa et la déposa sur le sol qui se révéla métallique : ils se trouvaient sur un toit, le jeune Jedi lui attrapa les mains pour tenter de la rassurer. Elle était secouée de tremblements incontrôlables. Il reprit la parole :

-Eh bien lorsque tu m'as repoussé, je suis tombé du toit. Je me suis retrouvé encerclé par des droïdes de combat, j'ai eu à peine le temps de dégainer mon sabre laser et de l'activer avant qu'ils ne commencent à tirer. Je me suis battu comme jamais auparavant. J'ignore comment je m'en suis tiré.

Son regard se perdit dans le vide. Il y eu des bruits en contrebas : des dizaines de droïdes prenaient position autour du bâtiment.

-Rendez-vous, vous êtes encerclés jedis ! Cria une voix de droïdes au sol.

-Avec l'aide de mon sabre et de la force, j'ai réussi à m'échapper en atteignant un toit. Continua Kenda en ignorant l'apostrophe du droïde. Je t'ai vu tomber au loin et j'ai ralenti ta chute suffisamment longtemps pour que je puisse te rejoindre. Voilà, dit-il en souriant.

Hydi cessa de trembler.

-C'est votre dernière chance, Jedis. Rendez vous, ou vous mourrez, répéta la même voix métallique de droïde.

-Quelle est la suite des évènements, maintenant ? S'informa-t-elle.

-Les droïdes sont trop nombreux, nous ne nous en sortirons pas si nous ne permettons pas aux clones de semer la pagaille dans leurs lignes. La seule solution serait de couper le bouclier pour que leurs canonnières puissent….

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car des grenades à impulsion atterrirent brusquement tout autour d'eux sur le toit. Leurs clignotements et leurs bips s'accéléraient. Kenda la tira vers lui pour la redresser et l'entraîna derrière lui.

Ils coururent vers le bord du toit, au milieu des clignotements et des bips des grenades. Ils sautèrent au moment où le toit explosait dans une grande gerbe de flammes, des lasers les suivirent dans leur chute.

Ils se réceptionnèrent au milieu des droïdes. Ils en bousculèrent plusieurs en roulant au sol puis ils dégainèrent leurs sabres et se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au bâtiment suivant.

Ils tranchèrent dans l'amas de droïdes pour avancer. Ceux-ci tentaient de leur tirer dessus, mais balayaient en même temps leurs camarades.

Des corps de droïdes désarticulés étaient projetés au sol par les sabres mais les droïdes étaient trop nombreux et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement à parer les lasers.

Elle envoya un puissant coup de pied à un droïde B1 qui s'apprêtait à tirer à bout portant, celui-ci vola en morceaux sous le choc.

Un droïde crabe se faufila entre les droïdes de combat et ouvrit le feu sur eux, il fut rejoint par des droïdeka. Hydi marcha au même moment sur une carcasse de droïde et tomba en entraînant son compagnon au sol avec elle.

Ce fut sans doute ce qui les sauva d'une mort certaine. En effet, le feu nourrit des nouveaux arrivants leur dégagea un chemin jusqu'au bâtiment suivant. Avant que les machines ne puissent rectifier leur angle de tir, les deux jeunes Twi'lek se ruèrent sur le toit de la bâtisse.

Ils firent une légère pause pour se repérer : un imposant bâtiment se trouvait à trois cent mètres sur leur droite, il avait la forme d'une demi-sphère et était bétonné.

D'après ce qu'ils purent voir, le secteur était défendu par une armée des droïdeka mêlés à des droïdes B2 et appuyés par des tanks à répulsion de la fédération.

-C'est surement là que se trouvent les générateurs de bouclier. Si nous les neutralisons et que nous envoyons un message aux clones pour dire que la voix est libre, l'arrivée massive de clones en renfort nous permettra de prendre la fuite, lui dit rapidement Kenda en pointant du doigt le bâtiment. De plus, il y a des chances pour qu'ils soient trop occupés entre eux pour nous voir nous échapper.

Leur observation fut interrompue par l'arrivée sur le toit de cinq droïdes crabes, les deux jeunes Jedis se regardèrent. Kenda lui fit un signe de tête et ils se lancèrent sur les droïdes. Le premier se retrouva coupé en deux par le sabre de Hydi puis elle bondit par-dessus et planta son sabre dans celui qui suivait.

La jeune Jedi allait s'occuper du dernier mais son compagnon la devança et lui régla son compte. Ils entendirent plusieurs ronronnements en bas.

Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, Hydi entraina Kenda à sa suite en direction de l'imposant bâtiment. A peine eurent-ils bondi sur un toit voisin, que le bâtiment sur lequel ils se trouvaient précédemment fut réduit en gravats par une série de puissantes explosions.

Ils se retournèrent et à travers la fumée, ils purent distinguer une dizaine de chars.

Ils se déplacèrent de toit en toit, sautant parfois de grands espaces ou tout simplement en bondissant sur un tank, ou sur un droïde crabe circulant dans les espaces entre les bâtiments. Ils atteignirent finalement le dernier bâtiment avant leur objectif et durent s'arrêter.

Les deux Jedis avaient trente mètres à parcourir, à découvert et au milieu des droïdes, pour atteindre la double porte de métal qui servait d'entrée.

Fort heureusement, celle-ci était ouverte et un groupe restreint de droïdes B2 en gardait l'entrée. Hydi jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Kenda : c'était lui le stratège, c'était lui aussi qui fixait les objectifs depuis le début de la mission.

Il était dans un état proche de la transe et elle n'osa pas le déranger. Pour ce qu'elle en pensait, éliminer les droïdes gardant la porte serait une partie de plaisir, mais parcourir les trente mètres à découvert relevait plus du suicide. Elle sourit pour elle-même, elle était désormais habituée aux manœuvres suicidaires.

Kenda sortit enfin de sa transe. Il s'adressa à elle tout en gardant son regard fixé en direction de la porte.

-On court jusqu'à la porte, maintenant !

Ils s'élancèrent, sautèrent en bas du toit juste devant deux droïdes B2 et se mirent à courir aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Les deux Twi'lek passèrent comme des flèches devant les droïdes de combat et les tanks.

Lorsque les premiers lasers fusèrent, ils avaient déjà parcouru une dizaine de mètres. Ils activèrent leurs sabres pour se protéger, sans s'arrêter et se contentèrent de dévier les tirs des droïdes.

A dix mètres de la porte, un tank se plaça en travers de leur chemin et ouvrit le feu. Le tir fut mal cadré car le projectile pulvérisa le char qui venait de le tirer en explosant juste devant.

Hydi et Kenda sautèrent au dessus du trou encore fumant sans avoir ralenti. Les droïdes B2 postés à l'entrée ouvrirent le feu pour stopper les deux jedis qui se ruaient sur eux.

Ces derniers dévièrent les lasers avec leurs sabres et, d'un même mouvement, ils envoyèrent chacun une onde de force en direction des droïdes. Ces derniers furent disloqués et projetés à l'intérieur du bâtiment par la force des deux ondes, lorsqu'elles les frappèrent.

Alors qu'ils allaient franchir les portes, les tanks situés derrière eux ouvrirent le feu à leur tour. Les encadrements de la porte explosèrent, projetant des blocs de béton dans toutes les directions. Kenda qui était légèrement en avance sur Hydi fut frappé par un petit morceau de béton et s'effondra. Hydi s'accroupit à côté de lui, le retourna, l'agrippa sous les épaules et le traîna à l'intérieur du bâtiment, tout en les protégeant tous les deux avec son sabre.

Elle ferma la porte avec une poussée de force, les deux battants claquèrent. Le métal des portes se tordit sous l'impact des projectiles tirés par les tanks mais il tint bon.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les portes ne cèdent et Hydi le savait, elle décida donc d'agir vite. Elle alla s'accroupir auprès de Kenda et le secoua doucement en lui caressant la tête. Il ouvrit les yeux, l'air un peu perdu.

-Nous sommes arrivés à destination, nous avons réussi à traverser la place, le rassura Hydi sans cacher son soulagement qu'il n'ait rien.

Il se redressa, grimaça et se frotta l'arrière de la tête.

-Je vais surement avoir une grosse bosse, remarqua-t-il. Maintenant, allons désactiver les boucliers, ajouta-t-il en se relevant.

Il chancela un peu et se mit en marche en grimaçant. Ils franchirent une porte blindée à simple battant et arrivèrent dans la salle de contrôle des boucliers. Il y avait de nombreux écrans de contrôles sur le mur en face d'eux.

Kenda s'en approcha, examina les commandes, et poussa un sifflement admiratif après quelques minutes.

-Y a pas à dire, c'est de la technologie innovante, constata-t-il. Ce bouclier, non content de protéger la base contre les attaques aériennes, efface également toutes traces d'elles sur nos détecteurs. Les signatures thermiques sont absorbées par le bouclier. Pour un de nos scanners, cette base ressemble à une clairière contenant des marais. Il faut faire un survol ou avoir un visuel direct pour la repérer.

Il continua ses observations d'un air ébahi. Le jeune Jedi effectua plusieurs manipulations et tous les écrans s'éteignirent puis il prit son sabre laser et détruisit les écrans et les commandes. Kenda parla ensuite dans son comlink et déforma sa voix pour imiter celle d'un clone sans casque.

-Groupe d'assaut Green deux à commandement, répondez !

Hydi se souvint avoir entendu la radio abandonnée d'un clone parler d'un groupe d'assaut nommé Green deux, c'était lorsqu'ils étaient tombés sur les insectes près du RT-TT à l'abandon. Kenda avait décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout en usurpant leur identification. Il s'écoula quelques secondes et une voix de clone répondit :

-Ici commandement, Groupe d'assaut Green 2, vous étiez portés disparu. Que s'est-il donc passé ? demanda le clone, d'un ton abrupt.

-Nous sommes tombés sur la base principale, les droïdes nous ont fixés et nous avons perdu nos gradés. Nous avons cependant put nous frayer un chemin jusqu'au centre de commande des boucliers, lui répondit Kenda.

-Nos vérifications quand à votre identité nous montre que vous utilisez la liaison comlink de l'un des Jedis qui nous accompagnait. Comment cela se fait il ?

-Nous l'avons trouvé dans la jungle, il était abandonné mais nous n'avons vu aucune trace d'eux. Nos radios étant hors service depuis notre entrée dans la base, nous n'avons pas pu donner de nos nouvelles. Pour l'information que nous avons à transmettre, nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que d'utiliser ce comlink, assura Kenda. Maintenant écoutez moi ! Nous sommes dans le bâtiment où se trouvent les commandes d'activation des boucliers, nous les avons désactivées. L'espace est dégagé pour nos canonnières. !

-Nous avons, en effet, une signature thermique conséquente en visuel, depuis quelques minutes. Nous envoyons les forces de réserve, bonne chance à vous ! Commandement terminé.

-Bien reçu ! Green deux terminé. Conclut Kenda.

Il se tourna vers elle et sourit.

-Une bonne chose de faite, préparons nous à sortir. Décida-t-il.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte à double battant. Les impacts des projectiles des chars l'avaient amenée à son point de rupture, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Hydi ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait toujours tenir sur ses gonds : le métal était complètement bosselé et tordu vers l'intérieur. Le silence qui s'installa était ponctué par les explosions et les grincements du métal.

Soudain, des détonations retentirent à l'extérieur. Au même moment les portes de métal cédèrent et furent projetées dans la salle. Hydi et Kenda les retinrent grâce à la force pour éviter de se faire écraser dessous.

Ils levèrent la tête en s'avançant dehors : des dizaines de canonnières étaient apparues dans le ciel et bombardaient la place.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment, le jour avait décliné et le ciel prenait des teintes orangées. Elle n'aurait pas cru qu'il fut déjà si tard. Les droïdes ne faisaient plus attention à eux, des carcasses de chars encore fumantes jalonnaient la place.

Des canonnières déposaient des clones un peu partout dans le camp. La confusion régnait en maître dans le camp. D'autres aéronefs arrosaient les bâtiments sous un déluge de feu, Kenda l'entraîna à sa suite au pas de course.

Des groupes de soldats luttaient contre des droïdes, certains combattaient au corps à corps. Un clone donna un coup de crosse à un droïde B1 et fut transpercé par les tirs d'un droïdes B2.

Un char droïdes fonça sur un groupe de soldats qui se trouvait fixé par un groupe de droïdes. Les clones ne purent pas esquiver l'engin et furent écrasés.

L'avant du char se teinta de rouge, il continua sa route et fut détruit quelques instants plus tard par une canonnière. Des corps de clones gisaient déjà au sol aux côtés de carcasses de droïdes.

Un peu plus loin dans le camp, des canonnières déposèrent un RT-TT. Il engagea immédiatement le combat avec un groupe de droïdes crabe soutenu par des droïdeka, des clones chargés de lanceurs antichars firent irruption et ouvrirent le feu sur les adversaires du RT-TT.

Alors qu'ils débouchaient sur une place, Hydi et Kenda constatèrent qu'elle était le théâtre d'une bataille entre un groupe de RT-TT et des chars droïdes. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas, la bataille faisait rage dans tout le camp.

Hydi et Kenda se gardèrent bien d'intervenir, préférant rester discrets. Ils aperçurent également les gros insectes qu'ils avaient rencontrés dans la jungle : ils harcelaient des canonnières.

Les deux Jedis finirent tout de même par atteindre la muraille d'enceinte et ils empruntèrent un escalier qui conduisait au sommet.

Ils sautèrent par-dessus le parapet, sans même un regard derrière eux. Ils ralentirent leur chute grâce à la force et gagnèrent le couvert des arbres puis s'enfoncèrent dans la jungle, jusqu'à ce que les bruits du combat se perdent dans le lointain. La nuit était tombée lorsqu'ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour se reposer.


	7. Chapter 6 : Embuscade

Chapitre 6 : Embuscade.

Ils escaladèrent un arbre et s'assirent à califourchon sur une branche pour y passer la nuit. Cette fois, ils ne sentirent pas trop la différence de température.

Elle se blottit à nouveau dans les bras de Kenda. Des explosions retentissaient encore dans le lointain : la bataille n'était pas finie pour les combattants et la nuit serait longue dans les deux camps. Des canonnières passaient par intermittence. Hormis les bruits relatifs aux combats, la jungle était entièrement silencieuse. Ils finirent par s'endormir.

OOOoooOOO

-Ouaaaiiss ! On va se les faire ! cria Storm 4, à ses côtés.

-Ferme là, soldat ! Riposta Storm 1, leur sergent.

Storm 5 était un clone, il faisait partit de la section d'élite du bataillon. Ils étaient quinze. Storm était leur identifiant pour toute la durée de la bataille. Le soldat se trouvait avec ses compagnons dans une canonnière, ils portaient tous leur armure de combat scout et portaient leurs fusils d'assaut en bandoulière.

Ils survolèrent le camp de base, la nuit était tombée et ils étaient harcelés par de gros insectes. Les pilotes ayant ouvert les panneaux mobiles, ils pouvaient voir que la bataille faisait rage dans la base. Les lasers fusant au sol, ajoutés aux explosions, illuminaient la nuit.

La canonnière fit demi-tour une nouvelle fois, cherchant leur objectif. Elle fit une embardée en tentant d'éviter un insecte, celui-ci passa à proximité de la canonnière.

Les artilleurs faisaient tout leur possible pour les tenir à distance mais ils n'arrivaient pas à s'en débarrasser. Storm 5 renforça sa prise sur la poignée qui pendait au plafond, il détestait ces voyages dans les airs et préférait de loin les combats au sol.

Un des pilotes leur montra deux doigts.

-Activez la vision nocturne de votre casque, arrivée dans deux minutes ! Cria Storm 1.

Il s'exécuta et ses camarades firent de même, sa vision se teinta immédiatement de vert. Il put distinguer une des canonnières qui volait à leur côté. Un gros insecte heurta le cockpit et projeta son abdomen au bout duquel se trouvait un long dard dans la vitre du pilote principal.

La canonnière décrocha immédiatement, plusieurs clones furent éjectés de l'habitacle avant qu'elle ne s'écrase dans le camp avec l'insecte.

Leur artilleur de droite toucha un insecte trop aventureux, celui-ci s'embrasa comme une torche. Storm 5 regarda au sol : la bataille était vraiment confuse et il était impossible de dire qui avait le dessus avec tous les mouvements au sol.

La canonnière amorçât enfin la phase de descente. Ils se dirigeaient vers un bâtiment en forme de demi-sphère, bétonné. L'état major supposait que c'était à cet endroit que se trouvait le centre de commandement de la base.

Il avait donc été décidé que le groupe d'assaut Storm y pénètre et récupère toutes les données encore utilisables. La raison qui avait prévalue dans leur choix était la violence des combats dans cette zone.

Plus ils se rapprochaient de leur zone de largage, située devant les portes principales, plus ils pouvaient constater à quel point la situation était chaotique.

Dès qu'ils avaient reçu l'appel du groupe d'assaut Green deux, l'état major avait dépêché toutes les troupes de réserve sans briefing.

Ces dernières avaient été larguées au hasard dans le camp avec les derniers RT-TT. Le groupe Green deux n'avait pas repris contact depuis pour guider les opérations, malgré les nombreuses tentatives de l'état major.

Le groupe d'assaut Storm avait été gardé en réserve. Ils étaient trente cinq au total et les vingt autres membres de leur section avaient été affectés à la protection du centre de communication de l'état major, situé dans des collines dépourvues de végétation à l'ouest de cette base.

Depuis le début de l'assaut sur cette planète, ils avaient perdu plus de deux milles soldats. Ils avaient donc appelé des renforts et en avaient obtenus : Trois mille clones supplémentaires, pour en finir avec la Confédération et les jedi leur avaient été envoyés.

La canonnière avait quasiment terminé sa phase d'approche. Elle se posa devant l'entrée de leur objectif en soulevant de gros nuages de poussière. Des carcasses de droïdes et de tanks ainsi que des cadavres de clones jonchaient le sol.

L'armature calcinée d'un RT-TT finissait de se consumer un peu plus loin. Les portes du bâtiment n'existaient visiblement plus, et de nombreux impacts de projectiles en « décorait » l'encadrement.

Il n'y avait aucune trace du périmètre de sécurité mis en place par les clones qui les avaient précédés. Seul restaient les cadavres de ceux qui s'y était essayé. Des droïdes accoururent dans leur direction.

-Allez les Storms ! On entre au pas de course dans le bâtiment et on ne se retourne pas avant d'être à l'intérieur! Go ! Go ! Go !. Hurla Storm 1 pour se faire entendre malgré les bruits produits par les combats.

Storm 5 attrapa son fusil d'assaut dans son dos et le pris solidement en main, il sortit de la canonnière en courant.

Comme à son habitude, Storm 1 les laissa passer devant lui et les suivit. La canonnière décolla, les noyant dans un nuage de poussière. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et les premiers à être entrés se retournèrent pour couvrir ceux qui arrivaient derrière.

Les autres commencèrent à scruter l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Des tirs venant de l'extérieur fusèrent : les droïdes étaient arrivés en masse et avaient ouvert le feu. Ils se baissèrent sur un signe de Storm 1.

-Storm 2, 3, 4 et 5 vous venez avec moi ! Les autres restez ici et vous tenez à distance les tas de ferraille! Décrétât-il.

Storm 1 avança en direction d'une porte au fond du hall. Storm 5 le suivit en compagnie de ceux qui avaient été désignés, ils épaulèrent leurs fusils d'assaut. Le groupe avança prudemment en scrutant tous les coins.

Les deux portes gisaient au sol au milieu du hall : elles étaient complètement déformées. Ils passèrent de part et d'autre.

Derrière eux, les Storm gardant les portes avaient engagé le combat avec les droïdes. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce et s'y déployèrent en éventail, il n'y avait aucune trace du groupe d'assaut Green deux. Ils baissèrent leurs armes, stupéfaits : les écrans de contrôle et les commandes étaient labourés de grands sillons, ils s'approchèrent.

Autour des sillons, les matériaux avaient fondus et il n'y avait plus rien d'utilisable ou de récupérable.

-Les Jedis ! comprit Storm 3. Ce sont eux qui nous ont appelés! Le groupe d'assaut Green deux n'est jamais arrivé ici.

Storm 1 activa sa liaison com.

-Storm 1 à commandement ! Répondez commandement !

La liaison com grésilla.

-Ici commandement, parlez Storm 1 !

-Nous avons atteint notre objectif. Il semblerait que ce soit les jedis que nous traquons qui nous ont appelés, ils ont mis hors service tous les systèmes. Nous ne pouvons rien récupérer et nous sommes, désormais, sûrs que le groupe d'assaut Green deux n'est jamais passé ici. Les systèmes de désactivation des droïdes ont également été mis hors service, résuma-t-il. Nous allons devoir les détruire jusqu'au dernier. Je vous suggère de déployer toutes les forces disponibles. Attendons de nouvelles instructions ! Storm 1 à Commandement, terminez.

-Commandement à Storm 1 ! Traquez et éliminer les deux Jedi ! Ils sont probablement toujours dans la zone. Ceci constitue votre nouvel ordre de mission et une priorité absolue ! Finissez-en avec eux ! Commandement, terminé.

-Soldats ! Inspection des lieux, on fait vite ! Ordonna leur chef.

-Chef, il y a une porte sur la droite ! Lançât Storm 4.

-Très bien, moi et Storm 5 allons voir de quoi il s'agit. Les autres continuez de chercher !

Storm 5 passa devant son chef pour le couvrir et ouvrit prudemment la porte. Il entra et scruta rapidement la pièce. Il fit signe que la voix était libre et Storm 1 entra à son tour.

Des consoles holographiques jalonnaient la pièce, toutes renvoyaient des images de la bataille dans le camp. Ils s'en rapprochèrent : ils voyaient des clones détruisant des droïdes et des droïdes tuant des clones.

Sur chacune d'entre elles étaient indiqué la position exacte des caméras dans le camp. Storm 1 ordonna à Storm 2 et 4 de les rejoindre.

Ils se penchèrent sur une console renvoyant des images de l'intérieur du bâtiment : leurs camarades restés à l'entrée tiraient vers l'extérieur, Storm 3 tournait en rond dans la salle précédente, et eux étaient penchés sur la console.

Ils revinrent en arrière dans le temps et trouvèrent ce qu'ils cherchaient : les deux jedi étaient dans la salle où se trouvait actuellement Storm 3.

Le jedi répondant au nom de Kenda,était en train de détruire les commandes avec son sabre pendant que la jedi répondant au nom de Hydi le regardait faire.

Ils les virent ensuite dans le hall bloquer les portes qui allaient les écraser et sortir. Les Storms se répartirent stratégiquement à des consoles différentes et purent retracer la progression des jedis : ils étaient passés devant de nombreux clones et droïdes pour s'enfuir.

Ceux-ci, trop absorbés par leurs combats, ne les avaient pas attaqués. A leur grande déception, ils virent les jedis quitter la base par le nord ouest.

Il n'allait pas être facile de les retrouver dans la jungle et d'après l'heure indiquée sur l'image, ils avaient quarante minutes d'avance sur eux. La liaison com de Storm 1 grésilla.

-Ici Commandement ! A toutes les unités ! Vaisseaux de largage droïdes en approche ! Il y en a une dizaine, ils ont largués des troupes au hasard dans la jungle mais trois vaisseaux se dirigent vers la base. Ils doivent venir d'autres postes répartis dans la jungle, ils sont arrivés de toutes les directions. Terminé.

Storm 1 se tourna vers eux.

-Soldats, on se met en chasse avant que nous ne nous retrouvions bloqués ici !

Il sortit en courant sur ces paroles. Storm 5 et ses camarades le suivirent, ils firent signe à Storm 3 de les suivre et arrivèrent dans le hall.

Ils épaulèrent immédiatement leurs armes. Les Storms se battaient toujours à l'entrée mais Storm 7 et 12 étaient au sol, leur sang ruisselait au sol. Ils marquèrent un arrêt à côté de leurs corps et les saluèrent brièvement.

-Storm 1 à nounou ! Dégagez nous un périmètre au niveau des portes pour que nous puissions sortir ! Dit-il en activant sa liaison com.

-Nounou à Storm 1 : bien reçu, nous sommes en approche ! Répondit le pilote de leur canonnière.

La canonnière effectua une rotation autour de la place en tirant, la place fut noyée dans les explosions.

-Nounou à Storm 1, vous pouvez avancer… Mais qu'est ce que….. Noooonnnnn !

La liaison fut coupée et Nounou passa en tournoyant au dessus des bâtiments. La canonnière disparut de leur champ de vision et ils entendirent un grand fracas.

Ils ne dirent pas un mot mais se regardèrent, stupéfaits. Ils entendirent un vrombissement et un vaisseau de largage droïde survola la place. Storm 1 s'élançât et ils le suivirent. Ils traversèrent la zone en courant : celle-ci avait été littéralement labourée par le bombardement de Nounou.

A un croisement, ils tombèrent sur un groupe de droïdes. Celui-ci ne fit pas long feu, chaque Storm toucha sa cible. Ils décidèrent d'avancer prudemment pour ne pas être pris par surprise. Brusquement, ils entendirent un vrombissement et un char droïde apparut devant eux. Ils se mirent tous à couvert.

Storm 11 avança en tête de groupe avec un lanceur et tira. Le char fut pulvérisé mais deux autres chars apparurent à sa suite. Storm 11 épaula à nouveau son lanceur mais, alors qu'il tirait, le deuxième ouvrit le feu.

Le tank qu'il visait explosa et Storm 11 reçut le projectile de plein fouet, il y eut une violente explosion. Une pluie noire, à la vision nocturne, s'abattit sur eux. Des morceaux de métal y étaient mêlés.

Storm 11 s'était volatilisé et son lanceur retomba à côté de Storm 1. La main du soldat y était toujours accrochée et il devina que la pluie noire devait être en réalité rouge.

Le deuxième char avança. Storm 5 se jeta sur le lanceur, décrocha la main de Storm 11 et l'approvisionna. Une main l'attrapa et le mit à couvert au moment où le char ouvrait le feu, le projectile le frôla et explosa plus loin.

Il jeta brièvement un coup d'œil à son sauveur : il s'agissait de Storm 1. Storm 5 jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'endroit où se trouvait le char : ce dernier s'était arrêté et s'apprêtait à nouveau à tirer. Le soldat se mit à découvert, épaula son lanceur et tira : le char fut détruit par le missile.

Des droïdes firent irruption juste derrière la carcasse et ouvrirent le feu. Les Storms ripostèrent et le combat fut bref. Storm 1 sortit à découvert et leur fit signe d'avancer, d'un geste de la main. Ils passèrent devant les carcasses de tanks et de droïdes et continuèrent leur progression.

Ils croisèrent quelques clones au combat, rassemblés autour de la carcasse d'un RT-TT : ceux-ci se battaient avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Les Storms passèrent à leur niveau sans chercher à les aider, à regret : ils avaient une mission et ces soldats tentaient de remplir la leur. L'un d'entre eux les aperçut et les pointa du doigt à un de ses camarades.

Ils les regardèrent passer sans esquisser un geste et lorsque des lasers frappèrent la carcasse à leur niveau, ils reprirent le combat. Les Storms croisaient de nombreuses carcasses de droïdes, de tanks mêlées à des corps de clones et parfois à des RT-TT en feu.

La muraille était en vue lorsque, soudain, des dizaines de droïdes firent irruption, leur barrèrent la route et ouvrirent le feu. L'équipe engagea le combat.

-Les Storms, on ne s'arrête pas, on brise leur ligne ! On court jusqu'à la muraille ! Hurla Storm 1.

Ils continuèrent donc leur course en tirant, les premiers droïdes furent fauchés par les tirs. Heureusement pour eux, les droïdes n'étaient pas très précis dans leurs tirs mais ils arrivèrent inévitablement au corps à corps.

Les soldats foncèrent et bousculèrent les premiers droïdes, puis ils se servirent de la crosse de leurs armes pour les détruire, tout en avançant. Des droïdes crabes s'interposèrent pour tenter de les stopper, mais les Storms leur sautèrent sur la tête en les criblant de lasers.

Ils finirent par franchir les lignes sans avoir subit de pertes puis ils montèrent les marches au pas de course. Les clones enjambèrent ensuite le parapet et s'accrochèrent aux plantes grimpantes pour descendre. Les droïdes leur tirèrent dessus du haut de la muraille, sans les atteindre.

Les Storms s'enfoncèrent dans la jungle au pas de course. Lorsque les droïdes cessèrent de tirer, Storm 1 leur fit signe de s'arrêter. Ils se rassemblèrent autour de leur chef. Celui-ci les disposa en éventail et ils reprirent leur progression, prudemment.

Storm 1 sortit un détecteur thermique de son sac de combat pour éviter les mauvaises surprises. En effet, leur vision nocturne ne leur permettait pas de distinguer les dangers trop distants.

Ils progressèrent en silence, l'arme épaulée, prêts à tirer et resserrèrent la formation pour couvrir leur chef.

Ils marchèrent pendant un moment, sur leurs gardes. Soudain, Storm 1 leva la main droite pour leur faire signe de s'arrêter et leur indiqua un arbre un peu plus loin.

Storm 5 s'en approcha en silence. Ils encerclèrent l'arbre en se dispersant dans la jungle tout autour. Le soldat tint en joue un point dans l'arbre, il regarda un peu à côté et vit qu'il s'agissait des deux jedis : ils étaient à califourchon sur une branche et semblaient dormir.

Il fit signe à Storm 1 qu'il avait acquis une cible : il s'agissait de la jedi. Storm 1 baissait la main pour leur ordonner de faire feu lorsque, brusquement, sa cible disparut de son viseur.

Il y eut une intense lumière, il ressentit une violente douleur dans le bas ventre et bascula sur le côté. Il entendit Storm 1 crier de ne pas laisser les Jedis s'échapper, et les tirs de ses camarades. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, les sons s'assourdirent.

Le clone se mit à fixer un brin d'herbe devant la visière de son casque, il n'avait plus mal. Sa vision se flouta, tout était vert. La lumière disparut et la vie l'abandonna.

OOOoooOOO

Hydi dormait profondément. Elle n'en connut pas la cause mais elle se réveilla en sursaut : la peur lui tenaillait le ventre. Il faisait toujours nuit et le silence régnait en maître.

Elle entendit de légers bruissements en bas de l'arbre où ils se trouvaient. Prise d'une intuition soudaine, elle sauta de l'arbre en entraînant Kenda avec elle.

Elle se réceptionna au sol, Kenda roula au sol et se releva d'un mouvement vif. Elle dégaina son sabre laser, elle se trouvait face à un clone en armure scout. Il fixait toujours l'endroit d'où ils avaient sautés. Elle le transperça, de part en part, avec son sabre et il bascula sur le côté.

Des tirs fusèrent tout autour d'eux. Les clones s'étaient dispersés tout autour de l'arbre et avaient surement activé leur vision nocturne. Il n'y avait qu'une solution : la fuite.

Hydi se mit donc à courir et elle sentit que Kenda s'élançait à ses côtés. Les tirs avaient cessés depuis un moment lorsque Kenda la tira par le bras pour l'arrêter. Il passa devant elle et lui fit signe de le suivre, ils obliquèrent vers l'ouest et reprirent leur course.

Au bout d'une heure, à bout de souffle, les deux Jedis décidèrent de se mettre à marcher. La lumière des étoiles et celle que renvoyait les planètes voisines perçant faiblement, à travers le feuillage, les aidaient à se déplacer.

Ils virent arriver le jour avec soulagement et en profitèrent pour s'accorder une petite pause. Les deux Twi'lek allaient se remettre en route lorsque des lasers les frôlèrent, venant de derrière eux. Hydi sentit le souffle brulant d'un laser passer près de sa joue, ils se jetèrent à terre.

Hydi regarda autour d'elle. Elle aperçut, un peu plus loin, une forme verte. Il s'agissait d'un clone. Il devait faire partie de ceux qui avaient bien failli les surprendre cette nuit.

Elle ressentit la présence de plusieurs autres soldats dans la jungle, derrière lui : ils les avaient traqués comme du vulgaire gibier. Elle devina qu'il devait s'agir d'un commando. En effet, elle ressentait la détermination infaillible qui émanait d'eux.

Parmi les clones qu'ils commandaient, il n'y avait qu'un seul commando : les Storms et d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu sur eux, ils allaient avoir beaucoup de soucis à se faire.

-On court, chuchota Kenda. On garde la même direction, on ne doit plus être loin des collines que nous cherchions, j'ai consulté mon système de positionnement. Nous sommes sur la bonne voie !

Ils reprirent donc leur course, harcelés par les clones qui ne les lâchaient plus. Elle pouvait les entendre clairement s'interpeller.

Les deux Twi'lek arrivèrent finalement, au pied des collines. Ils commencèrent par les longer, toujours poursuivis. Un éboulement avait crée une paroi abrupte dans le versant d'une colline d'une vingtaine de mètres de hauteur.

Elle se retourna en même temps qu'elle courait et vit les clones qui avançaient bien en vue, ils s'étaient déployés en éventail. Hydi inspecta rapidement les alentours : a leur gauche se trouvait la forêt et à leur droite la colline.

Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle et Kenda se trouvaient en terrain découvert, la jeune jedi se retourna à nouveau : les Storms s'étaient arrêtés, avaient posé un genou à terre pour se stabiliser et avaient épaulé leurs armes.

Ils s'apprêtaient à les abattre comme de vulgaires animaux. Alors qu'elle pensait vivre ses derniers instants, elle entendit des tirs et se retourna.

Des lasers fusèrent en direction des clones : ils provenaient des hauteurs. Trois clones s'effondrèrent et ne bougèrent plus, les autres levèrent leurs armes pour riposter.

La Twi'lek regarda dans la direction où ils pointaient leurs armes : des droïdes étaient apparus au somment de la colline au versant effondré.

Les soldats étaient désormais contraints de lutter pour leur survie, un autre d'entre eux s'effondra. Hydi et Kenda continuèrent leur course et arrivèrent à l'embouchure d'une ravine située entre deux collines.

Celle-ci montait en pente douce. Ils s'y engagèrent, Kenda passa devant. Après quelques mètres, la ravine bifurquait au pied d'une colline et un petit arbre solitaire se dressait à son sommet.

Ils continuèrent leur course. Ils avaient parcouru la moitié du chemin jusqu'à la bifurcation, lorsqu'une forte détonation retentit.

Kenda fut violemment projeté en arrière. Des gouttelettes rouges arrosèrent la jeune Jedi, son compagnon s'effondra et ne bougea plus.

Hydi regarda autour d'elle, paniquée. Elle repéra enfin le clone qui avait tiré : il était allongé au sol, sous l'arbre situé sur la colline devant elle.

Le soldat rechargeait tranquillement son fusil de précision. Un autre clone était allongé à ses côtés, il regardait dans des jumelles.

Le sang d'Hydi ne fit qu'un tour et elle se rua dans leur direction en slalomant pour les empêcher de l'aligner. Elle dégaina son sabre laser pendant sa course et l'activa.

Le sniper qui était désormais accroupi tentait déjà en train de la viser quand elle arriva au pied de la colline. Le camarade du sniper attrapa son fusil d'assaut et l'arma.

Elle arriva sur eux, juste au moment où l'observateur levait son arme pour la descendre. L'arme de Hydi s'abattit et lui trancha les deux mains.

Au même moment, le sniper ouvrit le feu : le projectile la manqua de peu. Le soldat n'eut pas le temps de recharger car le sabre lui trancha la tête.

Son camarade, qui se tordait de douleur en regardant les moignons de ses mains, subit le même sort. D'après les insignes sur les armures des deux clones, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de deux membres des Storms.

Elle redescendit la colline et se rendit auprès de Kenda, il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Le jeune Jedi avait les yeux fermés et un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche, son cœur se serra à cette vision.

Il avait un trou sous la clavicule. Il fallait qu'elle garde la tête froide : le trou mesurait environ quatre centimètres de diamètre, elle tourna son compagnon sur le côté pour éviter qu'il ne s'étouffe dans son sang.

Il avait le même trou dans le dos et la plaie était brûlée. Kenda toussa, il était toujours inconscient. Curieusement, il ne perdait pas beaucoup de sang. Il fallait qu'elle puisse le soigner. Elle eut une idée et remonta au sommet de la colline.

La jeune Twi'lek passa à côté des clones décapités et s'agenouilla à côté de leurs sacs de combat, elle en vida le contenu dans l'herbe courte.

Le sac du sniper ne contenait aucun matériel médical, elle le maudit intérieurement. Le sac de l'observateur par contre renfermait une trousse de secours.

Hydi s'en saisit et redescendit la colline en courant. Elle s'accroupit aux côtés de Kenda et le remit sur le ventre puis elle lui appliqua du désinfectant sur la plaie. Ce traitement eut pour effet de le réveiller.

Il cria de surprise et de douleur mais il la laissa tout de même nettoyer la plaie. Le jeune Jedi se mordit les lèvres et devint blême mais ne cria pas une seconde fois.

Hydi appliqua une compresse des deux côtés de l'épaule et lui fit un bandage. Elle lui fit ensuite avaler un fortifiant et lui injecta une dose d'antidouleurs, elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux.

Le jeune Jedi cracha du sang et se releva avec son aide. Il tituba un peu et elle put voir qu'il avait du mal à respirer, mais il ne se plaignit pas. Il insista pour marcher sans aide et elle ne discuta pas.

La Twi'lek retourna sur la colline et récupéra les jumelles de l'observateur. Ils quittèrent la ravine et progressèrent à travers les collines à la recherche du centre de commandement des clones.

Ils s'arrêtaient de temps en temps pour observer les alentours à l'aide des jumelles. Cela leur permit d'éviter de tomber sur d'autres snipers.

Ils en éliminèrent plusieurs en les contournant et en les attaquant par derrière. Ces manœuvres ralentirent leur progression mais ils ne tenaient plus à prendre de risques.

Un groupe de collines dépassait toutes les autres, ils marchèrent dans cette direction et décidèrent de s'arrêter un moment au sommet de la colline où ils se trouvaient pour observer.

Ils s'allongèrent au sol et observèrent les collines à l'aide des jumelles. Au sommet de la plus haute ils aperçurent une tourelle de contrôle.

A côté de celle-ci se trouvaient des bâtiments percés de fenêtres, montés sur trépieds. Des clones patrouillaient sur les versants. Un sourire sauvage qu'elle ne se connaissait pas lui étira les lèvres et un frisson la parcourut.

La jeune Jedi regarda en direction du sommet de la colline voisine : les clones y avaient aménagé une plateforme d'atterrissage. Elle rampa à reculons pour se mettre à l'abri du côté non exposé de la colline. Kenda était légèrement en contrebas par rapport à elle. Elle alla à ses côtés, il saignait toujours et les bandages étaient rouges de sang. Son teint s'était éclairci.

Elle lui refit les bandages en serrant un peu plus de façon à stopper l'hémorragie. Elle allait retourner au sommet mais quelque chose attira son attention, elle saisit ses jumelles.

Six clones venaient dans leur direction. Ils marchaient en ligne au pied de la colline et inspectaient minutieusement du regard les alentours.

Deux d'entre eux portaient des projections rouges sur leurs armures et un autre soutenait un de ses camarades : il devait s'agir des Storms restants.

Ils avaient réussi à se sortir de l'embuscade tendue par les droïdes. Elle allait en finir avec eux maintenant. Ils ne les avaient pas vus, elle laissa donc Kenda là où il se trouvait et contourna discrètement le groupe de clones.

La jeune Twi'lek arriva derrière leur colonne, le clone de tête leva un bras pour faire signe aux autres de s'arrêter : il devait s'agir du chef. Il pointait son arme en direction de l'endroit où se trouvait Kenda.

Il avait dut le repérer, Hydi décida de ne pas lui laisser le temps d'agir. Elle courut en dégainant son sabre laser et bondit. La puissance de son saut, combiné à son élan, la mena à la verticale du commandant.

Celui-ci se retourna, elle abattit son sabre. Il s'effondra, le casque scindé en deux. Elle atterrit devant les clones et se retourna en se protégeant de son sabre.

Celui qui soutenait le blessé le laissa tomber au sol et leva son fusil d'assaut, les autres ouvrirent le feu en reculant. Hydi para les lasers et se jeta sur eux.

Elle régla son compte au premier. Alors que celui-ci s'effondrait, le second reçut le sabre laser en pleine poitrine. Celui qui soutenait le blessé reçut un coup de pied magistral qui l'envoya au sol.

Elle transperça le casque d'un autre clone avec son sabre et le dernier s'effondra après avoir reçu un coup de sabre laser.

Elle alla vers le clone qui se relevait et lui enfonça son sabre laser dans le ventre. Le blessé était à terre. Elle se dirigea vers lui, le soldat tenta de se redresser en tendant le bras devant lui comme pour se protéger.

- Non ! dit-il. Je ne veux pas mourir de cette façon ! Donnez-moi un fusil d'assaut avant de m'exécuter.

Sa voix était faible et il avait un énorme trou au côté. Elle poussa du pied un fusil d'assaut dans sa direction.

-Merci, parvint-il à dire en l'attrapant.

Il se laissa retomber en le serrant contre lui et Hydi lui passa le sabre laser au travers du corps puis elle retourna auprès de Kenda. Il se releva en l'apercevant.

La jeune Jedi passa devant lui et se tint au sommet de la colline, face au centre de commandement des clones. Elle tenait toujours son sabre laser à la main. Prise d'une rage subite, elle s'élança en courant vers son nouvel objectif.

-Non Hydi ! Cria Kenda, dans son dos.

Mais il était trop tard, elle voulait faire payer aux clones leur trahison et la douleur que lui causait la blessure de Kenda. Elle continua sa course. Les clones la virent et ils armèrent tranquillement leurs armes.

La jeune Twi'lek se mit à slalomer pour les empêcher d'avoir une ligne de tir parfaite, ils prenaient leur temps car ils étaient certains de leur victoire. Mais cela allait changer.

Elle sentit un frémissement de plaisir la parcourir. Elle ne voyait plus que les clones. Ils constituaient désormais ses proies, ses victimes. Elle était désormais au pied de la colline et elle en aborda l'ascension sans ralentir. Elle activa son sabre laser : ils allaient tous mourir.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Retour

Chapitre 7 : Retour.

Les clones ouvrirent le feu. Tout était limpide dans l'esprit d'Hydi : Elle allait les exterminer. La rage bouillonnait en elle. La jeune jedi contra les tirs des clones tout en continuant sa course puis arriva à la hauteur du premier groupe de défenseurs.

Ils se trouvaient dans une tranchée creusée dans le flanc du versant. Ceux-ci lui déchargeaient dessus, littéralement, la cellule d'énergie de leurs armes mais plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. L'un d'eux lança une grenade à impulsion dans sa direction.

D'une simple poussée de la force, elle renvoya la grenade sur les clones. Celle-ci tomba au milieu de leur groupe. Ils hurlèrent et une violente explosion éventra leur tranchée, leurs corps déchiquetés retombèrent autour d'Hydi dans une pluie rouge.

Elle poursuivit son ascension, les clones avaient tous ouvert le feu. Les tirs fusaient autour d'elle et elle parait automatiquement tous les lasers, la jeune Twi'lek progressa ainsi jusqu'à une autre tranchée. Elle sauta dedans et atterrit au milieu des clones qui s'y trouvaient.

Ils tirèrent sur elle à bout portant mais, plus rapide qu'eux, elle s'aplatit au sol. Tous les clones s'effondrèrent : ils s'étaient entretués. L'un d'entre eux bougea et Hydi l'acheva. Elle saisit plusieurs grenades à impulsion et sortit de la tranchée.

Un groupe de clones l'avait prise pour cible sur sa droite. Elle lança une grenade dans leur direction et s'aida de la force pour qu'elle les atteigne, Ils furent balayés par l'explosion.

La jeune Jedi se rua en direction de deux clones à proximité et leur jeta une autre grenade. La grenade se fixa à l'armure de combat de l'un d'entre eux, il disparut dans une gerbe de feu et de sang et son camarade fut projeté plus loin par l'explosion.

C'était trop facile. D'une poussée de la force, Hydi projeta en arrière plusieurs clones puis elle récupéra leurs armes d'une traction dans la force et les tordit d'une torsion du poignet.

La jeune Jedi se jeta ensuite sur eux alors qu'ils reculaient et leur fut dessus en une seconde. Elle brandit son sabre laser et ils moururent tous dans les instants qui suivirent.

Quand elle en eut finit avec eux elle jeta vivement un coup d'œil aux alentours. Les clones semblaient avoir moins confiance en eux et commençaient à se replier vers le sommet, elle sentit des présences dans son dos.

Des clones l'avaient contournée. Elle renvoya leurs tirs, plusieurs d'entre eux s'effondrèrent, atteints par leurs propres tirs pour certains puis elle repoussa les autres avec la force. Ils perdirent l'équilibre et roulèrent au sol. Alors qu'ils tentaient de ramasser leurs armes, la jeune Twi'lek bondit au milieu d'eux.

L'un d'entre eux fut coupé en deux au niveau du torse, les autres le rejoignirent dans le néant. Elle pouvait maintenant sentir la peur émanant des clones et curieusement, cela nourrissait le torrent de colère qui coulait en elle.

Hydi reprit son ascension, les clones reculaient devant elle désormais. Elle envoya une puissante poussée de force vers une section de clones, ceux-ci basculèrent dans une tranchée où se trouvaient plusieurs de leurs camarades. Ils leur tombèrent dessus. Alors que les clones tentaient de se désempêtrer, la Jedi les rejoignit.

Leur sang en éclaboussa les parois. Elle ressentit pleinement leur peur et leur souffrance alors qu'elle les massacrait avec son sabre laser. Cela ne suffisait cependant pas à assouvir la soif qui lui brûlait les entrailles.

Hydi bondit hors de la tranchée, tapissée de cadavres et continua son ascension sous les tirs des clones.

La jeune jedi ressentait leur terreur jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme mais elle devait en finir avec eux, un projectile la frôla.

Des clones armés de lanceurs étaient apparus au sommet de la colline et la bombardait de missiles. Elle se contenta de les faire dévier de leur trajectoire grâce à la force. Elle était presque au sommet.

Hydi courut et bondit, elle atterrit derrière les clones puis pivota sur elle-même avec le sabre laser tendu devant elle.

Plusieurs des clones furent coupés en deux par celui-ci. La jeune Twi'lek repoussa les autres d'une violente poussée de la force. Ils furent projetés très haut, dans les airs.

Leurs hurlements résonnèrent pendant toute leur chute et ils s'écrasèrent au pied de la colline. La chute d'une centaine de mètres, ne leur avait laissé aucune chance.

Elle se tourna face au camp. Les petits bâtiments sur trépieds étaient regroupés au centre, à l'intérieur se trouvait l'état major et les centres de communication et de coordination.

D'un mouvement vif, la jeune Jedi para de son bras gauche le coup de crosse qu'un clone essaya de lui porté. Elle lui envoya son bras droit, tenant son sabre laser, en pleine figure.

Le sabre laser traversa le casque de part en part et le soldat s'effondra, les clones derrière lui ouvrirent le feu.

Une forte détonation retentit. Elle fit un bond sur le côté et une gerbe de terre se souleva, pile à l'endroit où elle se trouvait avant. Elle regarda en direction du sommet de la tour de contrôle : un sniper s'y trouvait.

Il avait appuyé son fusil de précision sur la balustrade et la visait à nouveau. Hydi vit un lanceur légèrement en contrebas, effectua une roulade et s'en empara.

Un nouveau tir de sniper la frôla alors qu'elle se redressait. Elle se mit à l'abri derrière un rocher se trouvant au sommet de la colline. La jeune Twi'lek mit un genou à terre et regarda dans le viseur : elle avait le sniper en ligne de mire, il avait rechargé son arme et allait de nouveau tirer.

Elle fit feu. Le projectile fila droit vers le sniper et le sommet de la tour, elle put ressentir la terreur du tireur. Le projectile le frappa et explosa. Le soldat fut disloqué et la violence de l'explosion souffla la salle de contrôle de la tour. Hydi éclata de rire.

Elle jeta le lanceur et reprit son sabre, toujours en riant. Les clones tirèrent dès qu'elle sortit de sa cachette. Elle leur envoya une puissante vague de force pure. La plupart des combattants se retrouvèrent à terre, désarmés.

Deux des bâtiments du commandement furent renversés puis elle fonça sur les clones qui se relevaient et récupéraient leurs armes.

La jeune Twi'lek sauta et trancha la tête de l'un d'entre eux avec son sabre, un autre eut le bras coupé avant de se voir enfoncé le sabre dans le ventre.

Elle continua, les clones avaient perdu leur organisation et leur combattivité. Ils étaient éparpillés sur la colline. Des clones sortaient des bâtiments et mouraient immédiatement.

Elle balança une grenade dans chaque bâtiments. Des vagues de douleurs et de peur l'assaillaient en permanence alors qu'elle les tuait sans pitié.

Hydi les massacra jusqu'au dernier et leurs cris mêlés à ses rires résonneraient à jamais dans cet endroit. Lorsqu'elle en eut finit avec eux la rage bouillait toujours en elle, elle n'était pas satisfaite.

La colline où la jeune Jedi se trouvait était désormais jonchée de cadavres et d'armes.

Les bâtiments éventrés brûlaient. Elle ne ressentait plus de terreur, plus de douleur et se sentait perdue. Brusquement, elle détecta une présence dans son dos. Elle se retourna, prête à attaquer.

Un jedi twi'lek se tenait devant elle, il la regardait fixement et la stupéfaction se lisait sur son visage.

Il avait un bandage au niveau de l'épaule gauche et tenait un sabre laser activé de son autre main. Elle s'apprêta à l'attaquer mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Puis tout d'un coup, la jeune Jedi se souvint : elle allait attaquer Kenda.

Le torrent de haine disparut avec la faim dévorante qui la rongeait. Elle se mit à trembler de tous ses membres, son sabre lui échappa des mains et elle tomba à genoux. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans l'ordre, elle se mit à pleurer.

Hydi entendit des pas à côté d'elle et qu'il s'agenouillait à côté d'elle, il la prit dans ses bras. Il la berça doucement pendant qu'elle pleurait. Il ne dit pas un mot, l'odeur de la mort lui monta aux narines. Elle écarta Kenda et vomit. Elle vomit sa haine, elle vomit tout ce qu'elle avait put ressentir en assassinant tous ces clones.

Hydi regarda rapidement autour d'elle et fut reprise de vomissements. Le spectacle était écœurant : des cadavres étaient éparpillés dans tout le camp, des membres gisaient çà et là.

La terre était imbibée de sang à certains endroits, elle se remit à sangloter et Kenda la consola à nouveau. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, lorsqu'elle se sentit enfin calmée, elle se releva.

La jeune Twi'lek alla ramasser son sabre laser et le rangea à sa ceinture. Elle ramassa également la gourde d'un clone qui gisait abandonnée et se rinça la bouche pour en enlever le goût âcre de la vomissure.

Elle trouva un paquetage dans lequel se trouvait des bandages et des compresses, elle s'en empara.

Hydi utilisa une des compresses pour s'essuyer la bouche et retourna auprès de Kenda : il était toujours à genou et avait encore pâlit. Elle défit son bandage, nettoya la plaie et lui réinjecta un anti douleur.

La plaie n'avait toujours pas cicatrisée et le sang continuait de s'écouler. Elle refit un bandage propre et lui donna un fortifiant. Alors qu'elle allait se redresser il la retint, elle leva le regard vers ses yeux.

-Tu m'as terrifié tout à l'heure tu sais ? Je n'ai jamais sentit une telle fureur émaner de qui que ce soit. Je suis content de te retrouver, Hydi. Dit-il en la fixant les larmes aux yeux.

Il se tourna vivement et cracha du sang. Hydi le redressa et lui essuya la bouche avec une compresse. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils se fixèrent un moment, en silence. La jeune Jedi se rapprocha du visage de Kenda et ils s'embrassèrent pour la première fois.

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par les émotions que suscita en elle ce baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et passionnément. Les deux Jedis perdirent toutes notions du temps, seul comptait cet instant.

La passion qui les ravageait depuis si longtemps pouvait enfin s'exprimer. Peu importe ce que penseraient les autres jedis, ils ne pouvaient pas nier plus longtemps les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Ils se séparèrent à regrets et restèrent face à face, leur regard se noyant dans celui de l'autre. Hydi caressa doucement le visage de Kenda.

-Kenda je ….

Elle s'interrompit, aucun autre mots ne lui venait à la bouche à part celui de Kenda.

-Oui Hydi ?

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Kenda mit fin à leur baiser en la repoussant doucement et en se retournant. Il fut secoué d'une quinte de toux et cracha du sang, à nouveau.

La jeune Jedi s'affaissa et vomit puis essaya ensuite de se relever mais chancela. Hydi le retint, se releva et le soutint.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la plateforme d'atterrissage et quittèrent le camp ravagé. Il n'y avait malheureusement qu'une canonnière posé sur la grande plateforme.

La plateforme en question était montée sur pilotis et pouvait accueillir au moins deux croiseurs Républicains, d'après sa taille.

Il s'agissait de croiseurs légers, quadriréacteurs dont la particularité était que le quatrième réacteur se situait sur le dos de l'appareil vers l'arrière. Les deux Jedis y étaient presque arrivés à la plateforme lorsqu'ils entendirent un grondement de moteurs.

Ils levèrent les yeux et aperçurent un croiseur républicain qui se dirigeait vers la plateforme, il était rouge et blanc.

Ils se mirent à couvert sous les escaliers qui donnaient accès à la zone d'atterrissage. Le croiseur se posa et ils entendirent la rampe d'accès du vaisseau descendre.

Ils dégainèrent leurs sabres et montèrent les marches. Ils débouchèrent sur la plateforme : le vaisseau se trouvait devant eux.

Une vingtaine de clones en était sortit et s'était déployés en éventail devant la rampe, l'arme épaulée. Hydi et Kenda n'hésitèrent pas et se ruèrent sur les clones.

Ceux-ci tentèrent de les stopper en tirant pendant que la rampe d'accès remontait : les pilotes avaient dut être mis au courant de leur présence. Ils bousculèrent plusieurs clones en prenant soin de leur envoyer un coup de sabre au passage.

La rampe était au trois quart refermée lorsqu'ils sautèrent dessus. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur du croiseur, dans la soute.

Des clones s'étaient groupés à l'entrée de celle-ci et ouvrirent le feu. Hydi et Kenda foncèrent sur les

tireurs en faisant de grands moulinets de leurs sabres pour dévier les tirs.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la hauteur des clones et ceux-ci furent découpés par les

sabres. Des projections de sang colorèrent les parois du couloir à l'entrée duquel se trouvaient leurs adversaires, les deux Jedis avancèrent.

D'autres clones débouchèrent de pièces adjacentes au couloir, Ils furent rapidement éliminés. Il y

eut des tirs dans leurs dos : les pilotes avaient dut rabaisser la rampe pour que les

clones encore présents sur la plateforme puissent rentrer dans le vaisseau et les aider.

Hydi et Kenda leur réglèrent leur compte et reprirent leur progression, laissant derrière eux les

cadavres de leurs assaillants. Ils finirent par arriver au poste de pilotage après quelques

escarmouches avec d'autres clones, la porte de celui-ci était verrouillée.

Ils plantèrent leurs sabres dedans et la découpèrent. Des tirs les accueillirent, Kenda s'effondra. Les

derniers soldats s'étaient regroupés dans le poste de pilotage pour protéger les pilotes.

Hydi s'en débarrassa, les pilotes sortirent leurs pistolets blasters mais elle se chargea d'eux. Elle se

tourna vers Kenda : il était toujours au sol, face contre terre.

Elle le tourna : il respirait encore mais le souffle était faible, son cœur se serra. Elle chercha une autre

blessure sur lui, n'en vit aucune. Aucun tir ne l'avait touché, il avait seulement perdu connaissance.

L'assaut du vaisseau avait dut lui demander trop d'efforts, la blessure l'avait visiblement très affaiblit.

Elle lui prit le pouls : il était faible mais ne ralentissait pas. La jeune Jedi l'installa sur le fauteuil d'un

des pilotes.

Il fallait qu'elle le réveille car ce vaisseau se pilotait au minimum à deux et parce qu'il était celui

qui avait le plus d'expérience en pilotage. Hydi avait rarement piloté et n'avait jamais manœuvré un

vaisseau aussi imposant.

Kenda l'avait déjà fait au cours d'une mission sénatoriale. Son vaisseau avait

été attaqué par des pirates et les pilotes avaient été exécutés. Il avait réussi à ramener le vaisseau à

bon port. Sur les quarante personnes se trouvant à bord au moment de l'attaque, seul sept s'en était

sortit.

Elle regarda ce qu'il lui restait comme matériel médical dans le sac qu'elle transportait. Elle n'avait plus que deux seringues de fortifiant. La jeune Twi'lek les injecta toutes les deux à son compagnon. Ce dernier se redressa brusquement.

-Il faut partir d'ici ! Parvint-il à dire en se relevant et en s'installant aux commandes. Hydi tu vas au poste secondaire, à côté de moi.

Elle s'exécuta et se concentra sur les commandes un moment, le jeune Jedi faisait de même à côté. En quelques minutes, elle les assimila et fit signe à Kenda qu'elle était prête. Il mit les moteurs en marche et fit les vérifications d'usage.

-Système Ok ! On va pouvoir décoller Hydi. Pendant qu'on décolle je veux que tu me prépare les coordonnées pour un saut dans l'hyperespace en direction de Coruscante.

Hydi lança les calculs pendant que Kenda lançait la procédure de décollage. Un voyant rouge s'alluma et une sirène retentit.

-Hydi ! La rampe d'accès au vaisseau est encore abaissée. Il faut la fermée.

Elle appuya sur un bouton et le voyant ainsi que la sirène s'éteignirent. La jeune Jedi regarda par la vitre du poste de pilotage, devant elle : le vaisseau s'élevait doucement au dessus des collines. Elle aperçut la jungle au-delà. Le ciel était bleu et il n'y avait pas un seul nuage.

Kenda poussa les moteurs et fonça plein ciel. La pression les plaqua dans leur siège alors que le vaisseau s'arrachait à la gravité de Dangar.

Hydi brancha le radar du vaisseau et surveilla l'écran. Le bleu du ciel devint de plus en plus foncé et de la glace commença à se formé sur la vitre du cockpit. Elle actionna les boucliers thermiques et la glace fondit aussitôt.

Les deux Jedis arrivèrent enfin dans le noir de l'espace. Deux échos apparurent immédiatement sur l'écran radar. Il y avait maintenant deux croiseurs lourds en orbite, les clones avaient surement reçu des renforts.

-Kenda ! J'ai deux échos sur le radar. Il s'agit de croiseurs clones ! Ils nous ont sûrement détectés !

-Il faut donc tenter le saut dans l'hyperespace maintenant ! repartit Kenda.

Hydi consulta l'avancement des calculs : le voyant vert n'était toujours pas allumé.

-Kenda, les calculs ne sont pas finis.

Les croiseurs apparurent devant eux : ils se venaient dans leur direction et étaient disposés en ligne.

-Hydi ! Enclenche les boucliers déflecteurs avant. Transfère une partie de l'énergie des boucliers arrière vers eux. Leurs canons pourraient bien nous pulvérisé d'un seul tir si nous ne le faisons pas.

Elle fit ce que Kenda avait demandé et regarda les croiseurs. Ceux-ci ouvrirent le feu. Les tirs furent absorbés par les boucliers et le vaisseau ne reçut aucun dommage. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au radar : le signal des croiseurs lui semblaient brouillés.

Elle regarda vers les vaisseaux : des dizaines de chasseurs en sortaient. Lorsqu'ils furent assez prêt, Hydi put les identifiés.

Il s'agissait d'un groupe d'Arc 170, chasseur dont les ailes pouvaient se séparer en deux pour former un V à l'horizontale. Hydi comprit la stratégie mise en place et en informa Kenda.

-Kenda. Les chasseurs vont venir nous harceler pour que nous répartitions la puissance de nos boucliers sur tout le vaisseau afin de nous protéger d'eux. Ainsi les croiseurs pourront nous détruire sans problèmes.

-Je le comprends bien ! répondit-il. Et c'est pour cela que nous n'allons pas marcher dans le piège !

Il va nous être difficile de nous en débarrassé. La manœuvre qui va suivre va sûrement te plaire avec les acrobaties que tu as fait tout à l'heure, il appuya sa déclaration d'un clin d'œil à son attention. Dérive toute la puissance des autres boucliers vers ceux situés à l'avant.

Sur ces mots, il dirigea leur croiseur droit sur l'ennemi. Les Arc 170 furent sur eux dans l'instant, ils passèrent de part et d'autre du vaisseau en les canardant. Pendant ce temps, Hydi suivit les instructions.

-Hydi ! Pousse les moteurs au maximum ! lui jeta Kenda. Nous allons frôler les croiseurs !

A peine eut il finit sa phrase que ces derniers ouvrirent le feu. Le vaisseau fonçait vers le croiseur de droite. Les chasseurs les harcelaient toujours et Hydi pouvait voir leurs échos sur son écran. Cependant, ils se trouvaient derrière eux et les canardaient encore. Une secousse ébranla le vaisseau, un voyant rouge s'alluma et les sirènes retentirent.

-Le réacteur dorsal est touché ! hurla Kenda. Ferme les sas Hydi !

Elle s'exécuta immédiatement.

-Bien! Active les boucliers arrière ! Assigne-leur le dixième de la puissance de nos boucliers. Ensuite coupe l'alimentation du réacteur touché et dérive sa puissance vers les réacteurs restants. Cela devrait suffire.

Le croiseur occupait tout leur champ de vision désormais.

- Accroche-toi Hydi, je vais faire partir le vaisseau en vrille pour que nous puissions nous protéger des chasseurs plus efficacement.

Kenda exécuta la manœuvre et le croiseur se mit à tournoyer. Ils se rapprochèrent du flanc exposé et virèrent pour le longer.

-Fait basculer la puissance des boucliers avant sur ceux de gauche, maintenant ! lui ordonna Kenda.

La jeune Twi'lek exécuta l'ordre. Elle put voir sur le radar que les chasseurs s'étaient écartés d'eux, le jeune Jedi stabilisa le vaisseau et ils frôlèrent le flanc du croiseur.

Ils pouvaient quasiment voir chaque détail de la coque. Le voyant vert indiquant que le saut dans l'hyperespace était prêt à être effectué s'alluma.

-Saut dans l'hyperespace possible. Dit-elle à Kenda.

-Bien ! Transfère-moi les coordonnées maintenant, nous allons effectuer le saut tout de suite.

Hydi transféra les coordonnées à Kenda. Celui-ci appuya sur plusieurs boutons et des traits blancs se rejoignant au centre du cockpit apparurent à la fenêtre alors qu'ils accéléraient.

Les deux Jedis furent plaqués dans leurs sièges puis la pression disparut. Des traits de lumières à l'extérieur leur indiquèrent qu'ils étaient toujours en hyperespace. Ils mettraient une heure et demie à atteindre coruscante à partir du système où ils se trouvaient.

Elle se tourna vers Kenda : ce dernier s'était renfoncé dans son siège et observait les traits de lumière. La jeune JEdi se leva et alla inspecter sa blessure, elle enleva les bandages.

La blessure avait prit un sale aspect : les chairs autour avaient noircies et du pus suintait. Il n'y avait aucune trace de cicatrisation et du sang continuait de s'écouler, le désinfectant ne suffisait pas.

Elle en imprégna tout de même une compresse et tenta de nettoyer la plaie.

Hydi renouvela l'opération trois fois, sans vraiment de succès. Elle imbiba les deux dernières compresses et les appliqua contre les plaies de part et d'autre de l'épaule.

-La blessure est vraiment très infectée. Il va falloir que tu serres les dents, lui conseilla-t-elle.

Elle maintint les compresses contre la blessure et vida le reste de la bouteille directement sur les plaies. Elle sentit la puissante douleur qui irradiait de Kenda à travers la force mais il ne broncha pas. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, la jeune Twi'lek refit le bandage.

Elle se sentait profondément impuissante devant cette blessure. Recoudre la plaie n'aurait de toute façon rien changé. Il avait besoin de soins médicaux complets mais elle ne disposait de rien d'autre et n'était pas guérisseuse, Kenda s'affaiblissait de plus en plus quoiqu'elle fasse.

Il avait conservé sa vivacité d'esprit, elle n'en doutait pas, mais les efforts physiques lui coûtaient cher. Elle leva les yeux et se perdit dans la contemplation de son visage : il avait perdu toutes couleurs.

Hydi passa la main sur le front de son compagnon, celui-ci ferma les yeux à ce contact : il brûlait de fièvre, il prit attrapa ses mains et les effleura d'un doux baiser. Elle lui fit un large sourire mais ne put empêcher une larme de couler de ses yeux, devant le triste état de son amoureux.

Le jeune Twi'lek tendit doucement la main et écrasa gentiment la larme qui ruisselait le long de sa joue, il lui fit un pâle sourire. Elle blottit son visage dans sa main et la lui attrapa pour l'empêcher de la retirer.

-Tout ira bien, lui dit-il doucement. Je vais m'en sortir. Une fois arrivés au temple, nos frères me remettront sur pied en un rien de temps et nous tirerons cette affaire de rébellion clone au clair.

-Oui, mais au sujet de nous deux ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Devrons-nous nous cacher pour nous aimer ? Je t'aime Kenda, je n'ai jamais rien ressentit de tel pour qui que ce soit. Je…

-Moi aussi je t'aime, la coupa gentiment Kenda. Rien ne pourra jamais éteindre le feu qui me dévore quand je suis avec toi. Je refuse que nous nous cachions pour vivre cet amour. Je parlerais au conseil et tenterais de les raisonner. J'aime être un jedi mais pas autant que je ne t'aime toi. Je préférerais quitter l'ordre et faire le grand saut plutôt que d'être séparé de toi.

-Et moi je te promets de te suivre, mon amour, reprit-elle.

-Cela je le sais déjà, dit-il avec un sourire. Je veux également que tu saches que quoiqu'il nous arrive, je serais toujours auprès de toi.

Sur ces paroles elle se leva et se pencha sur lui. Les deux Jedis s'embrassèrent et Hydi s'assit sur ses genoux. Ils se tinrent front contre front. Elle le regarda dans les yeux longuement, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et il lui caressa le dos.

Un frisson de bonheur la parcourut et des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Devant son regard interrogateur, elle se justifia avec un sourire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sont des larmes de bonheur cette fois.

-Tu sais ? continua Kenda. Depuis la première mission que l'on a faite ensemble, j'ai toujours pensé que j'étais vraiment très chanceux de pouvoir me battre à tes côtés. Je t'ai toujours admirée et j'avoue avoir des nourri des sentiments profonds pour toi dès le premier instant où nos regards se sont croisés, même si je l'ai toujours nié. Tu as été vraiment admirable sur Dangar et je ne pense pas t'arriver à la ceinture.

-En tout cas, tu arrives quand même à atteindre ma bouche. Tu n'as donc pas à te plaindre, le taquina t'elle. De mon côté, ce fut la même chose. Mais je veux que tu saches que tout ce que j'ai accomplit ce fut grâce à toi et je ne serais jamais arrivé à rien sans toi à mes côtés.

Il eut un sourire radieux qu'elle lui rendit et ils s'embrassèrent plus longuement, ils se séparèrent haletant. Elle avait chaud mais elle ne savait pas si c'était la passion ou la chaleur qui émanait du corps de Kenda qui lui faisait cet effet.

Leurs baisers se firent plus courts et plus rapprochés, leurs souffles également. Ils s'étreignirent. Les baisers de Kenda quittèrent sa bouche pour aller s'éparpillés sur sa poitrine, elle soupira de bonheur. Ils firent l'amour ainsi, sur le siège, et elle prit garde à ne pas toucher la blessure pendant ces instants très charnels.

L'instant fut intense et les minutes se transformèrent en heures. Ils s'abandonnèrent pleinement à la passion brûlante qui les dévorait avec les traits de lumière dansant devant la vitre et les voyants lumineux du tableau de bord comme seules sources de lumière.

Leurs étreintes durèrent un long moment et se fut l'alarme de l'écran de communication qui les sépara. Ils se rhabillèrent et Hydi retourna à son poste.

Elle consulta l'avancement de leur trajet : ils allaient sortir de l'hyperespace dans dix minutes. Elle appuya sur un bouton et un homme aux cheveux et à la barbe châtains apparut à l'écran.

Hydi l'identifia comme étant Obi Wan Kenobi, l'un des maîtres Jedi siégeant au conseil. Elle l'avait croisé quelques fois au cours de missions et dans les couloirs du temple, en compagnie de son apprenti : Anakin Skywlaker.

Ce dernier était un gentil garçon, quoiqu'un peu trop sûr de lui. Obi wan quand à lui était un des rares Jedi avec Mace Windu et Maître Yoda et Kenda, bien sûr, qu'elle admirait. Les lèvres du maître s'agitaient mais les deux jeunes Twi'lek n'entendaient rien.

Kenda effectua quelques réglages et la voix d'Obi Wan résonna dans le cockpit. Les minutes qui suivirent la laissèrent abattue. Un abîme sans fond sembla s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

Obi Wan leur apprenait l'attaque du temple Jedi et la rébellion massive des troupes clones. Il leur ordonnait de ne pas rejoindre le temple Jedi et ajouta que seul ce message devait être pris en compte, ils devaient faire demi-tour et disparaître le temps que la situation se stabilise.

La tristesse lui enserrait la poitrine comme un étau : ils ne trouveraient pas de Jedi pour prodiguer les soins dont avait besoin Kenda à Coruscant.

La jeune Twi'lek regarda ce dernier, son visage était inexpressif. Elle le sonda par la force : la douleur qu'il ressentait l'assaillit aussitôt. Ce n'était pas seulement la douleur due à la blessure mais également la douleur qu'il ressentait en pensant à l'avenir qu'ils n'auraient peut être jamais. Il s'était affaissé dans son fauteuil, les bras sur les accoudoirs.

Elle lui attrapa le poignet et le serra doucement en lui souriant. Elle ne voulait pas perdre espoir. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire demi-tour. Et puis où pourraient-ils aller sinon ? L'espace était vaste et il leur faudrait chercher un médecin.

La jeune Jedi doutait que Kenda puisse survivre le temps qu'ils mettraient à trouver une planète et un médecin. Coruscant était sa dernière chance de survie et il le savait.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, déclara t'elle. Nous allons sûrement trouver un médecin dans la ville. Ce n'est pas çà qui manque à Coruscant. Nous trouverons bien un guérisseur assez généreux pour nous soigner en ces temps troublés.

-Oui, en tout cas je l'espère, repartit-il. Le problème c'est que nous pourrions bien nous jeter dans la gueule du loup en tentant d'atterrir sur cette planète.

-Eh bien c'est une belle journée pour mourir, à ce moment là, répondit-elle en lui adressant un sourire sauvage.

-A qui le dis-tu, conclut-il avec un léger sourire.

Les deux Jedis s'embrassèrent avec passion et s'étreignirent un long moment. Profitant de ce qui constituait, probablement, un des derniers instants d'intimité dont ils pourraient profiter avant un moment.

Elle lui chuchota des mots doux à l'oreille et jeune Twi'lek se détendit. Ils contemplèrent les traits de lumière. Des voyants verts se mirent à clignoter et ils sortirent de l'hyperespace.

Coruscant apparut devant eux et se rapprocha. D'abord très vite puis, de plus en plus lentement alors que le vaisseau ralentissait en sortant de l'hyperespace.

La planète occupait toute la vitre du poste de pilotage lorsque Kenda prit les commandes : elle était sombre et les lumières de la ville-monde dessinaient des sillons lumineux à sa surface.

A la lumière du jour, la planète avait quasiment une couleur violette. L'écran de communication clignota. Hydi accepta le message mais cette fois ce fut un clone et non Obi Wan qui apparut sur l'écran.

-Tour de contrôle à croiseur républicain. Vous entrez dans l'espace aérien de Coruscant, veuillez vous identifier ! ordonna-t-il.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Coruscante

Chapitre 8 : Coruscant.

-Mon nom est Larrez et voici ma copilote Yagi, répondit immédiatement Kenda. Nous….

-Epargnez votre salive, le coupa le clone. Nous avons scanné votre vaisseau. Vous êtes actuellement en possession d'un croiseur républicain appartenant à nos troupes or, je vois que vous êtes des civils. De plus, nos scanners n'ont pas relevé d'autres signes de vie à bord à part les vôtres. Il semble également que le vaisseau possède de nombreux impacts de lasers. Veuillez couper vos moteurs jusqu'à nouvel ordre où nous vous abattons.

-Croiseur à contrôle, bien reçut, termina Kenda.

Lorsque la liaison fut coupée, il se tourna vers elle.

-Les ennuis recommencent, lâcha-t-il en coupant les moteurs.

Une vingtaine d'Arc 170 accompagnés de six canonnières vint à leur rencontre. Un croiseur apparut du côté droit de la planète et se positionna devant eux. Il y eut une sonnerie et Kenda activa de nouveau la liaison.

Le clone réapparut à l'écran.

-Nous vous avons envoyé un comité de réception, ils vont vous escorter jusqu'à une plateforme dégagée spécialement. Vous vous y poserez et sortirez tranquillement, puis nous vous escorterons au centre de commandement où vous nous livrerez des explications. Vous pouvez rallumer vos moteurs. Au moindre comportement suspect, vous serez pulvérisés. Contrôle terminé.

-Croiseur à Contrôle, bien reçut, conclut Kenda.

Leurs « anges gardiens » se positionnèrent de part et d'autre de leur vaisseau pendant que Kenda rallumait les moteurs, le croiseur resta à distance.

Les escorteurs se mirent en route et Kenda les suivit. La planète grossissait à vue d'œil à mesure qu'ils s'en rapprochaient. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'hémisphère nord de la planète et le franchirent, les deux Jedis pouvaient voir les nuages moutonnants à la surface de la planète.

Le soleil apparut. Kenda appuya sur un bouton et les vitres changèrent de teintes pour atténuer son éclat. Les chasseurs virèrent et amorcèrent la descente vers la surface de la planète, ils suivirent le mouvement.

La vitre du poste de pilotage se mit à rougeoyer alors qu'ils entraient dans l'atmosphère de la planète, le jeune Jedi enclencha les boucliers thermiques et le rougeoiement disparut.

Au fur et à mesure de leur descente, ils parvenaient à distinguer de plus en plus de détails de la ville. Plusieurs vaisseaux de transport passèrent à côté de leur groupe.

Les airspeeders en qui circulaient, en contrebas, miroitaient à la lumière du jour et formaient des colonnes continues qui se croisaient à des hauteurs différentes.

Le trafic était ininterrompu, de jour comme de nuit. Ils finirent par distinguer les hauts buildings de la ville alors qu'ils plongeaient toujours vers le sol. De nombreuses raies striaient la surface de la planète, en y descendant on accédait aux niveaux inférieurs de la planète.

Leurs escorteurs redressèrent leur trajectoire et ils rasèrent les premiers gratte-ciel avant de slalomer un moment entre eux.

Ils finirent par apercevoir le temple Jedi au loin : celui-ci était la proie des flammes, de grandes colonnes de fumée s'élevaient dans le ciel et les environs du temple étaient pris dans un épais nuage noir.

Cela démontrait manifestement que le temple brûlait depuis un moment et que personne n'avait bougé pour circonscrire les incendies qui le dévoraient.

Ils continuèrent leur route, suivant toujours les vaisseaux se trouvant devant eux. Ils rasèrent un bâtiment et une vaste plateforme s'offrit à leur vue : celle-ci flottait dans les airs au milieu des tours. Plusieurs canonnières y étaient amarrées et une trentaine de clones en armure de combat, l'arme au poing les y attendait.

Leurs armures de combat étaient blanches avec des bandes bleues. Kenda ralentit le vaisseau et exécuta les manœuvres d'approche.

Ils se posèrent sur la plateforme, les Arc 170 continuèrent leur route et disparurent au loin. Les canonnières qui les accompagnaient se mirent à tournoyer autour de la zone d'atterrissage.

Kenda coupa les moteurs et se leva de son siège, Hydi abaissa la rampe d'accès et l'imita.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la soute en enjambant les nombreux cadavres des clones qu'ils avaient abattus.

-Lorsque les clones pénétreront dans le vaisseau pour l'inspecter, ils comprendront qui on est et ils nous abattront, lâcha Kenda. Nous ne pouvons pas rester sur cette plateforme car ils vont sûrement vouloir inspecter le croiseur avant de prendre une quelconque décision.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, approuva Hydi. D'autant plus qu'ils vont sûrement vouloir nous fouiller et donc trouver nos sabres puis nous les confisquer. Ce qui veut dire que nous nous retrouverons sans défense. Le problème ce sont les canonnières.

-En ce qui concerne les canonnières en vol, je pense qu'elles ne nous gêneront pas pendant la première phase de notre évasion. Voici mon plan : On court jusqu'à une canonnière, on s'en empare, on se débarrasse des pilotes et on se débrouille pour se poser dans les bas quartiers. Elles ne tireront pas sur la plateforme, elles pourraient tuer les clones qui s'y trouvent et démolir les canonnières amarrées, résuma-t-il.

-Nous serons très exposé pendant la descente, mais le trafic étant plus dense en contrebas nous aurons des chances d'atteindre le sol. Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions, donc je suis partante, conclut Hydi.

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la soute et commencèrent à descendre la rampe avant de s'arrêter : les clones se tenaient devant eux, l'arme épaulée.

Les airspeeders défilaient plus haut. Les canonnières étaient en vol stationnaire, juste au dessus des soldats. Une canonnière était amarrée à la plateforme, droit devant eux, juste derrière le groupe de clones.

-Descendez les mains en l'air ! leur hurla l'un des clones. Au moindre geste suspect, nous vous descendons, ajouta-t-il d'un ton égal.

Hydi sentit que Kenda lui donnait un léger coup de coude dans les côtes et elle se tourna doucement vers lui : il levait les mains, elle l'imita et se tourna de nouveau vers les clones.

-Tu vois la canonnière en face ? lui demanda Kenda. A mon signal, on court tous les deux et on s'en empare, on va se frayer un chemin au sabre laser…

-Arrêter de chuchoter entre vous et descendez en douceur de cette rampe d'accès ! leur cria le même clone qui commençait à perdre son calme.

Kenda commença à descendre et Hydi le suivit.

-Go ! susurra-t-il.

D'une traction de la force, ils s'emparèrent de leurs sabres lasers restés à leur ceinture et les activèrent. Les clones ouvrirent immédiatement le feu. Hydi et Kenda parèrent les tirs de leurs sabres et se mirent à courir en faisant des moulinets avec, ils attinrent les premières lignes des clones.

Des clones s'effondrèrent sous leurs coups, certains ayant été amputés d'un membre, alors que les deux Jedis continuaient leur course vers la canonnière.

Ils finirent par franchir le groupe formé par les clones et se ruèrent vers la canonnière, celle-ci commençait à s'éloigner de la plateforme lorsqu'ils sautèrent dedans.

Les deux gardes clones furent bousculés et chutèrent dans le vide en hurlant. Hydi regarda rapidement vers l'extérieur : La canonnière s'éloignait de la plateforme et les autres aéronefs les suivaient.

Le pilote aux commandes de la canonnière effectua une vrille pour se débarrasser des deux passagers indésirables, mais Hydi et Kenda eurent le temps de s'accrocher aux poignées qui pendaient au plafond.

Il en effectua alors une deuxième mais dut faire une embardée à la sortie de celle-ci pour éviter un airspeeder et la canonnière perdit de l'altitude.

Voyant que la manœuvre ne fonctionnait pas, le copilote prit en main son pistolet blaster et se tourna vers eux.

Hydi fut plus rapide et lui trancha la main qui tenait l'arme. Le clone hurla mais la elle passa son sabre au travers du siège, le transperçant et le faisant taire par la même occasion.

La jeune Jedi ramassa l'arme et tira sur l'artilleur de droite situé dans sa boule, la vitre explosa et le soldat reçut trois lasers dans le corps.

Elle répéta la manœuvre avec l'artilleur de gauche. Kenda se jeta sur le pilote et le sortit de son siège pour prendre sa place aux commandes, la jeune Jedi empoigna ce dernier et le poussa hors de la canonnière.

Le clone s'écrasa sur le cockpit de la canonnière qui les suivait et celle-ci décrocha puis disparut de son champ de vision. Les canonnières suivantes ouvrirent le feu.

Hydi s'assit à la place du copilote, après avoir viré son cadavre, et Kenda commença les manœuvres évasives : il fit tanguer un peu le vaisseau, et entama le long piqué qui devait les amener au sol.

Les étages des buildings autour d'eux se mirent à défiler à toute vitesse. Le sol se rapprochait. Ils tanguèrent pour éviter plusieurs speeders.

Sur son radar, elle vit que leurs poursuivants avaient piqués à leur suite. Des lasers passèrent de part et d'autre de la canonnière, confirmant ainsi son observation.

Ils arrivèrent aux hauteurs où le trafic était le plus dense et multiplièrent les manœuvres d'évitement pour éviter d'heurter les speeders qui passaient à toute allure sous eux.

Leurs poursuivants arrêtèrent de tirer pour éviter de faire un carnage parmi les civils. Ses tympans lui faisaient très mal à cause de la pression engendrée par la descente très rapide mais la jeune Twi'lek serra les dents.

Elle put sentir, à travers la force, que les signes vitaux de Kenda s'affolaient. Un voile sombre commençait à lui obscurcir la vue et elle devina que si la descente à cette vitesse se prolongeait trop longtemps, ils finiraient pulvérisés en bas.

Les composants de la canonnière commencèrent à trembler sous l'effet de la vitesse. Les aéronefs qui les suivaient ouvrirent à nouveau le feu, décidant probablement que la poursuite devenait trop dangereuse pour eux.

Par la force, la jeune Jedi sentit les signes vitaux de kenda s'affaiblirent et elle prit donc le contrôle de la canonnière.

Les immeubles de basse taille des niveaux inférieurs se rapprochaient : Hydi pouvait distinguer les schémas dessinés par les rues, en contrebas. Elle tira sur le manche à sa droite.

L'appareil commença à se redresser doucement alors que le sol se rapprochait à toute vitesse. Une violente explosion retentit, la canonnière trembla et fit un tonneau.

Hydi comprit qu'un tir les avait atteints. Elle reprit le contrôle de l'appareil alors qu'il partait en vrille et tenta, en se tournant rapidement, de constater l'étendu des dégâts : une de leurs ailes était désormais percée et de la fumée s'en échappait.

La jeune Jedi continua de tenter de redresser l'appareil, les immeubles se rapprochaient de plus en plus mais la canonnière piquait encore légèrement.

Elle vira brusquement pour éviter une grande tour. L'appareil se mit sur la tranche et frôla la façade de la tour. Une explosion derrière elle lui fit comprendre que l'une des canonnières qui les suivaient n'avait pas réussit la manœuvre.

Les immeubles étaient très proches maintenant et elle pouvait distinguer en détails les nombreux panneaux publicitaires qui y étaient accrochés. Elle frôlait les toits, Hydi dévia légèrement la trajectoire et se mit à survoler une large avenue piétonne.

Les passants étaient tous petits en bas. La canonnière perdait progressivement, mais surement de l'altitude. Elle aperçut un pont sur lequel passaient des monorails droit devant elle.

Les monorails étaient fréquents dans les bas quartiers, ils servaient aux déplacements des habitants des niveaux inférieurs dont les autoroutes de landspeeders étaient saturées.

Si la jeune Twi'lek ne parvenait pas à redresser maintenant elle allait percuter le pont de plein fouet. Elle tira au maximum sur le manche et parvint enfin à redresser la canonnière. L'appareil frôla les rails et manqua d'entrer en collision avec un monorail qui arrivait au même moment.

Des lasers passèrent de part et d'autre de la canonnière et une détonation la secoua, l'aéronef tangua et perdit de l'altitude.

Hydi parvint à stopper le tangage mais elle constata qu'elle perdait de la vitesse et de plus en plus d'altitude. Elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : leurs poursuivants avaient dut toucher un ou plusieurs de leurs propulseurs.

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, une partie du toit se mit à rougir sous la chaleur des flammes qui devaient ravager la partie arrière du toit de la canonnière où se trouvaient les réacteurs.

La canonnière continuait de tomber, le nez levé. Hydi se leva de son siège en s'accrochant. Kenda était inconscient, elle le sortit de son siège, l'enlaça de son bras gauche et le tint serré contre elle en se déplaçant vers le côté droit de l'habitacle.

La jeune Twi'lek s'accrocha à une poignée avec la main droite, tout en maintenant fermement Kenda contre elle.

Elle regarda en bas : les gens fuyaient alors que la canonnière, désormais incontrôlable, se rapprochait de plus en plus du sol.

Les immeubles et les panneaux publicitaires défilaient devant ses yeux. Elle vit que les canonnières qui les poursuivaient étaient toujours derrière eux et accompagnaient leur descente.

Hydi se trouvait désormais à une dizaine de mètres du sol et distinguait parfaitement les personnes qui fuyaient dans tous les sens, leurs traits tirés par la panique. Elle sentit leur terreur par l'intermédiaire de la force. La jeune Jedi sauta de la canonnière, lâchant kenda.

Elle se concentra et stoppa leur chute à quelques centimètres du sol, au milieu de tous les passants terrorisés. La canonnière continua sa course et toucha le sol, une centaine de mètres plus loin. Les appareils qui les avaient pris en chasse passèrent au dessus d'eux.

Hydi entendit un grand grincement métallique alors que la canonnière devait glisser au sol et une boule de feu accompagnée d'une explosion emplit l'avenue un peu plus loin.

Par la force, elle sentit que plusieurs personnes venaient de mourir mais fut incapable de savoir combien. Les passants hurlèrent et refluèrent dans leur direction : les canonnières revenaient vers eux, les pilotes avaient dut les voir sauter.

La jeune Jedi raffermit sa prise sur Kenda, qui n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance, et le traîna vers une ruelle qu'elle apercevait à une cinquantaine de mètres.

Les passants ne faisaient pas attention à eux, trop occupés à fuir alors que des canonnières chargées de clones descendaient pour se poser sur l'avenue.

Hydi se mit à courir tout en trainant Kenda, il formait un poids mort et la gênait pour avancer mais pour elle il était hors de question de l'abandonner.

Elle se retourna en avançant, les canonnières stationnaient au ras de la foule et des soldats en sautaient : ils portaient tous les armures de combat blanches à bandes bleues.

Elle arriva enfin à la ruelle et s'y engouffra. De nombreux containers, certains débordants de déchets, étaient appuyés le long des façades sales des bâtiments qui l'encadrait.

La jeune Twi'lek continua sa progression dans la ruelle alors que la panique régnait toujours sur l'avenue. Les clones hurlaient des ordres aux habitants par l'intermédiaire de hauts parleurs alors que des sirènes retentissaient dans le quartier.

L'odeur qui régnait dans cette ruelle était vraiment écœurante. Elle en avait le souffle court et des picotements, dus à la présence de cuves au contenu douteux, lui prenaient le nez et la gorge.

Elle arriva à un croisement : une autre ruelle partait sur la droite, elle s'y engagea.

Hydi marcha quelques mètres et aperçut une bouche d'égouts.

Légèrement plus loin se trouvait un amoncellement de sacs et de plaques métalliques, un plan lui vint à l'esprit. Elle allongea Kenda au sol et s'agenouilla à côté de la plaque d'égout. Celle-ci ne comportait aucune prise qui puisse permettre l'ouverture manuelle.

Elle prit donc son sabre laser et découpa la plaque de fermeture. Elle la retira, la posa à côté de l'ouverture pratiquée puis se dirigea vers l'amas de déchets qu'elle avait aperçut.

Hydi écarta quelques sacs et plusieurs plaques métalliques jusqu'à ce que l'espace dégagé au milieu du tas soit assez grand pour accueillir deux personnes couchées.

Elle alla chercher Kenda puis l'y allongea. Elle empila ensuite les sacs rejetés sur le côté tout autour de l'espace de façon à fabriquer un abri.

Elle laissa de petits espaces à certains endroits de façon à pouvoir surveiller la ruelle par leur intermédiaire.

La jeune Jedi laissa une ouverture par laquelle elle se glisserait lorsqu'elle aurait finit. Elle disposa, ensuite, plaques et sacs poubelles de façon à former un toit.

Elle entendait toujours les sirènes et les hauts parleurs des clones à proximité. Ceux-ci ne devaient plus être très loin, mais ils étaient surement gênés par la panique qui régnait dans l'avenue.

Hydi se pressa, jetant des coups d'œil vers chaque extrémité de la ruelle. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle contempla rapidement son travail : le tout formait un monceau de déchets, disposés de façon ordonnée.

Elle se glissa dans l'abri. Elle tira un sac qu'elle avait laissé de côté pour masquer l'ouverture et observa la ruelle.

Après quelques secondes, un groupe de clones apparut à l'intersection de la ruelle dans laquelle elle se cachait et de la ruelle donnant sur l'avenue mais ils continuèrent leur chemin.

Un groupe de clones suivit immédiatement et s'engagea dans la ruelle. Les soldats avançaient en file, l'arme épaulée, prêts à tirer.

Les battements de son cœur accélérèrent, les clones avançaient sur leurs gardes avec le doigt sur la gâchette.

Ils vérifiaient chaque recoin. Ils arrivèrent devant la bouche d'égout ouverte et le soldat de tête leva un bras pour faire signe aux autres de s'arrêter.

Ses camarades s'approchèrent prudemment de l'ouverture et l'entourèrent. Ils discutèrent un moment, en chuchotant.

Hydi était tendue, prête à dégainer son sabre laser au moindre danger. L'odeur qui régnait dans l'abri qu'elle avait confectionné était presque suffocante.

Un des clones se retourna et s'approcha de l'abri, il commença à l'examiner mais un de ses camarades l'interpella et il retourna auprès du groupe.

Elle faillit sursauter et hurler lorsqu'une botte de clone masqua soudainement l'ouverture par laquelle elle observait. La botte se souleva et elle vit qu'un autre groupe de clone, venant de la direction opposée, rejoignait le groupe massé près de l'ouverture.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? lança l'un des clones du groupe qui venait d'arriver.

-En effet, lui répondit un des clones près de la bouche d'égout. Il semblerait que nos deux jedis fugitifs se soient réfugiés dans les égouts. Cette bouche a assurément été découpée avec un sabre laser. Il va falloir les traquer en surface et dans les égouts.

-Oui, mais nous allons mettre des années à les retrouver là dedans. Le réseau s'étend sur toute la planète et il est vraiment dangereux, c'est un vrai labyrinthe. Il nous faut du soutien, conclut-il.

-On y a déjà pensé, ajouta son interlocuteur en appuyant sur le bouton du comlink intégré à son casque. Unité 2-6 à contrôle, nous avons besoin d'une unité en renfort aux coordonnées que je vais vous transmettre. Il faut également que d'autres unités pénètrent dans les égouts en différents points. Les Jedis s'y sont réfugiés.

Il écouta un moment.

-Bien reçut contrôle, terminé. Il se tourna vers le clone avec qui il parlait précédemment. Une unité est en route, elle ne va plus tarder. Nous allons l'attendre avant de pénétrer dans ces égouts. Ils mobilisent un bataillon pour nous aider. Je vais laisser deux hommes ici pour accueillir les jedis s'ils veulent sortir par ici.

-Bien reçut. On commence à descendre, çà ira plus vite.

Les clones descendirent un par un, à l'exception de deux d'entre eux. Deux minutes plus tard, une unité arriva dans la ruelle et, sur un signe des clones restés en surface, s'engouffra dans la bouche d'égout.

Une fois que le dernier clone fut rentré, les deux soldats restés près de la bouche mirent un genou à terre et scrutèrent l'obscurité de la bouche.

C'était l'occasion idéale pour Hydi, les clones ne s'attendaient pas à ce que les jedis soient restés en surface et ne surveillaient donc pas la ruelle.

Avec des gestes précautionneux, elle déplaça le sac masquant l'entrée sans bruits. Elle s'extirpa de l'abri, se releva et se rendit silencieusement derrière les clones.

D'un geste vif, la jeune Jedi dégaina son sabre laser et trancha la tête du premier. Le deuxième leva la tête mais fut décapité à son tour. Elle retourna ensuite à l'abri et dégagea Kenda.

Il était toujours inconscient lorsqu'elle tenta de le redresser mais elle fit un faux mouvement et il se réveilla en criant. Il la regarda, son visage tendu reflétait la douleur qu'il ressentait. Elle s'accroupit et lui caressa le visage.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait mal, s'excusa-t-elle. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, donc il va falloir que tu essaies de m'aider du mieux que tu peux.

-Ce n'est rien Hydi, parvint-il à articuler. Je vais tenter de t'aider.

Il se redressa avec son aide et s'appuya sur elle. Il lui passa le bras autour du cou et Hydi le tint par la taille. Ils déambulèrent un moment dans les ruelles sombres et finirent par déboucher sur une large avenue piétonne bordée par des boutiques diverses.

La jeune Twi'lek sentait que son compagnon faiblissait de plus en plus et il fallait donc qu'elle trouve rapidement quelqu'un qui ne soit pas trop curieux et qui puisse le soigner.

L'avenue où ils se trouvaient était aussi bondée que celle où ils s'étaient écrasés, des humains se mêlaient à d'autres races extraterrestres.

Des groupes discutaient tranquillement près des étals des marchands et des clones en armure de combat circulaient dans la foule.

Les deux Jedis durent se dissimuler en se mêlant à des groupes de badauds qui observaient les marchandises proposées par les marchands, afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention des soldats.

Des droïdes de police circulaient au milieu de la foule et des passants encapuchonnés arrêtèrent les deux Twi'lek, à plusieurs reprises, pour leur proposer des produits illégaux.

Les bas fonds de Coruscant étaient en effet un lieu de choix pour l'écoulement de ces produits. Le chômage et la pauvreté y atteignaient des sommets et la pègre en profitait bien.

Les panneaux publicitaires recouvraient les façades grisâtres et sales des tours et des immeubles. La hauteur des bâtiments était telle qu'il faisait toujours sombres dans les niveaux inférieurs.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer, les gens ne faisaient pas attention à eux.

Il était en effet fréquent de croiser des blessés dans ces niveaux en raison des affrontements entre bandes et il était préférable de ne pas s'y intéresser.

Ils croisèrent également des droïdes affairés au ramassage des ordures et au nettoyage des trottoirs. Sentant la lassitude de Kenda, elle se décida à approcher un vendeur humain.

Celui-ci était courtaud et brun. Il avait des sourcils et des cheveux broussailleux et gras et vendait des pièces de rechange pour droïdes dont la qualité était, à première vue, douteuse.

-Que vous faut-il donc ma petite dame ? lui demanda-t-il en la remarquant.

-En fait, j'ai juste besoin d'un renseignement, répondit-elle immédiatement.

-Ah pour çà il faut payer ! Le prix dépend évidemment du genre de renseignement que vous désirez, dit-il avec un sourire mielleux.

Peu décidée à discuter affaire dans un moment aussi grave, elle décida d'utiliser la force pour obtenir le renseignement.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin d'argent pour me répondre, lui dit-elle en imprimant la phrase dans l'esprit du marchand.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent pour vous répondre, répéta t'il.

-Pourriez vous me dire où je pourrais trouver un médecin pour soigner mon ami blessé ? s'enquit-elle en utilisant encore la force.

-Cela dépend quel type de médecin vous recherchez. Votre ami m'a l'air vraiment mal en point, je ne veux pas savoir comment il s'est mit dans cet état. Cependant je connais un médecin, pas trop regardant, qui a l'habitude de soigner des trafiquants blessés lors d'affrontements entre bandes. Je ne garantis pas qu'il guérisse complètement votre ami mais, au moins, il ne vous livrera à personne. Pour le trouver vous continuez sur cette avenue, première rue à droite et c'est l'immeuble numéro 2104, l'informa t'il.

-Merci à vous, bonne fin de journée, le remercia t'elle en se tournant pour se mettre en route.

-Bonne fin de journée à vous, conclut-il.

Hydi et Kenda se mirent donc en route. Elle devait maintenant trainer son compagnon car les forces de celui-ci s'amenuisaient et il ne pouvait presque plus tenir debout.

Ils suivirent les indications du marchand et arrivèrent à l'intersection de la rue indiquée par le marchand. A cet endroit, les hauts bâtiments qui encadraient jusque là la rue laissaient place à un fouillis de tours de petites hauteurs dans un état de délabrement avancé.

Un barrage fait de bennes à ordures renversées et de carcasses de speeders la barrait sur toute sa largeur, un étroit passage avait été dégagé pour permettre aux gens de passer.

Une dizaine d'hommes portant des morceaux d'armures de combat et des casques rouges, masquant leurs visages, y étaient poster et contrôlaient ceux qui voulaient s'engager dans la rue.

Ils portaient de longs fusils blasters et Hydi devina tout de suite qu'ils allaient entrer dans une zone sous le contrôle d'un cartel.

La corruption gangrénant les bas quartiers leur permettait, en effet, d'obtenir le contrôle de certains secteurs. Ne voyant pas d'autres solutions, Hydi et Kenda s'avancèrent vers le groupe d'hommes armés.

Lorsqu'elle fut à la hauteur de l'homme le plus proche, celui-ci leur fit signe de s'approcher.

-Qu'est ce que vous venez faire par ici? Vous êtes de ce quartier ? leur lança-t-il, d'une voix caverneuse.

-Non nous ne sommes pas de ce quartier mais nous avons besoin d'aller voir un médecin qui habite un peu plus loin, lui répondit Hydi.

-Pourquoi un médecin ? L'homme sembla remarquer l'état de Kenda. Que lui est il arrivé ? Nous ne laissons pas entrer les blessés des autres gangs sur notre territoire ! gronda-t-il.

-Il a reçut une balle perdue, nous avons été pris dans une fusillade entre deux gangs, inventa-t-elle. Il a pris une balle de sniper et il a besoin de soins rapidement.

-Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de voir un médecin dans ce quartier spécialement ? Il y a plein d'autre médecin en ville, grogna t'il peut enclin à les laisser passer.

-Un ami nous a conseillé d'aller voir ce médecin car il est, d'après lui, le meilleur pour ce genre de blessures. Il nous a déposé en speeder à quelques rues d'ici et est reparti, dit-elle rapidement.

L'homme leur fit signe d'attendre et alla parler à un de ses camarades resté en retrait. Ils chuchotèrent entre eux en regardant dans leur direction de temps en temps et leur interlocuteur revint.

-Vous pouvez passer, et dégagez vite fait avant qu'on ne change d'avis.

Hydi et Kenda, qu'elle soutenait toujours, franchirent le point de contrôle sous le regard hostile des gardes. Ils se mirent ensuite en quête de la tour que leur avait indiqué le marchand.

Les deux Jedis croisèrent plusieurs patrouilles de gardes. Les passants ne faisaient pas attention à eux. Des débris et des déchets jonchaient le sol et des dégoulinantes brunâtres ruisselaient le long des façades des tours.

Ils finirent par trouver la tour 2104 : il s'agissait de l'une des plus hautes tours du quartier mais également de l'une des plus délabrée. Le numéro de la tour avait été peint en blanc sur la façade grisâtre et l'usure commençait à l'effacer.

De nombreuses fenêtres étaient brisées et il n'y avait plus de porte d'entrée, les deux Twi'lek entrèrent. Le hall était gris et vide et les revêtements du sol et des murs avaient visiblement été arrachés.

Sur le mur de droite se trouvait un petit écran où l'on pouvait consulter le nom des résidents et l'étage auquel ils se trouvaient.

Hydi fit défiler les noms et après une minute, tomba sur un médecin. Il devait s'agir de celui qu'elle et Kenda cherchaient, il habitait au douzième étage.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les cages d'ascenseur situées en face de l'entrée. Elle put constater que le mot cage pouvait s'appliquer aussi aux cabines : les panneaux avaient disparus et il ne restait plus que l'ossature métallique de la cabine, une simple plaque métallique faisait office de sol.

Il restait, heureusement, l'écran pour choisir son étage : il avait été soudé à une des barres latérale de l'ascenseur.

La jeune Jedi sélectionna le numéro de l'étage et la cage s'éleva dans un concert de grincements métalliques. L'ascenseur s'arrêta au douzième.

Elle traîna Kenda hors de l'ascenseur. Un couloir s'offrit à eux et ils l'empruntèrent : les murs de celui-ci étaient aussi gris et ternes que ceux du hall d'entrée.

Les deux Jedis finirent par arriver devant une porte noire. A côté d'elle se trouvait, fixé au mur, un petit écran sur lequel on pouvait lire « Docteur Lars Bogh, chirurgie ». Hydi sonna. Un petit moment s'écoula et la porte s'ouvrit.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Refuge

Chapitre 9 : Refuge.

Le docteur était un Rodien. Comme tous les membres de son espèce, ce dernier était d'apparence humanoïde : il était de taille moyenne et avait une peau bleu-gris écailleuse, il avait de grands yeux globuleux ainsi qu'une bouche qui ressemblait à une petite trompe.

Deux oreilles pointues encadraient sa tête et il possédait deux petites antennes de forme conique au sommet du crâne. Il avait également de longs doigts. Le médecin les regarda un moment d'un air suspicieux et pris la parole.

-Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? les interrogea t'il.

-Bonjour, mon nom est Yagi et voici mon conjoint : Kenda, dit-elle en désignant ce dernier d'un infime mouvement du menton. Il a été blessé par balle il y a plusieurs heures de cela et a besoin de soins en toute urgence, expliqua t'elle.

-C'est bon, entrez ! lâcha-t-il en s'écartant de l'embrasure de la porte pour leur laisser le passage.

Les deux Jedis pénétrèrent dans l'appartement et arrivèrent dans un petit couloir aux murs bleus dont chaque pan comprenait une porte noire. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée du couloir.

Lars ferma la porte derrière eux et les conduisit vers la porte de droite. Un écran fixé à la porte du fond indiquait « toilettes ». Sur la porte qu'ils empruntèrent se trouvait un écran où était indiqué « salle d'attente ».

Hydi et Kenda qui était toujours appuyé sur elle entrèrent à la suite de Lars et débouchèrent dans une salle exigüe dans laquelle se trouvaient cinq sièges.

Au fond de cette pièce se trouvait une autre porte. Ils la franchirent à la suite de Lars et arrivèrent dans une petite pièce bleu clair, sans fenêtres, aux murs carrelés.

Au centre se trouvait une table d'opération. Des droïdes médicaux ainsi que des étagères remplies de bouteilles et diverses machines étaient entreposés le long des murs.

- Allongez-le ici ! lui ordonna Lars en désignant la table d'opération.

Hydi aida Kenda à s'étendre dessus puis elle s'écarta. Lars s'approcha de Kenda et l'aida à retirer sa tunique de Jedi. Le médecin marqua une pause en apercevant le sabre laser que le jeune Jedi portait à sa ceinture mais ne fit pas de remarque.

Il prit ensuite des ciseaux et découpa les bandes imprégnées de sang. La blessure apparut et une affreuse odeur de décomposition emplie la pièce : les chairs autour de la plaie avaient noircies et la peau était pâle, les chairs en son centre étaient suintantes de pus mêlé à du sang. Elle vit Lars tressaillir légèrement à cette vision.

-Comment et quand cela est-ce arrivé ? lui demanda-t-il précipitamment.

-Une balle de sniper au cours d'une mission il y a plusieurs heures, lui répondit-elle après un instant d'hésitation.

-Oui et ce n'est pas du petit calibre d'après ce que j'ai put voir. D'après son aspect, la blessure devrait dater d'il y a quelques jours si il avait été blessé sur Coruscante. Vous n'étiez pas sur Coruscante n'est-ce pas, Maître Jedi ? la questionna t'il tout en examinant la plaie de Kenda.

-En effet nous étions dans la bordure extérieure. Cette blessure a été faite par un fusil de précision de gros calibre. Maintenant que comptez-vous faire ? Nous livrer aux soldats ? Nous avons bien vu, en arrivant, que l'armée traquait les Jedi, lui jeta-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

-Non, aucunement. Je n'apprécie aucunement les soldats et je suis opposé au chancelier Palpatine, vous pouvez donc avoir confiance en moi. Je posais simplement ses questions pour savoir avec qui j'avais affaire, se défendit-il.

Un droïde s'approcha sur un signe de main de Lars avec un plateau remplit d'instrument. Le Rodien prit une seringue et injecta son contenu dans le bras droit de Kenda.

-Je ne peux pas l'endormir complètement pour cette opération, il a perdu trop de sang, lui expliqua-t-il.

Il attrapa un scalpel et entreprit de découper les chairs infectées et de les extraire. Un droïde médical s'approcha à sa demande avec un bocal remplit d'un liquide bleu clair, le médecin mit les chaires extraites dedans. Kenda perdit connaissance.

-Je n'ai pas de cuve à bacta ici, je ne pas l'y plonger pour l'aider à guérir. L'infection est en train de se répandre dans son corps par l'intermédiaire du sang, je ne peux donc rien promettre quant à sa survie, dit-il tout en continuant son opération. Maintenant, il faut que vous alliez attendre dans la salle d'attente, lui ordonna-t-il.

Hydi décida de ne pas insister et se retira dans la salle d'attente pour laisser Lars se concentrer sur sa tâche.

L'angoisse lui serrait le ventre, elle voulut s'asseoir sur un des sièges mais ses mains se mirent à trembler lorsqu'elle pensa à l'état de Kenda. La jeune Jedi se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la salle, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers lui.

OoooOOoooOO

Slayer 8 marchait en tête de colonne dans les étroits couloirs des égoûts de Coruscante. La vision nocturne de son caque teintait de vert toute sa vision.

Les imposants tuyaux d'évacuation occupant les trois quarts de ces couloirs, ils avaient tout juste la place d'avancer en colonne. Le commando, dont il faisait partie, avait été rattachée à la traque de deux Jedis qui semblaient s'être réfugiés dans les égouts.

On leur avait donné le nom de code opérationnel « Slayer » et on les avait envoyés ici. Cela faisait désormais deux heures qu'ils pataugeaient dans cet endroit sans qu'il n'y ait aucun signe des Jedis, cela commençait à le lasser sérieusement.

Ils n'avaient pas tiré un seul coup de feu depuis le début de l'opération, son commando comportait une vingtaine de membres.

Slayer 1 qui avait le commandement de l'opération évoluait en quatrième place derrière lui. Ils approchaient maintenant du point d'entrée supposé des Jedis dans les égouts : il avait été signalé par une patrouille qui les traquait.

Le soldat avançait sur ses appuis, prêt à tiré au moindre mouvement suspect. Il aperçut une raie de lumière plus loin, il n'y avait aucun soldat dans le secteur visiblement.

Le clone avança et distingua l'ouverture au plafond : celle-ci semblait bien avoir été découpée au sabre laser.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la verticale de l'ouverture, un détail attira son attention : un liquide foncé avait laissé des dégoulinantes sur les murs de part et d'autre de la bouche d'égout et avait teinté le liquide dans lequel ils pataugeaient.

Slayer 8 leva un bras pour faire signe à ses camarades de s'arrêter. Il se retourna ensuite vers Slayer 5 qui le suivait et lui fit signe de couvrir le couloir devant eux.

Ce dernier s'exécuta et Slayer 8 s'avançât et passa la main sur la paroi, une partie du liquide se déposa sur son gantelet de combat.

Il désactiva sa vision nocturne et tendit la main dans la raie de lumière pour connaître la couleur de cette chose : le liquide était rouge.

Le soldat regarda en haut et fit signe à ses camarades de le couvrir. En se retournant son pied heurta quelque chose sous l'eau.

Il se baissa et ramassa un fusil d'assaut blaster. Cela n'augurait décidément rien de bon, il tendit le fusil à Slayer 5 qui le prit.

Slayer 8 tint son fusil d'assaut de la main droite, le doigt au niveau de la gâchette, et entreprit de gravir l'échelle de sortie à l'aide de sa main libre.

Il passa la tête dehors : les cadavres de deux soldats gisaient, décapités, de part et d'autre de l'ouverture. Le liquide qui avait ruisselé dans l'égout était en fait le sang qui s'était échappé de ces deux cadavres au moment de leur mort.

Le fusil d'assaut qu'il venait de récupéré devait appartenir à un de ces deux clones. Il se hissa complètement hors de l'égout, il se trouvait désormais dans une ruelle.

Le clone fit un tour sur lui-même en balayant la ruelle du canon de son fusil d'assaut pour vérifier que personne n'y était posté en embuscade.

Dès qu'il eut effectué cette vérification de routine, il se pencha par la bouche d'anglais et fit signe que la voix était libre à ses camarades. Ceux-ci sortirent un par un.

Pendant ce temps, il examina plus en détail les alentours : des sacs poubelles et des plaques métalliques avaient été jetées pêle-mêle au milieu de la ruelle.

Ses camarades se dispersèrent dans la ruelle pendant que Slayer 11 et Slayer 13, les médecins de l'unité, inspectaient les corps des clones tués.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finit les examens des corps ils firent part de leurs observations à Slayer 1 et ce dernier les interpella et leur demanda de se rapprocher autour de lui. Ils s'exécutèrent.

-Bon, voici le topo ! commença Slayer 1. Les médecins de l'unité ont examinés les corps et il ne fait désormais aucuns doutes que c'est un sabre laser qui les a décapités. Ils ont surement été pris par surprise, ce qui veut dire que l'assassin se trouvait derrière eux. Les Jedis ne se sont donc pas engouffrés dans les égouts, comme l'unité qui a découvert cette plaque découpée le supposait. Ils se sont planqués et ont éliminés les gardes avant de prendre la fuite. Nous allons donc fouiller cette ruelle et chercher des indices, expliqua-t-il. Exécution ! qjouta-t-il pour appuyer ses dires.

Tous les membres du commando se dispersèrent donc dans la ruelle et commencèrent leurs recherches. Le regard de Slayer 8 fut de nouveau attiré par les déchets jetés en travers de la ruelle. Il s'en approcha et constata qu'au milieu du tas se trouvait un espace dégagé où auraient put se cacher au moins deux personnes.

-Chef ! cria-t-il. Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose !

Slayer 1 s'approcha.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose soldat ? l'interrogea t'il.

-En effet, les Jedis semblent s'être dissimulé là pour échapper à la patrouille. Il leur a suffit d'éliminer discrètement les deux gardes avant de prendre la fuite, répondit-il.

Slayer 13 passa devant lui et s'accroupit à côté d'une tache foncée qu'il n'avait pas remarquée. Il l'examina rapidement.

-C'est du sang, lâcha-t-il finalement. L'un des deux Jedis semble blessé. Il perd du sang, ils vont devoir chercher un médecin, à moins que l'un d'entre eux soit guérisseur. Ils sont partis il y a un moment donc il y a peu de chances de trouver un témoin mais nous pouvons toujours interroger les marchands.

Slayer 1 réfléchit un moment à la proposition de Slayer 13. Il activa finalement sa liaison com avec le quartier général.

- Slayer 1 à contrôle, parlez contrôle.

Un petit moment s'écoula et Slayer 1 continua.

-Nous avons trouvé deux soldats assassinés près du point d'entrée supposé des Jedis dans les égouts. Nous soupçonnons ces derniers 'être restés en surface et d'avoir feinté pour induire en erreur la patrouille afin de s'échapper. Nous demandons l'autorisation de continuer la traque en surface et d'enquêter.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et Slayer 1 reprit.

-Bien reçut contrôle, Slayer 1 terminez. Slayers, en route ! leur ordonna-t-il en se tournant vers eux.

Ils déambulèrent un moment dans les ruelles et débouchèrent sur une avenue commerçante.

-Formation par groupe de cinq ! On interroge un maximum de marchands dans cette rue ! On ne tire pas à moins d'être pris pour cible ! lâcha Slayer 1.

Ils s'exécutèrent et se mirent rapidement en groupe de cinq puis se dirigèrent vers des étals voisins. Les soldats interrogèrent de nombreux marchands et le temps s'écoulait.

Les passants s'écartaient des étals en les voyant approcher et les marchands se montraient plutôt réticent à répondre à leurs questions. Slayer 8 commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer et le fait de se trouver dans un endroit avec autant de monde le rendait nerveux.

Les marchands l'exaspéraient au plus au point : ils tenaient à avoir une récompense pour chaque renseignement qui leur était demandés.

Le soldat se devait de rester calme et il se contentait donc de relever toutes les infractions de ses interlocuteurs quant à la façon de vendre leurs produits, puis de les leur soumettre et de leur proposer une annulation de l'amende en retour.

Cette technique était radicale et pas très légale mais le temps pressait : chaque heure qui passait offrait plus de chance aux Jedis de pouvoir disparaître.

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque lui et son groupe arrivèrent devant l'étal d'un marchand de pièces de rechange pour droïdes. L'homme était courtaud et plutôt grassouillet.

Slayer 8 sourit pour lui-même : le nombre de pièces de rechanges usagées était impressionnant sur cet étal et il avait donc un énorme moyen de pression sur ce marchand. Ce dernier le regarda s'approcher alors que ses camarades restaient en arrière, surveillant la foule.

-Que puis-je pour vous, soldat ? l'interrogea le marchand en le gratifiant d'un sourire mielleux.

Slayer 8 eut envie de lui balancer la crosse de son fusil d'assaut dans la figure pour effacer cette parodie de sourire, mais la mission passait avant tout.

-Bonjour citoyen, lui répondit-il. J'aimerais savoir si vous n'aviez pas aperçut deux Twi'lek. L'un d'entre eux est sérieusement blessé d'après nos informations.

-Vous savez il y a énormément de monde dans cette rue chaque jour, je ne peux pas faire attention à tous ceux qui passent, lui dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en prenant un air refrogné.

-Je me vois contraint de vous demander de réfléchir un peu plus. Ces deux personnes sont extrêmement dangereuses et une bonne récompense attend celui qui nous donnera des informations utiles sur eux, insista Slayer 8.

-Maintenant que vous le dites, il me semble avoir vu deux twi'lek. Ils se sont arrêtés pour me demander un renseignement et l'un d'entre eux était blessé. Il était même appuyé sur sa compagne, reprit le marchand en reprenant son sourire mielleux. De quel type de récompense s'agit-il ?

Slayer 8 décida d'ignorer la dernière question du marchand.

-De quel type de renseignements avaient-ils besoin ? Par où sont ils allés ? demanda-t-il précipitamment.

-Malheureusement le secret professionnel m'oblige à garder secrète ce genre d'informations, dit-il en prenant un air contrit.

Slayer 8 sentit qu'à ce rythme il allait devoir passer aux choses sérieuses, ce marchand lui faisait perdre son temps et il ne put s'empêcher de contenir sa colère.

- Secret professionnel ou pas, je n'en ai rien à faire. Avec ce que j'observe sur votre étal, j'ai de quoi vous faire mettre en prison pour trois mois et vous faire écoper d'une lourde amende. La récompense que je peux vous offrir c'est de vous épargner çà en oubliant cette histoire, si vous me donnez le renseignement.

Le sourire du marchand s'élargit en voyant qu'il perdait son calme et l'homme pensa sans doute prendre l'avantage car il décida de lui tenir tête.

-L'offre ne me semble pas vraiment équilibrée par rapport à ce que vous me demandez de faire, je….

Slayer 8 ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il passa de l'autre côté de l'étal, tenant son arme de la main droite, le canon pointé vers le haut.

Il empoigna le marchand par la gorge, de la main gauche, et le plaqua contre le mur puis plaça le canon de son arme sous le menton. Il reprit d'une voix menaçante.

-Voici ma nouvelle offre puisque vous voulez jouer au plus malin. Je vous offre la vie en plus de l'absolution si vous me donner le renseignement que je vous ai gentiment demandé tout à l'heure. Je sais que vous savez énormément de choses. Maintenant vous crachez le morceau ou votre cerveau décorera ce mur.

-Vous n'oserez jamais, vous n'avez pas le droit… risqua le marchand, la peur se peignant doucement sur son visage.

-Bien sûr que j'oserais, lui jeta-t-il à la figure. Les bavures çà arrive tout les jours, n'est ce pas les copains ? Ajouta-t-il à l'attention des autres membres de son groupe.

-C'est très fréquent, en effet, confirmèrent-ils aussitôt.

-Tu vois, mes camarades sont témoins : il ne s'agit que d'une bavure tout à fait banale. Vous m'avez insulté, j'ai voulut procéder à votre arrestation et vous avez fait mine de vouloir sortir une arme en me menaçant de mort. J'ai ouvert le feu à bout portant, cette version sera confirmée par mon unité. Maintenant vous parlez ou vous mourrez ? cracha-t-il au visage du marchand.

Ce dernier blêmit et débita rapidement.

-Deux twi'lek sont en effet passés, l'un d'entre eux était blessé comme je vous l'ai dit. Ils cherchaient un médecin qui soit discret et qui ne leur cause pas d'ennui. J'ai tout d'abord refusé de leur livrer ce renseignement sans paiement mais j'ai eu un brusque élan de sympathie et je le leur ait fournit. Je leur aie dit de continuer sur cette rue et de prendre la première rue à droite et, ensuite, de trouver la tour 2104. C'est tout, je vous le jure ! termina-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

Slayer 8 eut un sourire satisfait sous son casque et lâcha le marchand qui s'effondra au sol, secoué de sanglots. Ce n'était pas si compliqué de faire parler cette vermine en fait, il suffisait simplement de lui mettre un peu de pression.

-Eh bien voilà, ce n'était pas si compliqué ! dit-il au marchand sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Nous vous remercions de votre collaboration et vous souhaitons une agréable fin de journée.

Le marchand, toujours effondré, ne prit pas la peine de répondre et Slayer 8 alla se positionner à l'écart en compagnie de ses camarades. Pendant qu'il marchait, il activa la liaison com qui le reliait avec les autres membres du commando.

-Slayer 8 à tous. J'ai retrouvé la trace des Jedis et je demande un rassemblement sur ma position.

-Slayer 1 à tous, lui répondit la voix de Slayer 1. On se regroupe sur la position de Slayer 8.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis autour de lui.

-Deux Twi'lek ce sont arrêtés chez un marchand, l'un d'entre eux était blessé. Ils ont demandé où ils pourraient trouver un médecin. Il y a des chances qu'il s'agisse de nos deux Jedis. On continue sur cette rue et on prend la première à droite puis on cherche la tour 2104. C'est là qu'ils doivent se trouver en ce moment, résuma-t-il.

-Très bien ! Bon travail Slayer 8 ! Slayers, en route ! conclut Slayer 1.

La nuit était tombée lorsqu'ils se mirent en marche. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent à l'intersection : la rue où ils devaient se rendre était barrée d'une longue barricade et des gardes armés étaient postés à un passage laissé libre pour permettre aux passants de circuler, ils étaient dix. Slayer 1 leur fit signe de 'arrêter et de se déployer en ligne à distance de la barricade.

- Slayer 4 et Slayer 8 avec moi ! Les autres vous nous couvrez au cas où çà tournerait mal ! lança-t-il.

Slayer 8 s'avança en compagnie de Slayer 4 et rejoignit Slayer 1 qui s'était avancé. Ils se dirigèrent vers les hommes en arme pendant que leurs camarades mettaient un genou à terre et tenaient en joue les gardes.

Ces hommes portaient de longues capes noires ainsi que des masques et des pièces d'armures de combats rouge vif.

Slayer 1 était en tête, et lui et Slayer 4 le suivaient légèrement en retrait, tenant leurs armes pointées vers le sol et gardant le doigt sur la gâchette.

Les gardes de la barricade les regardaient avancer, ils s'étaient dispersés et s'étaient répartis en éventail. Ces gens les tenaient également en joue.

L'un d'entre eux se détacha du groupe et s'avança en compagnie de deux autres gardes. Slayer 8 aperçut un mouvement furtif au dessus de la barricade : un sniper devait s'être positionné en couverture et il prit note de son emplacement.

Slayer 1 et l'homme qui s'était décidé à s'imposer en interlocuteur s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Slayer 8 et son camarade ainsi que ceux qui escortaient l'homme firent de même. Voyant que leur interlocuteur n'était pas pressé de prendre la parole, Slayer 1 se lança.

-Nous cherchons deux personnes qui auraient franchi votre barricade, selon nos informations. Il s'agit de deux Twi'lek et l'un d'entre eux est blessé. Les avez-vous aperçut ? demanda t'il sur le ton de la conversation.

-C'est une possibilité, que leur voulez-vous ? questionna l'homme avec méfiance.

-Nous devons procéder à leur arrestation, nous ne pouvons pas vous en dire plus, répondit simplement Slayer 1.

-Cette zone est sous notre juridiction, vous ne pouvez pas procéder à une arrestation sans mandat d'arrêt ni garanties d'aucune sorte, reprit l'homme d'un ton ferme.

-Ecoutez, nous n'avons pas de mandat d'arrêt écrit mais nous avons des ordres que nous sommes tenus d'exécuter et nous n'avons pas non plus de garanties à offrir. Nous demandons simplement à ce que vous nous laissiez passer, faire notre boulot et repartir sans vous opposer, dit Slayer 1 qui commençait visiblement à s'échauffer.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit il nous faut des garanties, nous pouvons seulement les arrêter à votre place puis les interroger et enfin, s ils ne présentent aucun intérêts pour nous, vous les livrer, persista le garde.

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter ou marchander ! Nous vous demandons une dernière fois de céder le passage à notre patrouille ! Immédiatement ! explosa Slayer 1.

-Vous osez devenir menaçant ! Cette discussion est terminée et nous ne céderons pas le passage ! Cette discussion est désormais terminée, passez votre chemin ! gronda l'homme en faisant demi-tour.

Slayer 8 vit le garde faire un petit signe de la main et réagit en un instant. Il poussa Slayer 1 sur le côté et ouvrit le feu. Il y eut une détonation et un laser heurta le sol à l'endroit où se trouvait son chef quelques secondes plus tôt.

La balle de Slayer 8 atteignit le sniper puis il tira à nouveau et toucha leur interlocuteur en plein ventre, l'homme s'effondra.

Dans un même temps, Slayer 4 ouvrit le feu et toucha les deux gardes qui l'escortaient. Les Slayers restés en retrait ouvrirent le feu à leur tour alors que les gardes se ressaisissaient à peine.

Ces derniers furent fauchés par les tirs en quelques secondes puis Slayer 8 aida Slayer 1 à se relever et celui-ci ne fit aucun commentaire.

Ils s'avancèrent en direction du passage en enjambant les corps des gardes, leur sang maculait le sol. Ils passèrent à côté de leur précédent interlocuteur, celui-ci était toujours vivant et saignait abondamment au niveau du ventre.

Slayer 8 se baissa et empoigna le garde, le forçant à se relever.

-Tu vas nous accompagner jusqu'à la tour, tu seras notre laissez-passer, lui jeta-t-il en le poussant devant lui.

-Mais je vais mourir ! Je pisse le sang ! tenta-t-il de protester.

-Eh bien tu auras au moins servit à quelque chose avant de crever ! cracha Slayer 8.

Ils se mirent en marche, les rues de ce quartier étaient sales et mal éclairées et ils durent activer leur vision nocturne. Ils croisèrent plusieurs autres gardes mais ceux-ci les laissèrent passer en voyant un des leurs avec eux. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une haute tour sur laquelle était peint le numéro 2104.

OoooOOoooOO

Hydi était agenouillée dans le salon, à côté du canapé sur lequel ils avaient étendu Kenda après son opération.

Lars lui avait appris qu'il avait fait ce qu'il avait put mais que l'infection avait gagné le sang. Par conséquent, même si ses pouvoirs de jedis avaient permis à Kenda de paraître bien pendant un long moment, la fin était désormais proche.

Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues alors qu'elle tenait la main gauche de son compagnon, elle était brûlante. Tout le corps de celui-ci brûlait de fièvre.

Lars avait mit des bandages propres à Kenda même si cela n'était plus utile puis il était sortit du salon pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

L'immense chagrin qu'elle éprouvait lui enserrait la gorge comme un étau, elle n'arrivait pas à parler et se contentait de le regarder en se perdant dans son regard.

Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues et s'écrasaient sur la poitrine du jeune Jedi. Ils se dévisageaient en silence, incapables de dire un mot.

La jeune Twi'lek ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laisser partir ainsi, elle aurait voulut qu'ils fassent tant de choses ensemble.

Ils venaient tout juste de libérer les sentiments qui les rongeaient depuis tant d'année et ils devaient déjà se séparer.

Kenda parvint à lui serrer doucement la main. Elle se pencha au dessus et lui caressa doucement le visage et déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres, il y répondit avec passion.

Elle ne voulait pas que ce baiser s'achève, elle voulait profiter de chacun de ses souffles. La mort rôdait et il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour sauver son amant.

Une crise de tremblements dus à la fièvre secoua Kenda et interrompit leur baiser. Hydi lui caressa doucement le front en attendant que la crise passe. Elle lui serra doucement la main pour l'apaiser. La crise passa et le laissa pantelant. La présence de Kenda dans la force l'entourant devint plus diffuse.

-Kenda, reste avec moi. Je t'en prie ! le supplia t'elle inutilement.

Il la dévisagea et leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Elle se rapprocha de lui et il parvint à lever une main et à lui caresser le visage. La jeune Jedi attrapa cette main et blottit son visage contre elle.

-Tu sais bien que j'aimerais rester mon amour. Je sais, comme toi, que je ne pourrais pas, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, dit-il faiblement. Tu es si belle…

Il fit une pause, le souffle court, et reprit.

-Hydi, je t'aimerais toujours. Lorsque je rejoindrais la force, je t'y attendrais et nous y serons réunis à jamais. Je veux que tu rentres sur notre monde natal et que tu y vives une vie heureuse.

Le jeune Twi'lek s'arrêta à nouveau, plus longtemps. Hydi ne le quittait pas des yeux, elle buvait ses paroles et ne tenait pas à l'interrompre. Il parvint finalement à reprendre.

- Ne laisse surtout pas la haine et le besoin de vengeance s'immiscer en toi, ces sentiments mènent au côté obscur. J'ai sentis celui-ci te gagner alors que tu massacrais les clones sur Dangar et cela m'a effrayé. J'ai crut que je t'avais perdu à jamais. Je veux que tu sois forte et que tu vives heureuse et longtemps. Promet-moi au moins çà Hydi, termina-t-il dans un souffle.

La main de Kenda qu'elle tenait devint molle, de nouvelles larmes se mirent à couler des yeux de la jeune Twi'lek.

-Promet-moi, mon amour, répéta-t-il faiblement.

-Je te le promets, dit-elle en étouffant un sanglot.

-Alors je peux partir en paix, je t'aime mon amour, conclut-il dans un murmure en souriant. De toute mon âme, je t'aime.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il ferma les yeux et un long souffle s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-Kenda ! l'appela-t-elle en le secouant doucement.

Il ne bougea pas, les paupières closes et la bouche figée dans un doux sourire. C'était finit, la vie l'avait quittée et sa présence dans la force avait disparut. Hydi se sentit seule et perdue, un grand vide semblait l'absorbée. Son amour avait disparut.

Elle reposa doucement la main de Kenda qu'elle serrait toujours, sur le ventre de celui-ci et s'affaissa secouée de puissants sanglots.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Assaut

Chapitre 10 : Assaut.

OOooOOooOO

Slayer 8 poussa l'homme leur otage devant lui. Ils franchirent la porte d'entrée et arrivèrent dans le hall. Un coup d'œil à l'écran, qui répertoriait le nom des locataires les informa rapidement que le docteur qu'ils cherchaient habitait au douzième étage.

Les soldats forcèrent l'otage à s'asseoir contre un mur. Slayer 8 vit Slayer 1 chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Slayer 20 et ce dernier s'approcha. Il se pencha sur l'homme.

-Voyons voir cette blessure, dit-il simplement.

Sur ces mots, il dégaina d'un mouvement vif le couteau de combat qu'il portait en bandoulière et trancha la gorge de l'homme.

Slayer 20 se redressa sans rien dire, slayer 8 lui fit un petit signe de tête lorsqu'il passa devant lui. Ils laissèrent le cadavre se vider de son sang et se rassemblèrent au milieu du hall pour mettre en place leur stratégie.

-Bon voilà ce que nous allons faire, commença Slayer 1. Slayer 12, Slayer 14, Slayer 16, Slayer 17 et Slayer 19 vous restez dans le hall en embuscade. Vous empêcherez la milice d'entrer et les Jedis de sortir. Les autres vous montez avec moi ! Nous allons faire un repérage des lieux afin d'affiner notre stratégie.

Ils s'exécutèrent et se dirigèrent vers les cages d'ascenseur à la suite de leur chef. L'évidente vétusté des cabines les contraignit à effectuer trois voyages afin que tout le groupe d'intervention puisse monter.

-Slayer 15 et Slayer 18 vous restez ici pour bloquer cette échappatoire aux Jedis, murmura Slayer 1.

Il se tourna ensuite vers lui et chuchota.

-Slayer 8, en éclaireur ! Fais-nous savoir à quel endroit se trouve l'appartement de ce médecin.

Le soldat s'exécuta et avança sans faire de bruit dans le couloir en épaulant son fusil d'assaut. Au bout de quelques mètres, il arriva au niveau d'une porte à côté de laquelle un écran indiquait le nom du docteur qu'ils cherchaient.

Il nota l'emplacement dans sa tête et revint en arrière pour informer Slayer 1 de la position de l'appartement cible.

Lorsqu'il eut communiqué ces informations à leur chef celui-ci l'envoya avec Slayer 3, 4, 5, 7 et 9 à l'appartement situé à la verticale de leur objectif.

Ils s'y rendirent immédiatement et avec l'aide de sa mémoire, il repéra la porte de l'appartement qu'ils recherchaient : celui-ci n'avait pas de porte et était vide, les murs étaient nus et sales.

Les clones explorèrent l'appartement et décidèrent de se rassembler dans la plus grande des pièces qu'ils supposèrent avoir été un salon. Les vitres des quatre hautes fenêtres étaient brisées.

Tous prirent en main les grappins spéciaux qu'ils portaient à leur ceinture, ceux-ci pouvaient se fixer sur n'importe quelle surface à l'exception des métaux et des boucliers déflecteurs. Le lanceur quant à lui ressemblait à un petit pistolet et la corde se trouvait à l'intérieur sous forme liquide.

Ils se positionnèrent dans les encadrements des fenêtres. Pour qu'ils puissent tous sauter en même temps, Slayer 8 décida de sauter en compagnie de Slayer 5 et Slayer 3 avec Slayer 9.

Les soldats se retournèrent et pointèrent leurs pistolets grappins en direction du mur opposé aux fenêtres. Ils tirèrent et leurs grappins s'y fixèrent puis ils tendirent sur le fil pour en tester la solidité. Ils se positionnèrent ensuite dans l'encadrement des fenêtres, dos au vide et attendirent le signal d'attaque.

Dans ces tours les appartements avaient tous exactement la même configuration, les fenêtres se situaient donc à la verticale les unes des autres et donnaient sur les mêmes pièces. Dès qu'ils entendraient le signal, ils sauteraient, la corde se tendrait et seraient projetés dans les vitres situées en dessous.

Slayer 8 tint le pistolet grappin de la main gauche et prit son arme dans la main droite, l'attente ne serait plus très longue.

OOooOOooOO

Hydi était abattue. Lars s'était agenouillé à côté d'elle et ne disait pas un mot. Un grand vide l'enveloppait. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire.

Kenda ne pouvait pas être mort, pas de cette manière. La jeune Jedi jeta un coup d'œil au corps de celui-ci : ses traits détendus donnaient l'impression qu'il dormait sauf que sa peau était pâle et qu'elle pouvait sentir que ses mains étaient désormais froides.

Des sanglots incontrôlables la reprirent. Elle sentit la présence de Lars non loin d'elle mais il ne fit rien, il n'était pas concerné et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

La jeune Twi'lek décida de se ressaisir, elle se devait de s'occuper du corps de son amant. Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir de quitter Coruscante sans être assurée que son corps ne repose en paix.

Un brusque mouvement sur le côté la fit sursauter, elle leva les yeux. Lars se dirigeait vers la porte donnant sur le couloir d'entrée.

Il avait un pistolet blaster dans la main droite qu'il tenait canon levé. Médecin lui fit signe de se taire, ouvrit la porte et se plaqua contre le mur dans le salon avec le doigt sur la gâchette de son arme.

Il y eut un bruit sourd et une violente explosion ravagea le couloir d'entrée.

Hydi se trouvait dos à une fenêtre, le sabre laser en main. Une épaisse fumée provenant du couloir s'infiltra dans le salon.

-Forces de sécurité ! Rendez-vous ou vous mourrez ! entendit-elle hurler.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Lars bondit et se mit dans l'encadrement de la porte avec le pistolet levé. Il ouvrit le feu dans le couloir. Il y eut un cri qu'elle ne comprit pas, des détonations retentirent et des lasers fusèrent.

Plusieurs gerbes de sang jaillirent du dos de Lars et celui-ci fut projeté en arrière, il atterrit au pied du canapé où gisait le corps de Kenda.

Des trous béants étaient visibles sur son ventre et sa poitrine. La jeune Jedi allait activer son sabre lorsqu'elle perçut un rapide mouvement à l'extérieur, derrière les vitres.

Il y eut plusieurs bruits cristallins. Un violent choc dans le dos l'envoya rouler à côté du cadavre de Lars et lui fit lâcher son sabre laser.

Une pluie de verre brisé lui tomba dessus. Elle resta sonnée un moment, étendue sur le ventre. Elle entendait des déclics d'armes et des pas autour d'elle.

Un violent coup de pied dans les côtes lui coupa le souffle et la fit rouler sur le dos, des larmes perlèrent au bord de ses paupières.

La jeune Twi'lek regarda autour d'elle en tentant de retrouver sa respiration. Sa vue était brouillée mais elle distinguait les soldats en armure blanche à bandes bleues qui l'entouraient : ils pointaient leurs armes sur elle.

Hydi voulut saisir son sabre laser mais elle se souvint qu'il lui avait échappé des mains. Deux des clones se penchèrent, lui attrapèrent les bras et la redressèrent violemment.

Ils lui plaquèrent ensuite les bras dans le dos. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Un des assaillants s'était penché sur Kenda, avait déchiré les bandages et l'auscultait. Un autre clone se trouvait à côté du soldat et le regardait faire.

- Celui-là est mort. On n'a plus rien à craindre de lui, lâcha-t-il finalement en s'adressant au soldat à ses côtés. Il est visiblement mort des suites de la blessure qu'il a à l'épaule. Tenez, voici son sabre laser, ajouta-t-il en tendant l'objet à son interlocuteur.

-Parfait ! reprit celui-ci en plaçant le sabre laser à sa ceinture. Un Jedi de moins ! La mort du médecin est tout à fait regrettable mais il faut s'attendre à ce genre de chose lorsque l'on s'oppose aux Slayers. Au tour de la Twi'lek maintenant ! lança-t-il en regardant dans sa direction.

Le clone s'approcha jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il la regarda de haut en bas. Les Twi'lek avaient toujours été convoitées pour leurs charmes, elle le savait.

Cependant, elle ignorait que les soldats avaient pu développer le sentiment de convoitise. Ils avaient en effet subis de nombreuses modifications génétiques.

Hydi profita qu'il l'examine pour chercher son sabre des yeux. Elle le distingua enfin sous le fauteuil où se trouvait le corps de Kenda.

- Donne-nous ton sabre laser, Jedi ! Il insista sur le dernier mot.

-Je ne l'ai pas avec moi, mentit-elle d'une voix faible.

-Menteuse ! dit-il simplement. Slayer 8 ! Prend en charge l'interrogatoire ! Tu as carte blanche, ajouta-t-il d'un ton railleur en reculant et en se plaçant à l'écart.

Le soldat en question passa son arme à un de ses camarades, s'avança et lui envoya un puissant coup de coude dans le ventre.

La jeune Twi'lek se plia en deux en expulsant l'air de ses poumons sous le choc. Les deux clones qui la maintenaient la redressèrent violemment.

Elle aurait pu tous les tuer dans l'immédiat d'ordinaire mais elle était trop affaiblie, elle repensa à Kenda. Elle lui avait fait une promesse mais elle avait été capturée.

Si elle faisait durer l'interrogatoire suffisamment longtemps ils la tueraient et elle pourrait le rejoindre. La jeune Jedi n'avait plus le désir de se battre et ne voulait plus qu'une chose : mourir à son tour.

-Je vais donc devoir procéder à une fouille corporelle, dit-il d'une voix où perçait la provocation. La fouille sera plus aisée si j'enlève mes gantelets de combat.

Le clone s'exécuta et s'approcha d'elle en faisant craquer les articulations de ses mains, il se plaça devant elle et commença à la palper.

Ses mains descendirent doucement vers sa poitrine et s'y attardèrent plus longtemps que nécessaire mais il continua de palper jusqu'à ses pieds puis il l'enlaça.

Le soldat commença à lui palper le dos, ses mains descendant doucement. Le soldat prenait visiblement un malin plaisir à effectuer cette fouille et elle devina qu'elle n'était pas sa première victime.

Il lui pelota les fesses et les pinça ce qui lui fit pousser un petit cri qui provoqua le rire et les sarcasmes des camarades du clone. Lorsqu'il eut enfin finit sa fouille, elle eut l'impression d'avoir été violée.

Hydi se demanda combien d'actes humiliants ils lui feraient subir et combien de temps ils mettraient avant de la tuer.

-Elle ne l'a pas sur elle, chef, résuma-t-il à son supérieur.

-Il nous semblait bien l'avoir remarqué ! Hein les gars ? se moqua-t-il en déclenchant l'hilarité des autres soldats. Continue l'interrogatoire !

Visiblement furieux de s'être laissé égarer ainsi devant son supérieur et ses camarades, il lui saisit la gorge et lui donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

La jeune Jedi se tordit de douleur et il raffermit sa prise sur sa gorge, l'empêchant ainsi de se plier en deux.

Elle suffoqua en tentant de reprendre sa respiration mais le soldat avait resserré sa prise et l'empêchait de récupérer.

Elle commença à s'asphyxier. Alors qu'elle pensait enfin aller rejoindre Kenda il desserra sa prise et l'air pénétra à nouveau dans ses poumons.

Ses jambes fléchirent mais les clones la retenaient toujours. Des étoiles se mirent à danser dans son champ de vision.

-Vous vous croyez les plus malins, vous les Jedis ! reprit agressivement Slayer 8. Vous pensiez pouvoir vous attaquer au chancelier et renverser la République ? Heureusement que nous avons déjoué votre complot et que nous avons décimé vos rangs. Tu n'as donc plus personne pour t'aider alors coopère et facilite nous la tâche. Où sont les Jedis que tu t'apprêtais à rejoindre ? la questionna-t-il en lui attrapant la gorge et en s'approchant de façon à ce qu'ils se trouvent casque contre visage.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, répondit-elle. Nous n'étions que deux et comme vous le voyez mon compagnon est mort.

-Ne joue pas à la plus maline avec nous ! cracha-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur sa gorge. Nous savons que des Jedis sont passés au temple après la répression, ils ont massacré le contingent qui y était stationné. Nous sommes sûrs que vous alliez vous rassembler pour tenter à nouveau de prendre le contrôle de la république. Une nouvelle fois ! Où deviez-vous vous retrouver et combien êtes-vous ? commanda-t-il d'un ton menaçant en accentuant la pression sur sa gorge.

-Puisque je vous dis que je n'en sais rien, dit-elle en tentant d'aspirer une goulée d'air.

Le soldat projeta sa tête en arrière puis en avant, violemment. La jeune Twi'lek se prit le casque en plein visage et sa tête heurta l'armure d'un de ses gardiens.

Sous le choc, elle resta à moitié assommée. Elle avait mal à la moindre parcelle de son visage. Elle sentit un liquide couler de son nez et goutter.

Hydi parvint à ouvrir les yeux qu'elle avait fermés à l'impact, malgré la douleur : c'était du sang, son sang. Le soldat l'avait lâchée et était allé chercher son arme.

En passant à côté du corps de Kenda il leva son arme et envoya un grand coup de crosse dans le visage de ce dernier. Le crâne éclata sous la violence de l'impact et Hydi cria d'horreur.

Comment cet enfoiré avait-il put oser ? La haine la submergea. Toute fatigue avait désormais disparue, seul restait le torrent de colère qui la dévorait.

-Maintenant, soit tu avoues soit le prochain coup de crosse est pour toi et ne crois pas que je ne vais pas me retenir, lui lança Slayer 8 d'un ton menaçant en essuyant la crosse de son arme sur le canapé. J'ai en effet besoin de toi vivante pour la suite, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Il s'approcha. La colère bouillonnait en elle. Elle jeta un regard à son sabre laser et rassembla autant d'énergie qu'elle put dans ses mains qu'elle orienta vers l'extérieur.

Hydi lâcha la puissante onde de force. Les deux soldats qui la tenaient lâchèrent prises sous la surprise et furent projetés en arrière.

L'un d'entre eux dut passer par une des fenêtres car elle entendit le long cri qu'il poussa en chutant. Ses bras étant désormais libre, elle tendit la main en direction de son sabre laser et exerça une traction dans la force.

Slayer 8 épaulait son arme lorsque le sabre jaillit de sous le canapé et vint se loger dans la main d'Hydi. Elle l'activa au moment où Slayer 8 ouvrait le feu.

Elle para les tirs avec son sabre et attaqua. Durant son attaque elle coupa tout d'abord le fusil d'assaut du soldat en deux puis elle lui coupa le bras droit.

Il hurla alors qu'un torrent de sang se déversait de sa blessure et tomba à genoux. Les camarades du clone ouvrirent le feu dans son dos, elle roula au sol et se retourna pour parer les lasers puis elle pivota sur elle-même et courut vers la porte du salon.

La jeune Jedi écarta les soldats sur sa route d'une poussée de force. Ils voltigèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce et atterrirent pêle-mêle au sol. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans son dos.

Une partie des soldats qui lui tiraient dessus était à terre : ils avaient été atteints par les tirs qu'elle avait renvoyés mais ceux encore debout continuaient de tirer.

Elle franchit la porte du salon en parant les tirs dans son dos et déboucha dans le couloir d'entrée de l'appartement.

La porte d'entrée s'était écrasée sur celle des toilettes et l'explosion avait détruit l'embrasure de la porte. La jeune Twi'lek la franchit et se rua en direction de l'ascenseur.

Des tirs provenant de l'appartement frappèrent le mur en face de la porte. Elle aperçut la cage d'ascenseur. La porte était toujours ouverte et la cabine était là mais des lasers l'accueillirent.

Elle se jeta à terre : deux clones l'attendaient, ils s'étaient positionnés dans les ombres à côté de l'ascenseur et c'est pour cela qu'elle ne les avait pas aperçut avant qu'ils ne tirent.

Hydi se releva en parant leurs tirs et se jeta sur celui de gauche. Elle le décapita proprement et brusquement inspirée, elle se tourna vers l'autre et effectua une traction dans la force en levant son sabre devant elle.

Le clone s'envola dans sa direction et s'embrocha sur son sabre puis elle entra dans la cabine d'ascenseur. Les soldats qui étaient dans l'appartement en étaient sortis et courraient dans sa direction en tirant.

Elle para les lasers et donna un coup de poing sur le bouton du Rez-de-chaussée.

La grille de la cabine se referma et l'ascenseur entama sa descente, deux grenades à impulsion tombèrent à ses pieds : leurs bips s'accéléraient.

La jeune Jedi les ramassa et les lança dans les airs en les propulsant avec la force. Dès qu'elle en eut fini avec çà, elle découpa le sol de la cabine et sauta par le trou qu'elle avait ainsi créé.

Elle freina sa chute avec la force en arrivant en bas et effectua une roulade en sortant de la cage d'ascenseur, deux explosions retentirent dans la cage.

La jeune Twi'lek roula sur le côté pour s'éloigner de l'embrasure de la cage d'ascenseur, une gerbe de feu en jaillit accompagnée de débris métalliques ayant appartenus à la cabine.

Des lasers heurtèrent le mur devant lequel elle se trouvait. Elle activa immédiatement son sabre laser et dénombra cinq clones dispersés dans le hall.

Hydi lança son sabre laser et en le guidant avec la force tout en le maintenant activé, elle lui fit effectuer un arc de cercle dans le hall.

Le sabre coupa ainsi en deux trois de ses attaquants. Elle attira le quatrième d'une traction de la force et l'empala sur son sabre puis elle se tourna vers le dernier.

La jeune Twi'lek souleva le soldat dans les airs avec la force et d'une simple torsion du poignet elle broya son corps.

Elle repoussa ensuite le corps de sa dernière victime et sortit. Les gardes du quartier s'étaient positionnés en éventail devant l'entrée l'arme épaulée.

Ils ouvrirent le feu en la voyant, elle para immédiatement les tirs. Des canonnières surgirent au dessus des bâtiments et piquèrent dans sa direction.

Des gardes restés en retrait ouvrirent le feu avec leurs lanceurs. Un des vaisseaux fut frappé de plein fouet et explosa instantanément. Les autres canonnières ouvrirent le feu et les hommes se dispersèrent, plusieurs d'entre eux restèrent au sol.

Les canonnières se posèrent dans la rue pour déposer les troupes qu'elles transportaient et redécollèrent, les soldats se déployèrent et s'apprêtèrent à lui tirer dessus.

La jeune Jedi jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans la rue pour repérer une échappatoire. Alors que les soldats ouvraient le feu des lasers fusèrent de toutes les directions.

Les gardes avaient dû se retrancher dans les immeubles bordant la rue afin d'être moins exposés. Une partie des clones fut fauchée par les tirs alors que les autres organisaient la riposte. Hydi décida de profiter de la confusion qui s'installait pour tenter de quitter la zone.

Elle désactiva son sabre et courut en longeant les murs pour rester dans l'ombre et ainsi rendre la tâche plus difficile aux tireurs.

Au moment où elle approchait d'une ruelle, elle remarqua une petite silhouette recroquevillée près d'un lampadaire.

Hydi s'en approcha : il s'agissait d'un petit garçon qui se bouchait les oreilles, apparemment terrorisé par le bruit des combats.

Il avait de petits yeux noirs et ses cheveux formaient une petite tignasse châtain. Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la ruelle.

-Ne bouge pas d'ici avant la fin des combats, lui dit-elle simplement.

-Vous êtes une Jedi, c'est bien ça ? la questionna-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Qu'est ce qui ta fait penser ça ? lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

-J'ai neuf ans mais je ne suis pas bête, j'ai vu votre sabre allumé alors que vous sortiez de la tour un peu plus loin, répondit-t-il fièrement.

-Oui, je suis une Jedi mais il faut que je parte rapidement car j'ai une mission à accomplir, lui dit-elle doucement.

-Moi je sais comment vous faire sortir de ce quartier sans problèmes ! lança-t-il joyeusement.

-Et comment comptes-tu faire ? La zone est devenue un vrai champ de bataille, il sera donc dur de la quitter sans faire de remous, repartit-elle légèrement amusée par l'assurance de ce petit garçon.

-Je connais le quartier et ses souterrains par cœur ! Les hommes avec leurs fusils ne sont pas gentils, je dois parfois les éviter et pour cela il a fallu que je connaisse entièrement la zone, lui confia-t-il.

Hydi réfléchit rapidement : il lui fallait quitter cet endroit au plus vite et combattre la retarderait dans l'exécution de la mission qu'elle s'était fixée. Elle décida donc de se fier au petit garçon et de le suivre.

-Très bien, je te suis, conclut-elle.

Le gamin s'enfonça dans la ruelle et Hydi le suivit. Ils arrivèrent devant une bouche d'égout, l'enfant la souleva sans trop d'effort et s'y engouffra.

Elle l'imita et se retrouva dans le noir. Une intense lumière éclaira soudainement l'endroit et elle put apercevoir l'enfant : il tenait une lampe.

Tout deux se trouvaient dans un large couloir bordé d'un grand nombre de tuyaux. Le petit garçon lui fit signe de le suivre et ils entamèrent une longue marche à travers le dédale sale et sombre des égouts de Coruscante.

L'enfant s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour s'orienter mais ils ne parlèrent pas du tout pendant toute leur marche.

Ils évoluèrent dans les égouts pendant un long moment et ne croisèrent que quelques droïdes de maintenance isolés qui ne leur prêtèrent aucune attention.

L'ambiance sombre de l'endroit devenait oppressante. L'enfant marchait devant et lui indiquait la voie. Il ne parlait que pour faire des commentaires quant à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Il faisait plutôt chaud dans ces couloirs et la jeune Jedi se trouva bientôt en nage. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à un croisement, le petit garçon lui fit signe de se plaquer contre le mur et éteignit la lampe.

Hydi écouta attentivement et entendit de petits clapotis qui se rapprochaient d'eux dans le couloir adjacent : quelqu'un ou quelque chose rôdait dans les égouts et passait dans le couloir se trouvant devant eux.

Les bruits devinrent plus forts et Hydi distingua devant eux de petites raies de lumière verte à hauteur d'homme. Après une seconde elle put voir l'origine de ces raies de lumière : il s'agissait de la lumière générée par la vision nocturne des casques de combat des clones.

Un groupe d'une dizaine de soldats passa dans le couloir devant eux. Certains tournèrent la tête dans leur direction en balayant le couloir de leur fusil d'assaut mais ils ne les virent pas car elle était dissimulée dans un renfoncement avec le petit garçon.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes avant que le petit garçon ne rallume sa lampe et qu'ils ne reprennent leur progression dans les égouts.

Après quelques minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent à nouveau. Le petit garçon regarda autour de lui et éclaira le plafond : il y avait une plaque d'égout.

Il lui fit signe qu'ils allaient devoir monter lui tendit la lampe pour qu'elle l'éclaire. Il grimpa l'échelle qui se trouvait à côté et souleva la plaque métallique. Il passa la tête dehors et déplaça complètement la plaque de façon à pouvoir sortir et se hissa dehors.

Il fit signe à Hydi de l'imiter, elle éteignit la lampe et le rejoignit. Ils se trouvaient dans une ruelle déserte.

-Pourrais tu m'indiquer de quel côté se trouve le sénat ? demanda-t-elle soudain au garçon en lui rendant la lampe.

-Bien sûr ! Il faut aller vers l'Est, il y a une station de taxis speeders un peu plus loin, lui répondit-il simplement.

-Je te remercie beaucoup ! lui dit-elle. Au fait, comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Han Solo, M'dame, affirma-t-il avec un sourire.

-Bien, moi c'est Hydi. Je te serais reconnaissante de ne pas parler de cela à qui que ce soit, répartit-elle.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je garderais le silence, assura-t-il. Vous feriez bien d'y aller maintenant, des patrouilles ne vont pas tarder à passer dans ce secteur.

Sur ces mots Han redescendit dans les égouts et remis la plaque en place. Hydi s'orienta rapidement et se mit en marche vers le Sénat.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Infiltration

Chapitre 11 : Infiltration.

Hydi marcha un petit moment dans la ruelle et déboucha enfin sur une large avenue. Une double voie de landspeeders très fréquentée passait au centre.

Elle regarda un peu autour d'elle et repéra ce qu'elle cherchait : une station de landspeeders se trouvait sur sa gauche. Il s'agissait d'un long abri aux parois vitrées dans lequel trois taxis attendaient.

La jeune Jedi marcha jusqu'au premier engin, le conducteur était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année au teint mât et aux cheveux courts. Celui-ci était absorbé dans la contemplation d'une carte de navigation et sursauta lorsqu'elle l'interpella.

-Bonjour ! lança-t-il en se ressaisissant. Vous avez besoin d'un transport ?

-En effet, je dois me rendre dans le quartier sénatorial. Serait-il possible que vous m'y conduisiez ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Bien évidemment, lui répondit-il. Mais, il serait plus rapide et plus économique pour vous de prendre un airspeeder. Les voies terrestre sont saturées dans la région ou vous voulez aller et il y en a au moins pour deux heures de trajet à partir d'ici.

-Cela me va, j'ai de quoi payer et j'ai tout mon temps, affirma-t-elle en s'installant sur le siège passager.

-Eh bien c'est partit, lâcha le chauffeur en démarrant son engin.

Le speeder fut parcourut d'une vibration et se souleva légèrement. Ils avancèrent doucement vers la double voie qui passait à l'entrée de l'abri, le conducteur jeta un coup d'œil rapide et démarra en trombe.

Ils s'insérèrent entre deux véhicules et attinrent leur vitesse de croisière. Le compteur totalisant la somme à payer se mit en marche.

La circulation était dense mais ils avançaient, les immeubles et les tours défilaient autour d'eux alors qu'ils fonçaient à travers les rues de Coruscante.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, ils finirent par atteindre une autoroute de landspeeders. Un écran sur le bas côté leur signala qu'ils se trouvaient à une vingtaine de kilomètres du sénat.

-Je ne pourrais pas vous déposer trop près du sénat, lâcha soudain le conducteur.

-Ce n'est pas très grave. Puis-je savoir qu'elle en est la raison ? s'enquit Hydi.

-Eh bien, depuis la tentative de prise de pouvoir des jedis le quartier du sénat est bouclé par les soldats. Il est donc assez dur de s'approcher du sénat, expliqua-t-il.

-Faites comme vous pouvez alors, je terminerais à pied, conclut-elle.

Evidemment cela allait contrarier ses plans mais elle ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour ainsi. Hydi voulait faire payer les responsables de la mort de Kenda et elle ne comptait pas les laisser s'en tirer à aussi bon compte.

Elle allait commencer par éliminer le chancelier lui-même, la jeune Twi'lek sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres en pensant à ce qu'elle ferait subir aux coupables avant de les assassiner.

Deux motorjets montées par des soldats passèrent de part et d'autre du taxi et accélérèrent. Les tours devenaient de plus en plus hautes autour d'eux et ils finirent par apercevoir le gigantesque bâtiment du sénat.

Le bâtiment du Sénat était un imposant dôme cerclé de deux étages de pistes d'atterrissage. Elle y était venue à quelques occasions et était même passée à proximité des appartements du chancelier à plusieurs reprises, la jeune Jedi n'aurait donc pas trop de mal à se repérer.

La principale difficulté à surmonter était celle de l'entrée dans l'édifice. Ils croisèrent un panneau indiquant qu'il leur fallait prendre la sortie suivante pour se rendre au sénat, ils quittèrent donc l'autoroute.

Après quelques minutes de trajet dans les rues en direction du Sénat, ils atteignirent un important barrage routier. Deux RT-TT était stationnés en travers de l'avenue dans laquelle ils circulaient. Une trentaine de clones contrôlaient certains véhicules et forçait les autres à faire demi-tour.

-Je vais vous déposer ici, vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de difficulté à vous rendre au Sénat à partir d'ici, lâcha le chauffeur.

-Pas de problèmes, je continuerais à pied, lui répondit aussitôt Hydi en sortant du speeder.

Hydi jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la somme qu'elle devait payer et tendit l'argent nécessaire au conducteur. Celui-ci prit l'argent et fit demi-tour en trombe. Elle regagna le trottoir et s'avança en direction du barrage. Un clone la regarda s'approcher et lui fit signe de s'arrêter lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur.

-Vos papiers ! cracha-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas mes papiers mais j'ai un rapport à faire au chancelier de toute urgence, vous devez me laisser passer, s'excusa-t-elle en utilisant la force pour imprimer la dernière idée dans l'esprit du soldat.

-Vous n'avez pas vos papiers mais vous devez faire un rapport au chancelier de toute urgence, je dois vous laisser passer, répéta bêtement le soldat après un court silence en s'écartant.

Hydi franchit le barrage en souriant intérieurement. Les clones étaient de bons soldats mais étaient décidément trop faible d'esprit. Elle marcha droit vers le sénat au milieu des gratte-ciel.

Alors qu'elle se rapprochait de son but, les émotions qui la tourmentaient s'amplifièrent : chagrin et colère s'imposèrent complètement dans son esprit, sa vision se voila un instant et brusquement tout devint limpide dans son esprit.

Le chemin à suivre à travers les couloirs et la ventilation du sénat jusqu'au bureau du chancelier s'imposa clairement en elle, une force mystérieuse semblait désormais la diriger et elle s'y abandonna pleinement. La jeune Jedi fit le reste du trajet jusqu'au sénat plongée dans une sorte de brume dominée par la haine.

Elle sortit de sa transe au pied de l'édifice, l'entrée principale était gardée par une bonne cinquantaine de gardes sénatoriaux en armure de combat intégralement bleu.

Suivant son instinct, elle décida de commencer à contourner le bâtiment en scrutant la façade. Elle finit par repérer des bouches d'aération grillagées à une dizaine de mètres du sol.

La jeune Twi'lek détecta également des irrégularités dans le revêtement extérieur du sénat, cela rendait possible une escalade rapide.

Hydi regarda autour d'elle : les gardes sénatoriaux répartis autour du sénat ne faisaient pas attention à elle et les passants l'ignoraient. Elle se ramassa sur elle-même et bondit vers la première anfractuosité à sa portée, elle y glissa la main droite et prit appui sur le mur avant de se balancer en direction d'une autre fissure et d'y glisser les doigts.

La jeune JEdi trouva une prise pour ses pieds en contrebas de l'anfractuosité et entreprit d'escalader le mur rapidement jusqu'à la bouche d'aération qu'elle visait.

Elle se reposa sur une corniche, elle se trouvait désormais à une quinzaine de mètres du sol et personne ne semblait l'avoir remarquée.

Hydi leva la tête, la bouche était à portée de sa main, elle alluma son sabre et découpa la grille qui avait été soudée dessus puis elle la repoussa à l'intérieur.

Elle se hissa dans le conduit, elle avait tout juste la place de se tenir à quatre pattes dedans. Suivant son instinct, elle entama la lente progression à travers le réseau de ventilation.

La jeune Jedi se déplaçait à l'intérieur avec luxe de précaution, de façon à ce qu'elle ne produise aucun son qui pourrait attirer l'attention de soldats ou de personnes se trouvant à proximité.

Hydi bifurqua plusieurs fois à des intersections de conduits et se retrouva dans une petite pièce circulaire très basse de plafond au sol de laquelle se trouvait un ventilateur.

A travers les pales elle put apercevoir le sol de l'étage inférieur, il se trouvait bien plus bas et elle pouvait observer une foule de gens.

Visiblement il s'agissait de sénateurs. Un petit rebord entre la paroi et les hélices lui permit de contourner cette dernière et de reprendre sa progression.

Elle grimpa un grand nombre d'échelles de maintenance permettant d'accéder aux conduits des différents niveaux.

Hydi finit par se retrouver devant les hélices d'un autre ventilateur après un coude du conduit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Au pied de celui-ci se trouvait une grille mal fixée. Elle put constater qu'elle se trouvait au dessus d'un couloir peu fréquenté et mal éclairé.

La jeune Jedi scruta la force pour vérifier que personne ne se trouvait à proximité et entreprit de dévisser la grille, ce qui ne fut pas très facile car le souffle provenant du ventilateur dont les hélices tournaient était froid et lui engourdissait les mains. Elle finit cependant par y arriver et elle déplaça la grille.

Hydi scruta une dernière fois la force et sauta dans le couloir : il s'agissait d'un long couloir dont les murs peints en bleu étaient jalonnés de petites lampes murales dorées disposées tous les vingt mètres encadrant des portes, la moquette fine était d'un rouge criard.

Elle devait se trouver dans l'un des quartiers sénatoriaux. La force qui l'habitait continuait de la pousser en avant et elle reprit sa progression.

Après quelques minutes de marche elle ressentit l'approche de plusieurs personnes, puis elle entendit des cliquetis métalliques se rapprochant.

La jeune Twi'lek regarda autour d'elle et vit que le panneau de contrôle de l'une des portes qui se trouvaient à proximité n'était pas verrouillé, elle se rua dessus et enclencha l'ouverture de celle-ci puis entra dans la pièce.

La porte se referma derrière elle et elle se retrouva dans l'obscurité, Hydi scruta la pièce avec la force : il n'y avait personne à part elle.

Elle appuya son oreille contre la porte et écouta les bruits provenant du couloir, ceux-ci s'accrurent puis l'image mentale d'un groupe de gardes sénatoriaux se forma dans son esprit et les bruits de pas décrurent.

Lorsque les bruits de pas se furent éteints, Hydi sortit prudemment dans le couloir et continua son chemin.

Elle capta la présence de deux soldats en faction dans le couloir, elle prit son sabre laser dans sa main droite et se tint prête à l'activer.

La jeune Jedi avança silencieusement, le couloir tournait doucement et elle finit par apercevoir les deux soldats sénatoriaux.

Un frisson la parcourut, elle commença à courir vers eux pour couvrir le plus vite possible la distance les séparant. Ils tournèrent la tête vers elle et brandirent leurs armes.

La jeune Twi'lek déclencha son sabre laser en arrivant devant eux et bondit sur le premier en lui décochant un coup violent coup de pied en pleine tête.

Il y eut un craquement sec et le casque du soldat vola pour aller s'écraser un peu plus loin, le clone s'effondra raide mort.

Elle se réceptionna au sol et se retourna vers le deuxième soldat qui ouvrit le feu, elle dévia le tir et se retrouva devant lui en moins d'une seconde.

Hydi lui balaya les jambes, ce qui le fit tomber sur le dos puis elle lui planta son sabre laser dans le ventre. Elle se redressa et se dirigea vers son objectif.

La jeune Jedi se rapprochait à chaque pas, elle le sentait mais le chemin était encore long. Des sénateurs ouvrirent la porte de leurs bureaux, l'air affolé.

Deux d'entre eux tentèrent de prendre la fuite dans le couloir. Hydi envoya une violente poussée dans la force qui les envoya s'écraser contre un mur et les laissa sans connaissance au sol.

Un important groupe de soldats en armure bleue fit irruption devant elle et se mit en position de tir en lui ordonnant de se rendre.

Hydi effectua une traction de la force et un des soldats s'envola pour aller s'embrocher sur son sabre laser, les autres ouvrirent le feu mais elle est projeta une violente onde de force dans leur direction. Celle-ci fut si puissante qu'elle les fit voler sur plusieurs mètres. Ils retombèrent pêle-mêle, leurs armes étaient éparpillées dans le couloir et Hydi les exécuta un à un alors qu'ils tentaient de se saisir de leurs armes.

Plusieurs d'entre eux essayèrent de lui porter un coup de couteau mais elle se contenta alors de leur couper les mains puis de les laisser se vider de leur sang en hurlant.

D'autres soldats accoururent, provenant des deux extrémités du couloir il y en avait plusieurs dizaines. La mêlée qui s'ensuivit fut confuse et d'une rare violence.

Des tirs fusaient autour de la jeune Twi'lek alors qu'elle bondissait au milieu des clones en les fauchant avec son sabre, certains tentaient de la combattre au corps à corps.

Les membres des soldats volaient, elle lançait des ondes de force par intermittence dans des directions différentes pour limiter le nombre d'adversaire qu'elle affrontait en même temps.

Des soldats s'écrasaient sur les murs, des giclées de sang éclaboussaient le couloir, d'autres clones se ruaient sur elle au milieu des tirs de leurs camarades alors que d'autres arrivaient en flux continu. Une certaine euphorie s'était emparée d'Hydi : toute cette peur, tout ce sang, toute cette douleur, tout cela lui procurait un immense plaisir.

Elle jouait des poings et des pieds dans la fureur du combat pour écarter momentanément certains adversaires. Elle se contentait de se baisser et de frapper lorsque l'un d'entre eux voulait l'assommer avec sa crosse de fusil.

Lorsque la jeune JEdi fut de nouveau pleinement consciente elle était seule au milieu d'un couloir ravagé : les murs étaient bariolés de grandes trainées sanglantes, des brûlures de lasers les mouchetaient et un nombre indéterminé de cadavres de soldat sénatoriaux jonchait le sol.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres combattants en vue. Elle se mit à courir dans le couloir car elle avait perdu du temps et elle voulait en finir au plus vite avec le chancelier, elle attira à elle plusieurs grenades à impulsion au passage.

Un groupe de soldats lui barra le chemin, Hydi se contenta de prendre en main deux grenades, de les activer et de les lancer au milieu du groupe en se jetant au sol.

La double déflagration qui suivit fut d'une violence inouïe et l'assourdit momentanément, la jeune Twi'lek sentit la brûlure de la boule de feu lorsqu'elle remonta le couloir puis une pluie rouge et visqueuse mêlée à des morceaux de métal lui retomba dessus.

Elle laissa passer une minute, le temps de retrouver l'ouïe et redressa la tête : à l'endroit où se tenaient auparavant les clones les murs du couloir avaient été pulvérisés, le plafond s'était effondré et le sol s'était affaissé d'un étage.

Le reste du couloir autour d'elle était noircit, il y avait du sang partout. Un nuage de poussières épaississait l'air et lui brulait les poumons.

Elle bondit par le trou du plafond vers l'étage supérieur. Elle se retrouva dans un autre couloir identique à celui qu'elle venait de quitter, celui-ci avait également souffert de l'explosion.

Hydi marcha un moment à travers les corridors et grimpa plusieurs étages. Elle progressait dans un autre couloir lorsque des grilles d'aération tombèrent devant elle. Elle perçut un éclair et elle ressentit une intense brûlure à la joue droite.

La jeune Jedi hurla de douleur en dégainant son sabre laser et regarda autour d'elle : un soldat avait sauté d'une bouche d'aération en lui tirant dessus, plusieurs clones supplémentaires avaient également surgi d'autres bouches.

Elle sentit un mouvement d'air autour d'elle et une corde lui enserra le coup, l'étranglant. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil alors qu'elle était soulevée et que ses pieds quittaient le sol : Un soldat était suspendu, tête en bas d'une aération et l'étranglait avec un lacet de combat.

Hydi tenta d'atteindre son sabre, ses poumons commencèrent à manquer d'air et les soldats au sol firent feu. Elle parvint à toucher son sabre et à l'activer, elle dévia les tirs et coupa la tête de son agresseur.

La jeune Jedi tomba lourdement au sol avec la tête du soldat et ses jambes cédèrent sous elle, cela lui permit d'échapper à la deuxième salve mais son sabre lui échappa des mains.

Elle retira la corde encore attachée à son coup et se redressa difficilement alors qu'un clone aventureux lui avait bondit dessus armé de son couteau de combat.

D'un coup de pied il écarta au loin le sabre laser et un de ses camarades s'en saisit. Sûr de lui, il la surplomba et se pencha en plaçant la pointe du couteau sur sa gorge.

Hydi était trop faible pour réagir. Plusieurs des camarades du soldat s'avancèrent et lui attrapèrent les bras et les jambes pour l'immobiliser.

Elle aperçut le clone tenant le sabre laser : cet abruti le tenait dans le mauvais sens, s'il l'activait il s'embrocherait avec. Le soldat qui s'était penché sur elle se tint accroupit au dessus de son ventre.

-Nous te tenons pourriture de Jedi, cracha-t-il d'un ton méprisant. Tu vas maintenant payer pour tous ceux que tu as tués aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il.

Une idée germa dans sa tête et elle sourit ce qui ne plut manifestement pas au soldat.

-Cela te fait rire? Très bien, je vais te saigner à blanc, lui murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante de colère.

Il leva son bras tenant le couteau au dessus de sa tête en tenant le manche à deux mains et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire un mouvement circulaire avec pour lui trancher la gorge, la jeune Jedi activa à distance son sabre laser d'une torsion dans la force.

Le soldat qui le tenait fut transpercé de part en part. Le bruit stoppa son agresseur dans son élan et il se tourna vers son camarade, ses compagnons d'arme firent de même.

Le sabre laser s'éteignit et le soldat qui le tenait le regarda bêtement, chancela puis s'effondra. Le clone qui se tenait sur elle la regarda et sembla s'apprêter à la poignarder mais Hydi ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Elle activa à nouveau le sabre et l'attira à elle, il se ficha dans le flanc du soldat et ressortit de l'autre côté. Son agresseur s'effondra à son tour.

Ses camarades tentèrent de se redresser mais elle fut plus rapide et ne leur laissa pas le temps de prendre leurs armes en main.

N'ayant pas le temps de reprendre son sabre laser, elle décida de se servir des ses poings et de ses pieds.

Hydi avait cinq soldats à maîtriser ainsi, elle allait s'amuser un peu. Elle envoya un violent coup de pied au premier à sa portée, la colonne vertébrale de celui-ci craqua et il s'écrasa face contre terre. Elle envoya ensuite un violent coup de poing à son voisin qui en perdit son casque, celui-ci roula au sol et elle l'enchaina avec un autre coup de poing en plein nez : le nez craqua et le soldat hurla en se tenant le nez qui se mit à saigner abondamment.

La jeune Jedi se tourna vers l'adversaire suivant : celui-ci avait dégainé son couteau de combat et tenta de lui porter un coup, elle le para, attrapa le bras et effectua un tour sur elle-même puis fit voler le soldat par-dessus son épaule.

La violence du mouvement dut déboiter l'épaule du soldat car elle entendit un craquement sourd, son adversaire retomba en hurlant sur le dos et se roula au sol en se tenant l'épaule.

Le soldat suivant s'était approché d'elle par derrière, elle l'écarta d'un violent coup de pied en plein ventre qui l'envoya rouler plus loin mais le dernier combattant encore valide en profita pour la prendre à revers et l'étrangler avec son bras.

Hydi rua en arrière et plaqua le soldat contre le mur mais celui-ci ne relâcha pas sa prise. Son camarade s'était relevé et s'approcha d'elle.

Elle rua en avant avec les jambes en s'appuyant sur le soldat qui l'étranglait pour repousser celui qui s'approchait tout en effectuant une torsion des épaules, ce qui lui donna une marge de manœuvre suffisante pour se libérer de l'étreinte.

Hydi s'écarta immédiatement, ses deux adversaires se tenaient désormais de part et d'autre et guettaient la moindre faille dans sa défense pour lui bondir dessus.

Celui à sa gauche s'impatienta et l'attaqua, elle se baissa pour dévier le coup de poing qu'il lui envoyait lui attrapa le bras ainsi qu'une jambe. Hydi l'attrapa et le porta sur ses épaules puis tourna sur elle-même, l'autre soldat qui s'était approché reçut un violent coup de pied de la part de son camarade et tomba à terre. Elle balança le plus loin qu'elle put le soldat.

La jeune Twi'lek sentit tout d'un coup qu'elle marchait sur quelque chose, elle baissa les yeux : c'était un fusil d'assaut blaster.

Le combattant qui était tombé à terre s'était relevé avec un couteau, il voulut la poignarder mais elle le repoussa et ramassa le fusil d'assaut.

Lorsque le soldat revint à la charge, Hydi para le coup de couteau avec le manche de l'arme puis repoussa légèrement le soldat qui fut déséquilibré un instant et lui envoya la crosse de l'arme en pleine tête.

Le soldat alla s'écraser lourdement à terre, elle retourna l'arme et fit feu. Le clone ne se releva pas et Hydi se retourna juste à temps pour recevoir un coup de poing magistral en pleine figure qui lui fit lâcher l'arme.

Elle heurta durement le sol et lorsqu'elle tenta de se redresser elle reçut un violent coup de pied qui la laissa étourdie un moment, le soldat qu'elle avait porté puis jeté la dominait.

Hydi sentit le manche d'un couteau de combat sous sa main droite et la referma dessus. Le clone tenait un fusil d'assaut d'une main et avait le canon pointé directement sur sa tête, elle donna un coup de pied dans l'arme.

Celle-ci échappa au soldat et vola plus loin, la twi' lek profita de la surprise de celui-ci pour lever les jambes et le repousser violemment avec le faisant perdre l'équilibre.

Son adversaire fit un pas en arrière pour se rattraper, elle se remit debout en un éclair, repéra la séparation entre le casque et l'armure et y plongea son couteau.

Le clone émis un horrible gargouillis lorsque le couteau pénétra dans ses chairs et s'affaissa. Des cris attirèrent son attention : les deux soldats qu'elle avait blessés se tordaient toujours de douleur au sol. Hydi alla récupérer son sabre et acheva les deux blessés puis se mit à courir.

Elle était toute proche de son but. Après avoir monté encore quelques étages et parcourut plusieurs couloirs, elle se retrouva devant une double porte gardée par quatre gardes portant des capes bleues en position de combat.

La jeune Jedi dévia les tirs des soldats. Et prise d'une soudaine inspiration, elle tenta une technique qu'elle n'avait jamais appliquée jusque là. Elle projeta une vague de force autour d'elle, elle fit léviter les quatre soldats et effectua une simple torsion des deux poignets.

D'horribles craquements de métal et d'os retentirent alors que les quatre soldats étaient tout simplement broyés dans les airs, les cadavres désarticulés retombèrent au sol.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au mécanisme d'ouverture, celui-ci étant verrouillé elle ouvrit la porte à l'aide de la force puis elle entra et la referma violemment derrière elle.

Hydi se retourna rapidement pour planter son sabre activé dans le système de commande, bloquant ainsi totalement le système.

-AH ! Vous voici enfin ! fit une voix grave et grinçante dont elle ne se souvenait que trop bien. Je vous attendais, Jedi !


	13. Chapitre 12 : Réunis

Chapitre 12 : Réunis.

Hydi se retourna brusquement en brandissant son sabre et se retrouva face à un homme enveloppé dans un long manteau noir à capuche qui masquait quasiment entièrement son visage.

La capuche laissait voir seulement une mince partie du visage de son interlocuteur et celle-ci était horriblement ridée, à tel point que la peau paraissait complètement fripée.

Il se tenait devant elle, les mains plaquées à plat sur son manteau au niveau de son ventre. Les mains de cet homme étaient aussi froissées que semblait l'être son visage mais elle soutint le regard qu'il lui lançait dans l'ombre de sa capuche.

-Je suis surpris que vous soyez arrivée aussi loin, Jedi, reprit-il sur le ton de la conversation sans faire mine de s'avancer plus.

La jeune twi'lek se prépara à contrer toute attaque, ne sachant plus que faire. La force mystérieuse qui l'avait guidée jusque là semblait s'être évaporée.

-Je présume que le carnage est également ton œuvre : une division de mes meilleurs clones décimée au sabre laser! continua-t-il.

Hydi préféra garder le silence et chercher une solution pour en finir de la façon la plus rapide et la moins risquée possible.

Elle se trouvait dans l'entrée du bureau du chancelier, la petite pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient aboutissait directement dans le bureau en lui-même.

Celui-ci avait une configuration circulaire et une très large baie vitrée se trouvait derrière la table du chancelier, il y avait relativement peu d'espace pour combattre dans de bonne condition.

-Oh, pardon, lança brusquement Palpatine. J'y pense, toi et ton camarade êtes arrivés après l'attaque, vous n'avez donc pas pu commettre cet acte. Mais qui alors ? s'interrogea le chancelier. Qui a pu attaquer le temple ? l'interrogea-t-il. Vous savez de qui il s'agit et où ils se trouvent sinon tu ne serais pas venu ici.

-J'ignore de quoi vous parlez, se décida à lui répondre Hydi pour se donner plus de temps.

-Cela j'en doute. Vous avez dû élaborer un plan pour m'éliminer, sinon tu ne serais pas ici seule, dit-il d'un ton mielleux. Cependant je ne sens pas d'autre énergie que la tienne, il est tout à fait possible qu'ils dissimulent la leur afin de me prendre au dépourvu mais je doute que vous puissiez gagner.

Il tentait de la faire parler afin d'en savoir plus sur les évènements qui avaient échappé à son contrôle mais la jeune Twi'lek ne savait rien dessus et elle savait que cette manœuvre était destinée à la distraire, elle ne devait pas se laisser prendre au jeu.

-Au sujet de ton camarade : on m'a rapporté son décès. Tu ne peux pas imaginer le bonheur que la nouvelle m'a apporté, une autre pourriture de Jedi hors-jeu, Dit-il, sa bouche s'étirant dans l'ombre en un affreux sourire.

Hydi sentit une bouffée de colère à ces paroles mais elle décida de garder le contrôle d'elle afin de ne pas commettre d'actes irréfléchis.

-En fin de compte, je pense que tu es là pour te venger mais je ne crois pas que tu puisses arriver à quoi que ce soit. Tu n'enfreindrais pas les règles Jedis, non ? la questionna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que cela fait de perdre quelqu'un de proche ? Ca a dû être terrible mais tout est de la faute des Jedis, ils t'ont manipulée et te voilà devant moi. Cette racaille mérite de disparaître ! ajouta-t-il en durcissant le ton.

La jeune Twi'lek sentit qu'elle commençait à perdre prise, différents sentiments l'agitait et elle ne savait pas quelle aptitude adopter. Elle le savait bien que cet homme la sondait mine de rien, elle se sentait impuissante et cela ne faisait qu'accroître sa rage ce qui la ralentissait dans l'élaboration de sa stratégie.

-Je sens un conflit en toi, Jedi… commenta Palpatine en levant le menton comme s'il humait une senteur subtile.

-….Je vois un jeune Jedi aujourd'hui décédé… continua le sombre personnage…Je sens de l'amour qui vous unit…

Hydi tenta de refouler tout ce qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle pour ne pas offrir de prise au chancelier mais c'était peine perdue car une mystérieuse force brouillait son esprit.

-Il est inutile de tenter de me bloquer tes pensées, reprit Palpatine. Que tu le veuille ou non, nous sommes désormais liés puisque tu as commencé à utiliser le pouvoir du côté obscur.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? le questionna Hydi en se demandant si ce n'était pas le but de la manœuvre du chancelier.

-J'ai sentit ta haine jusqu'ici, lui répondit simplement le chancelier. J'ai également consacré les hologrammes de sécurité à partir de mon bureau. Les techniques que tu as employées pour éliminer plusieurs de mes gardes sont Siths.

Le chancelier marqua une pause pour la laisser absorber le choc. Elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait raison, la colère l'avait aveuglée jusque là mais elle allait se racheter en en finissant avec ce sinistre personnage en tant que Jedi.

Elle enclencha son sabre laser et le brandit devant elle, menaçant directement le chancelier.

-Tue-moi et tu termineras ton voyage vers le côté obscur, jeta abruptement le chancelier d'une voix soudainement menaçante.

Elle baissa légèrement son sabre laser à ces mots.

-Tu es faible, cracha le chancelier. Je me demande ce qu'en penserais ton cher Kenda, ajouta-t-il avec un horrible sourire.

Une bouffée de fureur l'envahit, il n'avait pas le droit de parler ainsi de son amant et elle allait le lui faire payer très cher.

En un éclair le chancelier dégaina et activa son sabre laser puis para le coup qu'elle lui portait. Les sabres se croisèrent dans un éclair de lumière jaune et le duel s'engagea.

Palpatine repoussa sans effort apparent la lame de la jeune Jedi qui dû reculer pour éviter le coup qu'il lui portait en retour, le sabre la manqua de peu.

D'une torsion du poignet, elle tenta une nouvelle attaque et rencontra à nouveau la lame pourpre du Sith. Celui-ci semblait s'amuser et souriait, il était vif et rapide et elle sentait qu'il allait lui poser plus de problèmes qu'elle ne le pensait.

Son adversaire recula légèrement et lui porta un nouveau coup qu'elle para de justesse, elle repoussa la lame et tenta au passage de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure mais il contra en lui opposant son avant bras et lui expulsa un puissant crochet de droit dans le ventre.

La jeune Twi'lek en eut le souffle coupé et tomba à genoux puis roula au sol pour éviter la lame rouge qui fonçait vers sa tête.

La jeune Jedi se remit sur pied, elle était désormais acculée contre le mur. Le chancelier attaqua mais elle parvint à éviter le sabre en effectuant une roulade en avant et le sabre décapita une statue de pierre noire qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle à l'instant précédent.

Le Sith sembla ne pas aimer son erreur d'appréciation et ses conséquences et attaqua à nouveau mais Hydi réussit à placer son sabre laser entre elle et celui du chancelier.

Il avait mis toute sa force dans le coup et elle fléchit légèrement à l'impact, elle enchaîna ensuite une série de ripostes qui furent contrées sans difficultés apparentes par son adversaire qui se retrouva tout de même acculé contre son bureau.

Elle lui porta un puissant coup qu'il évita en se décalant et le sabre de la jeune jedi traversa le bureau, elle l'en retira prestement, juste assez rapidement pour parer un coup que lui portait le Sith.

Celui-ci se trouvant en position dominante par rapport à elle décida de forcer en appuyant sur son sabre de manière à la faire céder.

Hydi grimaça sous l'effort qu'il lui coutait pour tenter de le repousser et envoya une violente ruée dans la force pour le repousser mais elle n'eut aucun effet sur lui. La frustration et la rage la gagnèrent.

-Oui c'est bien, libère entièrement le côté obscur qui gronde en toi, ricana son adversaire les lèvres desséchées fendues d'un large rictus.

Les sabres entrecroisés étaient dangereusement proches de son visage, elle repéra la statue décapitée et envoya d'une traction dans la force la tête de pierre droit vers celle du chancelier.

Ce dernier dut se détourner d'elle afin de bloquer la progression du projectile qui s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa cible.

Hydi en profita pour se redresser et s'écarter le plus qu'elle le pouvait du Sith.

Comme elle s'y attendait, il la regarda et lui envoya la tête dessus à pleine vitesse. Elle dut rouler au sol pour éviter le lourd objet qui alla s'écraser dans un grand fracas contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière elle.

La jeune Jedi regarda rapidement vers le point d'impact : le mur et ses parures était enfoncés et fissurés à l'endroit où le projectile l'avait heurté.

Des tambourinements résonnèrent contre la porte d'entrée du bureau : des renforts avaient dû arriver et tentaient d'entrer.

Le Sith se rua de nouveaux vers elles et attaqua, elle dut reculer jusqu'à la baie vitrée et esquiva un coup que lui portait le chancelier de justesse.

Hydi repartit ensuite à l'attaque mais son sabre manqua le chancelier et fit exploser la vaste baie vitrée. L'air frais de la nuit tombante pénétra immédiatement dans la pièce et elle remarqua que la nuit était pratiquement tombée.

La jeune Jedi para une série de coups et détecta que le chancelier prenait toujours autant de plaisir à l'affronter et ne paniquait nullement.

En reculant, elle manqua deux petites marches qu'elle n'avait pas vues et s'étala de tout son long au sol en brûlant le tapis avec son sabre laser.

L'homme mit alors ses mains en avant et projeta des éclairs bleutés dans sa direction, la jeune Twi'lek releva son sabre laser et intercepta les arcs électriques en raffermissant sa prise face à son adversaire qui lui envoyait un flux continu d'éclairs.

Le Sith se mit à grimacer sous l'effort qu'il lui coûtait pour utiliser son pouvoir mais la jeune Jedi parvint à tenir et son adversaire chancela en bloquant son pouvoir. Elle s'avança, elle était bien décidée à profiter du fait que le chancelier soit momentanément affaibli.

Elle martela littéralement la garde du chancelier de façon à pouvoir briser sa défense en enchaînant les attaques et les parades, elle le sentait s'affaiblir et la fureur du combat alimentait la rage qui s'écoulait en elle.

-C'est bien, utilise ta colère, lâcha le Sith.

Ne prêtant pas attention à ces mots, Hydi attaqua à deux reprises et détecta une brusque faiblesse du chancelier. Elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces avec la force et ce dernier alla s'écraser contre le mur opposé puis il roula au sol.

La jeune Jedi ressentit alors une autre puissance à l'extérieur de la pièce et un sifflement de métal fondu attira son regard en direction de la porte d'entrée : celle-ci avait viré à l'orange en son centre et de la matière en fusion ruisselait sous l'action d'une lame pourpre.

Son regard revint au chancelier qui s'était redressé sur un coude et qui ricanait doucement.

-C'est le moment de payer pour tes crimes ! lui lança-t-elle en s'avançant de façon à menacer directement le Sith de son sabre.

Elle allait brandir son sabre laser lorsqu'une puissante onde parcourut la force et qu'un énorme fracas retentit. Elle tourna la tête rapidement et vit la porte d'entrée qui gisait au milieu de la pièce, de la poussière stagnait. Le Sith en profita pour écarter le sabre de la jeune jedi à l'aide du sien puis il se releva.

Hydi recula. Une ombre noire tenant un sabre laser rouge et comportant des voyants lumineux à mi-hauteur du corps s'avançait au milieu du nuage de poussière, le bruit de la respiration de son nouvel adversaire résonnait dans toute la pièce.

Une bourrasque de vent provenant de l'extérieur chassa le nuage et le dévoila.

Le nouveau Sith portait une armure d'un noir luisant ainsi qu'un casque de la même couleur complété par une cape qui trainait derrière lui.

-Je te présente Darth Vador, mon apprenti. Je crains malheureusement que tu ne sois obligée de l'affronter avant de pouvoir me tuer, dit le chancelier d'un ton sarcastique.

Le nouveau venu s'avança, son sabre était activé et il tenait sa lame pourpre pointée vers le sol. Hydi se maudit intérieurement, elle avait deux Siths à affronter maintenant et ses chances de triomphe venaient d'être divisées par deux. Les battants de la porte se soulevèrent et foncèrent sur elle.

La jeune Twi'lek se jeta au sol et effectua un roulé boulé, elle sentit la bourrasque d'air lorsque les battants la frôlèrent et allèrent s'encastrer dans un mur.

Elle se redressait quand elle aperçut le bureau massif qui s'envolait à son tour. Elle le bloqua en lui opposant la force. Le bureau resta suspendu dans les airs alors que le Sith et la Jedi luttaient silencieusement pour repousser le bureau sur l'autre sous le regard du chancelier.

Vador relâcha brusquement, s'écarta alors que les battants fonçaient sur lui et se jeta sur Hydi. Elle para avec difficulté le coup et dut en bloquer plusieurs autres tout en reculant sous la puissance des attaques du Sith.

Sa situation devenait de plus en plus désespérée, la jeune Twi'lek perdait du terrain et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à éviter de se faire hacher par le sabre de son adversaire. L'armure qu'il portait le protégeait des coups bas, il la projeta d'une vague de force contre un mur.

Hydi resta un instant étourdie et le vit s'avancer vers elle, il ferma son poing droit et le leva dans les airs. Elle sentit immédiatement quelque chose lui étreindre la gorge et ses pieds quittèrent le sol, son sabre lui glissa des mains.

Cette fois c'était la fin, elle le sentait. Hydi tenta de se débattre et saisit sa propre gorge pour écarter ce qui la lui enserrait.

Darth Vador se tenait toujours le poing brandit et semblait faire un gros effort pour lui écraser la gorge. Le visage de Kenda lui revint, non elle n'allait pas mourir sans l'avoir vengé.

Elle voulait sa vengeance, elle tenta à nouveau de se débattre et la rage la gagna devant son impuissance à se libérer.

Aveuglée par la rage, elle se ramassa sur elle-même et libéra une très violente onde de force tout autour d'elle. La pression au niveau de sa gorge disparut et elle retomba sur ses pieds puis ses genoux cédèrent sous elle.

Hydi regarda aux alentours en tentant de reprendre sa respiration : on aurait dit qu'une explosion avait ravagé la pièce, tous les meubles gisaient pêle-mêle contre les murs, le chancelier se relevait difficilement en ricanant et Vador ne se trouvait plus face à elle.

Elle l'aperçut dans un coin, se redressant doucement, il n'avait plus son sabre laser.

La jeune Jedi localisa son sabre, l'attira à elle d'une traction dans la force, l'enclencha puis se dirigea vers Vador pour en finir. La fureur qui l'habitait réclamait du sang, le sang de ce Sith.

Les paroles que Kenda avaient prononcé sur Dangar, avant qu'ils ne s'emparent du vaisseau qui leur avait permis de rentrer, résonnèrent dans sa tête.

La jeune Twi'lek lui avait fait peur et il avait crut l'avoir perdue, si elle continuait elle ne reviendrait pas elle serait seule car elle se rendait maintenant compte qu'elle avait choisi la voie de l'obscurité et qu'elle s'était éloignée du côté clair.

Un Jedi n'écoute pas sa fureur et ne se laisse pas aveugler, il ne tue pas non plus un homme désarmé.

Hydi recula de quelques pas et se rendit compte que la baie vitrée explosée se trouvait dans son dos, le bruit continu des speeders lui parvenait clairement.

Elle allait s'écarter lorsque Vador fit apparaître son sabre laser dans sa main droite, se redressa en un éclair, l'activa et se jeta sur elle. Complètement déstabilisée devant la rapidité de l'enchaînement de ces évènements, elle fut pas assez rapide et ne put pas lui opposer son sabre.

Le sabre du Sith décrivit un large arc de cercle avant de l'atteindre.

La brûlure de l'arme lui déchira les entrailles. Elle baissa les yeux vers son ventre : une ligne rouge et noire le barrait. Elle voulut crier mais elle s'étrangla et un flot de sang s'échappa de sa bouche.

Ses mains laissèrent échapper le sabre laser qui tomba au sol et roula aux pieds de Darth Vador. Le froid s'empara d'elle alors qu'elle relevait la tête vers son assassin.

Il avait toujours le sabre brandi et la regardait fixement, elle scruta la force l'environnant et détecta qu'une immense haine envers les Jedis habitait ce Sith.

Le côté obscur l'habitait intégralement et grondait sous cette armure, ne demandant qu'à être libérer. Cet homme était bel et bien le bras armé du côté obscur ainsi qu'un gouffre de douleur et de haine.

Il la regardait alors qu'elle le scrutait, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Les relents du côté obscur battaient aux frontières de son esprit, la narguant dans son échec. Elle était désormais sans défense, désarmée, elle n'était déjà plus une Jedi, elle n'était plus rien.

Le chancelier se tenait en retrait, un lien invisible le reliait à Vador et semblait alimenter la haine de ce dernier. La jeune Twi'lek se sentit brusquement faiblir et sa conscience de la force qui l'entourait s'effaça.

Elle eut beau tenter de l'utiliser à nouveau il n'y avait rien à faire, c'était comme si elle avait été coupée du monde.

L'image de Kenda lui revint en mémoire et les paroles qu'il avait prononcées avant son décès résonnèrent dans sa tête. Elle avait échouée, elle n'avait pas respecté la dernière volonté de son amant. Elle était allé droit à sa mort et elle n'avait put le venger.

Hydi se revoyait lors de leur première rencontre et de leur première mission, son sourire, elle se revoyait dans ses bras sur Dangar.

Elle sentait ses lèvres contre les siennes mais tout ceci était finit, son sang ruisselait doucement de sa bouche et un liquide s'écoulait de son ventre. Le froid la paralysait et le vent provenant de l'extérieur par la baie vitrée brisée lui semblait d'une douce chaleur.

-Elle est finie, achève là, dit soudainement le chancelier en s'adressant à Vador.

Vador fit un pas en avant et Hydi voulut faire un pas en arrière mais elle perdit l'équilibre, son pied ne rencontrant que du vide.

Elle bascula en arrière, la baie vitrée du chancelier sembla s'éloigner doucement au dessus d'elle en compagnie des cimes des gratte-ciels à mesure qu'elle chutait.

La jeune Jedi sentit comme un déchirement dans le bas ventre puis plus rien : elle n'avait ni mal ni froid. Plus haut, les rayons du soleil couchant illuminaient le ciel de Coruscant et les cimes des buildings d'une lumière orangée. Les speeders défilant plus haut miroitaient doucement sous cet éclairage.

Le ciel semblait inexplicablement s'éloigner d'elle alors que ce qu'elle voulait maintenant c'était pouvoir l'atteindre, la jeune Jedi tendit les bras comme pour le saisir mais ses mains ne rencontrèrent que du vide.

Elle allait enfin retrouver celui auquel elle tenait tant même si ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait souhaité. Sa vue commença à se brouiller et à s'assombrir, la nuit tombait-elle déjà alors que il y a quelques instants l'aurore illuminait le ciel de la planète ?

La fin serait bientôt là, Hydi chutait au milieu des immeubles sans conscience du temps qui défilait.

Cela ne devait faire que quelques secondes qu'elle avait amorcée sa chute mais ce laps de temps lui semblait être une éternité.

Soudain, elle se sentit comme aspirée par le ciel, une lumière blanche l'éblouie. La jeune Jedi allait enfin pouvoir embrasser l'objet de son désir.

Elle ressentit une sorte de vertige alors que la lumière l'aspirait puis un point noir apparut au centre de sa vue et grossit très rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve intégralement dans l'obscurité. « Qui donc a éteint les lumières ? » se demanda-t-elle.

Le fil de ses pensées lui échappa et elle sombra dans le néant.

OOooooooOO

_L'obscurité succéda puis la lumière succéda à nouveau à la lumière. La jeune Jedi ne sentait plus rien, ni douleur, ni peur, ni faim, ni rage, ni froid. _

_Elle se sentait seulement en paix, une douce brise tiède lui frôlait doucement le visage et la lumière devint de plus en plus intense. Elle commença à sentir la chaleur autour d'elle il s'agissait d'une agréable sensation après ce qu'elle venait de subir. La jeune Twi'lek garda les yeux fermés et attendit, pensant qu'il s'agissait des ultimes instants avant le néant._

_-Hydi ! dit une voix semblant venir de loin, cette voix elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille. _

_Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et recommença à battre._

_-Hydi ! Ouvre les yeux, murmura cette voix qu'elle avait cru ne plus jamais pouvoir entendre à nouveau._

_Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un ultime tourment qu'on lui infligeait avant de sombrer dans le néant elle se refusa à ouvrir les yeux. _

_Ce fut lorsqu'elle sentit le contact des lèvres tièdes de Kenda sur les siennes qu'elle se décida à les ouvrir, l'intense lumière l'éblouit un instant._

_Son cœur manqua un battement : le twi'lek était penché au dessus d'elle et lui souriait. Elle leva une main et lui caressa le visage pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel. _

_Hydi sentit le contact de la peau tiède sous ses doigts et se redressa pour cueillir un baiser passionné sur les lèvres du Jedi._

_Après quelques instants, il la repoussa doucement et se redressa. Son amant lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se lever, elle s'en saisit et fut sur pied dans l'instant._

_La jeune Jedi baissa les yeux vers son ventre : Il n'y avait aucune trace du coup du sabre laser mortel qu'elle avait reçu. _

_Elle avait pourtant été coupée en deux mais sa peau et les muscles de son ventre étaient fermes au toucher. _

_-Allez viens Hydi ! l'encouragea Kenda en la tirant de sa contemplation et en l'incitant à la suivre en glissant sa main dans la sienne._

_Elle regarda autour d'elle : tout était d'un blanc intense. Il semblait n'y avoir ni terre, ni ciel et la lumière venait de tous les côtés. Kenda la tira en avant, la forçant à faire un pas. Elle se décida à le suivre et ils marchèrent main dans la main dans cet étrange endroit._

_-Où sommes nous donc ? s'enquit-elle tout en continuant de marcher. J'étais morte il y a deux minutes et me voici de nouveau vivante, sans avoir de séquelle de l'épreuve que je viens de subir._

_-Pour l'instant, nous ne sommes nulle part et partout à la foi, lui répondit-il sans ralentir ni se retourner. Cependant, ce que je peux te dire c'est que c'est ici qu'arrive ceux qui meurent. Tu es donc toujours morte Hydi, autant que je le suis. Nous allons bientôt rejoindre la force, je suis venu pour t'y guider._

_Hydi garda le silence, tout cela semblait pourtant si réel. Elle sentait la vie la parcourir et la chaleur de la main de Kenda dans la sienne, elle était à la fois excitée à l'idée d'avancer vers l'inconnu mais également effrayée par ce qui pourrait s'y passer. _

_Après quelques minutes, le blanc qui les entourait sembla se morceler comme si un vent mystérieux le chassait. _

_La lumière déclina légèrement et Hydi ne put croire ce qu'elle voyait : ils se tenaient sur une petite colline herbeuse, un faible vent tiède agitait les longs brins d'herbes autour d'eux. _

_Devant eux se déroulait une vaste prairie rejoignant une haute chaîne montagneuse aux contreforts boisés et aux sommets enneigés, le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant et des animaux de tout genre vaquaient à leurs occupations. _

_Un soleil à l'éclat bleuté brillait haut dans le ciel, elle continua sa contemplation du magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à elle : loin sur sa droite, un grand lac miroitait sous les rayons de l'étoile. _

_Elle finit par apercevoir sur sa gauche un groupe de personne assis en cercle à un endroit au milieu de la plaine où l'herbe était la moins haute. _

_Ses membres semblaient méditer profondément, elle avait l'impression de se trouver sur Alderaan par une belle journée d'été. La vision était tellement parfaite qu'elle se tourna vers son amant pour s'informer de ce qu'elle voyait. _

_-Bienvenue dans l'éternité mon amour, lui souffla Kenda._

_Sur ces mots il l'attira à elle et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément._

FIN

Ecrit par Argethlam

**Remerciements :**

**Je remercie tout d'abord ma bêta-lectrice : Gaïa qui m'a beaucoup aidé notamment pour traquer les dernières fautes d'orthographes et quelques imperfections de la langue.**

**Je remercie ma famille pour le soutient.**

**Je remercie également Ysfrael pour m'avoir encouragé et conseillé lorsque je me suis lancé.**

**Je remercie enfin toutes les autres personnes qui m'ont soutenus pour ce mini-projet par leurs commentaires /Reviews.**


End file.
